Mon cadeau de noël
by Missy Tagada
Summary: La vie n'est jamais ce qu'on a imaginé enfant. Parfois, on doit faire des sacrifices et oublier ses rêves de liberté pour suivre les pas de son père. Devoir renoncer à ses rêves de gloire pour prendre soin de ses frères et soeurs. Mais parfois, le sourire d'un inconnu pourrait tout changer... A condition de lui laisser une chance. - Mini-fic de noël -
1. Chapter 1

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous. La fin de l'année arrive et avec elle ma petite histoire de noël. Déjà 10 ans que chaque année, je vous écris une petite histoire juste pour vous remercier de me suivre année après année. J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira.

**Disclaimer : **Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à Disney. Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers quelques instants, le temps d'une histoire et je remettrais tout en place après l'épilogue, c'est promis. Et navrée pour les fautes. Cette année, l'histoire est publiée telle quelle. Elle sera repostée une fois corrigée.

Bonne lecture à tous !

**POV Shane**

Quand j'arrive dans l'antichambre du bureau de Père, j'inspire un grand coup. Que veut-il me dire ? Josh, son valet attitré, annonce ma présence et quelques secondes plus tard, je suis introduis dans le bureau royal. J'incline la tête face au roi et attends son autorisation pour m'asseoir comme on me l'a appris. Je cache mon étonnement en le voyant se lever pour m'inviter à le suivre dans son salon privé. Ici plus de protocole ni de caméra, je suis plus libre d'agir pourtant je reste debout me demandant la raison de cette convocation. Je me tiens à carreaux depuis des mois, je n'ai pas fait une seule erreur de protocole, nous n'attendons personne, à ma connaissance, qu'il faille bichonner. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas avec mes deux cousins à galoper derrière les écuries ? Je regarde mon père, face à la fenêtre en attendant d'en savoir plus. J'ai appris très tôt qu'il prend souvent cette posture pour me faire avouer mes erreurs et à présent, je sais garder les lèvres closes.

« - Assieds-toi mon fils, dit-il enfin en se tournant vers moi et en me désignant un des fauteuils en cuir. Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ?

« - Non père.

« - Tu es ici, mon fils, parce qu'il est temps pour toi de penser au futur. Depuis ta naissance, tu sais que tu règneras un jour sur notre royaume et c'est pour ça que je suis si dur avec toi. Plus qu'avec ta sœur ou tes cousins. C'est aussi pour cette raison que depuis tes quinze ans, je te somme d'assister à toutes les réunions protocolaires, les rendez-vous ministériels et tous les événements mondains du royaume. Cela fait dix ans que je te forme à prendre ma place et je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de devenir roi.

« - Je vous demande pardon père ? Comptez-vous abdiquer ?

« - En effet mon fils. J'abdiquerais dès que tu seras marié comme le veut l'usage. Ta mère prépare actuellement un bal pour que tu rencontres toutes les princesses, duchesses et comtesses disponibles. Nous célébrerons ton mariage à la fin de l'année. Le trente décembre très exactement. Ton couronnement lui aura un mois plus tard. Dans un an, jour pour jour.

« - Mais père, ne croyez-vous pas que je suis jeune pour monter sur le trône ? Je ne connais pas tout encore.

« - Tu as vingt-cinq ans Shane, tu es prêt. De plus, je suis sur le trône depuis trente ans et je commence à être trop vieux pour comprendre les jeunes et leurs attentes. Or ils sont notre avenir. Le royaume ne peut que prospérer sous ton règne. Ne t'en fais pas, sourit-il en voyant mon angoisse, je resterais au château et je t'aiderais au début de ton règne afin que tu ne commettes pas d'impair.

« - Père, je sais que je ne peux contester vos décisions mais j'aimerais choisir moi-même mon épouse. Je ne veux pas d'une princesse, comtesse ou duchesse, qui connaît les protocoles par cœur mais qui ne sait rien du monde réel. J'aimerais… Je voudrais avoir le temps de connaître la femme avec qui je ferais ma vie et qu'elle voit autre chose en moi que la Couronne et le trône.

« - Comment veux-tu rencontrer cette perle rare, me demande-t-il amusé.

Comme chaque fois que je veux le convaincre du bien fondée de mon idée, je prends le temps de réfléchir à mes mots. Comme il me l'a appris dès mon plus jeune âge. Je sais qu'il ne me pressera pas, qu'il me laissera le temps d'ordonner les mots et mes idées dans ma tête et j'inspire longuement en songeant à l'idée que j'ai depuis quelques temps. Bien sûr au début, c'était pour une toute autre raison que je voulais demander ce service à mon père mais à présent, je vois l'opportunité de lui faire dire 'oui' plus facilement.

« - Avec votre accord, j'aimerais voyager quelques mois. Afin d'avoir l'opportunité de rencontrer la femme idéale ou au moins pouvoir me rendre compte de la difficulté de vivre dans le monde actuel.

« - Quel pays voulais-tu visiter ?

« - J'avais pensé les faire tous mais en moins d'un an cela me semble impossible… Peut-être pourrais-je me contenter de ceux qui ont une de nos ambassades ? Ainsi ma sécurité est déjà assurée et organisée. Mère et vous sauriez où me trouver et je sais que je ne pourrais pas soudoyer tout le monde pour qu'ils vous cachent les erreurs que je pourrais faire.

« - Voilà un argumentaire qui me plaît. C'est d'accord mon fil, déclare-t-il. Je te laisse jusqu'à fin novembre pour trouver cette perle rare, ma belle-fille idéale et si tu ne l'as pas trouvé d'ici là alors tu reviendras ici et tu assisteras à tous les bals que nous organiserons pour te trouver une épouse convenable. Est-ce entendu ?

« - Oui père, souris-je. Je partirais demain matin pour le Royaume-Uni.

Il hoche la tête et se lève signe que notre entrevue est terminée. On revient dans son bureau et j'incline la tête avant de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre mes cousins aux écuries. Soren, mon secrétaire particulier, me retrouve à la sortie de l'antichambre et je lui demande de préparer nos bagages. Je pars dès demain pour dix mois et j'ai une foule de choses à faire. Mais avant ça, je dois prévenir ma sœur et mes cousins. Le temps que je les rejoigne, je cherche mes mots et prépare mon discours pour les convaincre que c'est la meilleure des solutions. Quand j'arrive, c'est pour voir Nate courir après Maya qui rit à gorge déployée quand il l'attrape. Jason se moque d'elle, même s'il te tait dès qu'il m'aperçoit.

« - Alors cousin, quel est le motif de ton retard ?

« - Convocation dans le bureau royal. Je ne pouvais pas m'y soustraire, avoué-je. Vous avez déjà terminé de monter ?

« - On n'a pas commencé, déclare Nate en nous rejoignant. On attendait le futur roi.

« - Ne dis pas ça… Montons, je voudrais vous parler sans témoin. Georges, préparez nos chevaux je vous prie.

« - Bien votre altesse royale.

Il s'incline et s'éloigne aussitôt alors que je prends ma sœur dans mes bras. J'ai toujours été très proche d'elle et je crains qu'elle prenne très mal ma décision de partir quelques mois mais je reviendrais. C'est certain. Père ne me laissera pas vivre éternellement à l'ambassade quelque soit le pays où je me trouve. J'en suis certain. Je note le regard perplexe qu'échangent nos cousins et je les rassure. Il n'y a rien de grave. Enfin en soit non, mais pour moi… Je perds ma liberté d'action dès la fin de l'année et je ne sais pas encore si je suis prêt à ce sacrifice. Je sais qu'il le faudra forcément. J'ai grandi avec l'idée qu'un jour je deviendrais roi mais j'ai toujours pris ça pour quelque chose à faire avant de mourir. Un jour, je serai roi, j'aurai des enfants, je me marierai… Aujourd'hui tout devient concret sauf cette histoire d'héritier naturellement. Même si je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Sitôt marié, ma mère commencera à m'en parler. Elle a eu beaucoup de mal à donner des héritiers au royaume et je sais qu'elle fera son possible pour me contraindre à avoir un enfant le plus rapidement possible. Georges revient et nous annonce que nos montures sont prêtes. J'aide ma sœur puis enfourne mon pur-sang avant de donner le top départ. Nous filons tous les trois à vive allure jusqu'au bout du terrain. Nous faisons plusieurs fois la course nous moquant du dernier ou félicitant le premier même si, à plusieurs reprises, nous laissons Maya gagner et je ne me sens pas perdant quand elle me bat. Je me sens simplement vivant et normal.

« - Alors, finit par demander Nate quand nos chevaux son trop fatigués pour courir, pourquoi le roi t'a-t-il convoqué dans son bureau Simba ?

Je sais que je dois leur répondre mais je prends le temps d'attacher mon cheval à l'ombre et de m'assurer qu'aucun ne peut partir puis je leurs fais face. Jason me regarde avec sérieux. Aurait-il déjà compris ? Je lis la candeur et l'espoir dans le regard de ma sœur et je sais qu'elle va avoir beaucoup de peine. Quant à Nate, il est perplexe et attend ma réponse aussi curieux qu'interloqué par mon long silence. Je soupire et finis par leur relater la conversation que je viens d'avoir avec mon père. Ils écarquillent les yeux en entendant que le roi veut abdiquer et je leur demande de garder cette décision secrète. Elle ne sera révélée qu'en temps voulu. Pour le moment, c'est un secret. Quand j'arrive à ma décision de chercher ma future épouse dans un autre pays, je vois le regard de ma sœur s'embuer alors que mes cousins sourcillent en même temps. A croire qu'ils sont jumeaux. Sauf que Jason a deux ans et quinze centimètres de plus que son frère. Ainsi que les yeux verts alors que Nate les a marron. Mais sinon ils sont identiques. Les cheveux châtain bouclés, la peau matte, les muscles dessinés comme moi, sans être trop. Ils portent tous deux un manteau doublé. Noir pour Jason, Camel pour son frère, avec une écharpe tricoté par ma sœur. Je souris en songeant que je suis habillé comme eux sauf que mon manteau est blanc et mes cheveux sont noirs. Je leur raconte tout et rassure ma sœur. Je ne vivrais que dans les ambassades et elle pourra me contacter dès qu'elle le voudra. Je lui répondrais sauf si je dors ou que je suis en rendez-vous. Elle hoche la tête, les yeux pleins d'eau et j'écarte les bras pour qu'elle vienne s'y loger. Je la reçois comme un boulet de canon et la serre tendrement contre moi tout en inspirant l'odeur de ses cheveux noirs bouclés. Ma petite sœur sent la mûre et je sais que cette odeur m'accompagnera partout.

« - Tu es sûr de ta décision Roi-Prime, me demande Jason en utilisant le surnom qu'il m'a donné enfant.

« - Oui. Je ne veux pas épouser une comtesse ou une princesse parfaite qui connaît tous les protocoles qui sait se tenir mais qui n'a rien à raconter. Je veux quelqu'un qui s'occupe davantage de la vie des gens que de ses cuticules.

« - Toutes ne sont pas comme ça, signale Nate amoureux depuis toujours de notre amie d'enfance.

« - Caitlyn est l'exception qui confirme la règle. Et c'est uniquement parce qu'elle a grandi avec nous qu'elle est normale, souris-je. Sinon elle serait aussi insipide que les autres.

Il me fusille du regard une seconde puis sourit en reconnaissant que j'ai raison. Je me demande, l'espace d'une seconde ce que je vais rater ici puis j'appelle ma sœur qui lève son visage trempé vers moi. Je souris et chasse ses larmes avant de lui donner une mission durant mon absence. Elle devra me tenir au courant de tous les potins du château. Je veux savoir qui flirte avec qui, qui nos cousins voient en secrets et si quelqu'un les surprend à embrasser une fille. Elle sourit et me promet de remplir cette mission du mieux qu'elle pourra. Jason râle qu'à présent, ils vont devoir se cacher d'elle au lieu de la voir comme leur complice mais je vois à son regard qu'il sait pourquoi je lui demande ça. Ainsi elle aura une raison de m'appeler n'importe quand.

On passe le reste de l'après-midi sur le terrain à discuter en marchant puis à recommencer à faire du cheval. On trotte, on galope, on marche, jusqu'à dix-sept heures. On rentre à l'écurie et je prends le temps de féliciter Orion pour ses courses. Il est toujours l'un des plus rapides. Sur le trajet du retour, je croise Soren qui m'annonce que mes bagages seront prêts ce soir. Je hoche la tête et nous rentrons dans le château où on a grandi pour chacun rejoindre ses appartements afin de se préparer pour le dîner. A l'heure qu'il est, père a du prévenir mère et je m'étonne de ne pas la voir dans mes appartements pour me dissuader de partir. Peut-être lui a-t-il dit que ma décision était prise et que j'avais l'aval du roi. Lequel prime sur tous les autres. Je me débarbouille le visage et m'observe longuement dans le miroir. Comment faire pour me balader incognito dans les rues ? Vais-je vraiment en avoir besoin ? Après tout notre royaume n'est pas vraiment connu. Je doute que les badauds me reconnaissent dans les rues. Aux Etats-Unis c'est certain mais j'ai d'autres pays à visiter avant. Le Royaume-Uni, la Norvège, l'Australie et le Canada entre autre. Je sais que je vais d'abord visiter les endroits où il y a une tête couronnée aux commandes. Je secoue la tête et quitte le miroir pour me changer. C'est mon dernier dîner ici avant longtemps, autant ne contrarier personne ce soir. J'oublie donc le jeans et opte à la place pour un pantalon de costume noir avec un pull bleu clair. J'enfile ma paire de chaussures et coiffe mes cheveux pour ne pas paraître sortir de la salle de sport ce que me reproche constamment mère. Je déteste voir mes cheveux ainsi mais tant pis. Quand Soren m'annonce que le dîner va commencer, je le rejoins et lis son approbation dans le choix de ma tenue. Il ne m'a pas laissé grand-chose de toute façon.

Durant le dîner, personne ne parle de ma décision mais je vois le regard triste de ma mère et comprends qu'elle n'aime pas l'idée que je m'absente dix mois du royaume. Maya sourit tristement à chaque fois que je croise son regard tandis que père interroge mes cousins sur leurs projets d'avenirs. Jason se tortille sur sa chaise. Contrairement à moi, il a été fiancé à une comtesse adorable. Gentille, bien éduquée, connaissant le protocole sur le bout des doigts, bref ennuyante à souhait. Seulement Rose très… Très timide, dirons-nous. Jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, toujours à obéir sagement sans poser de questions, sans paraître intéressée cela dit. Pour cause Jason comme elle ne s'aiment pas. Elle est la fille illégitime de la maîtresse de son père. Selon les rumeurs, elle était enceinte, d'un militaire de passage, quand son mari l'a rencontré. Heureusement pour lui, il a interdiction de se marier tant que je ne le suis pas, ce qui leur permet à l'un comme à l'autre de repousser la date de leur mariage d'un an… L'an prochain cependant… Peut-être pourrais-je tous deux les libérer de ce mariage sans amour et sans avenir, Jason m'ayant déjà assuré qu'il ne la touchera jamais. Il lui proposera qu'ils aient chacun amant et maîtresse à part afin d'avoir tout de même une peu de bonheur dans leur mariage même si ce n'est pas ensemble. Je croise le regard gêné de Nate. Il n'a dit à personne qu'il voulait épouser la comtesse Caitlyn et pour cause, celle-ci ignore ses sentiments. Il n'ose pas les lui confier puisqu'elle aurait déjà quelqu'un dans son cœur. L'un comme l'autre restent donc muet ne sachant pas comment dire au roi qu'ils n'y pensent pas vraiment. De toute façon Ray répond à leur place.

« - Eh bien à présent que le mariage de notre futur roi a une date, je vais pouvoir commencer à organiser celui de mon fils ainé avec la douce Rose.

Je vois ma mère pincer les lèvres. Elle ne lui a jamais pardonné d'avoir trompé sa sœur et je la comprends. Si j'apprends un jour que le mari de Maya va voir ailleurs, je le ferais exécuter sans attendre. Surtout que Ray ne s'en cache pas. Il est plus heureux avec Marguerite, un nom très étrange par ici, qu'avec Rosalie ma douce et regrettée tante. Mon oncle promet à mon père qu'il va s'occuper du mariage de Nate l'année prochaine et je vois mon cousin se redresser inquiet. Il faut que je demande à mon père si en tant que roi j'aurais le droit de défaire ces unions aussi insensé qu'arriérée. Etrangement après cette remarque plus personne ne parle et je vois ma mère demander l'autorisation à son mari de quitter la table. Visiblement l'attitude de Ray l'insupporte davantage de jour en jour.

Une heure plus tard, je suis dans ma chambre où je regarde les domestiques faire mes bagages. J'ai beau assurer que je ne pars pas indéfiniment, ils prennent énormément de choses. En plus de mes vêtements, ils prennent des livres, des photos, ma guitare, tant mieux j'adore en jouer, et des souvenirs. Pour ma part, je pensais prendre simplement quelques rechanges, un cahier pour noter ce que j'allais découvrir, ma guitare et deux ou trois paires de chaussures. Mon téléphone et ma tablette afin de rester en contact avec ma famille. En aucun cas, je comptais prendre mon costume de cérémonie, ma couronne de prince, ou même un costume tout court. Des jeans, des pulls et des chemises uniquement. Quelques polos éventuellement. Je les laisse faire et file dans la piscine du château. Je n'ai pas envie de nager seulement d'être tranquille et le bruit de l'eau qui remue à peine me calme. Je n'y reste pas seul très longtemps puisque mes cousins et Maya arrivent et on commente le dîner en se moquant des réactions des uns et des autres puis je leur promets de faire mon possible pour faire annuler leurs unions avec les femmes que choisit leur père. J'ajoute pour ma sœur qu'elle aura le choix de son époux… Et que je le ferais tuer si son mari va voir ailleurs. Elle me remercie d'un câlin alors que Nate me rappelle que la peine de mort est abolie dans notre royaume.

« - Les accidents de chasse, ça arrive. Après tout, on est obligé d'en faire une par an ça sera le moment parfait. Et si ça fait trop long à attendre, il reste l'agression en dehors du château. Au détour d'une ruelle, décidé-je avec sérieux.

Il hoche la tête et promet à ma sœur de m'aider à recruter le chasseur de prime. Expression qui la fait rire joyeusement. On reste à discuter ici jusqu'à vingt-deux heures puis Soren me rappelle que je décolle tôt demain et je les prends dans mes bras pour leur assurer qu'ils vont me manquer. Même si je ne pars que dix mois, ça m'est plus étrange que quand je suis parti faire son engagement militaire de deux ans.

De retour dans ma chambre, je me couche espérant m'endormir rapidement. Demain je serai presque libre de faire ce que je veux. Je décide de ne rester qu'une semaine maximum dans chaque ville. Je ne voulais pas perdre trop de temps, je n'avais en tout que dix mois soit à peu près quarante semaines. Ça fait trop juste mais j'allais devoir m'en contenter.

Quand Soren me réveille, j'ai du mal à ouvrir les yeux et seule la perspective d'une semi liberté retrouvée me convainc de sortir du lit. Je me lave et enfile un jeans et un pull. J'ajoute une paire de basket à la mode et passe une main dans mes cheveux pour me coiffer. Si je veux passer incognito, il va falloir que je m'achète des vêtements de moins bonne qualité. Et que j'use les semelles de mes baskets sur les pavés des villes. Je rejoins la table du petit-déjeuner pour dire au revoir à tout le monde. J'avale sans broncher ce qu'a préparé l'équipe en cuisine puis embrasse tendrement ma mère en lui promettant de faire attention à moi. Je fais de même à ma sœur même si je lui rappelle surtout sa mission puis me tourne vers mon père. Il n'a jamais été très câlin pourtant il me serre contre lui quelques instants et me fait promettre de ne pas dilapider l'argent du royaume en futilité.

« - Rassurez-vous père, j'ai demandé à Soren de tenir les cordons de la bourse. Il fera attention.

Il sourit et me sers la main avant de me suggérer de partir si je veux arriver assez tôt au Royaume-Uni. Je souris et promets à tout le monde de leur donner bientôt de mes nouvelles puis je quitte la salle à manger et le château quelques minutes plus tard. Je suis prêt pour cette aventure et impatient de la commencer !

…

**POV Mitchie**

Je sursaute quand mon réveil sonne et sors rapidement de mon lit pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Parfois j'aimerais vraiment avoir du temps pour moi. Je me lave rapidement, de toute façon on n'a pas beaucoup d'eau chaude le matin, enfile un jeans et un pull avant de filer dans la cuisine pour avaler un truc rapidement. Je trouve deux toasts mous d'hier et les mange sans grimacer. Je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour me permettre de jeter de la nourriture qui n'est plus vraiment fraîche. Je monte à l'étage et frappe à la porte de la chambre de mon frère.

« - Debout Paul, crié-je au travers du bois. Tu vas être en retard en cours !

« - Ouais j'arrive, grogne-t-il de l'autre côté.

Bon ça m'ira pour le moment. Je termine de me préparer en surveillant l'heure. Je lui laisse jusqu'à ce que je sois maquillée pour sortir de sa chambre après j'entre pour le secouer. Heureusement, la porte s'ouvre alors que je termine de mettre mon fond de teint et il me regarde en grognant.

« - Tu ressembles à une pute quand tu te maquilles !

« - Ton compliment me touche, soupiré-je blessée.

Il va dans la cuisine alors que je fixe mon reflet. Je n'ai mis qu'un peu de mascara, un trait d'eye-liner et du fond de teint pour camoufler le fait que je n'étais pas couchée avant minuit. Heureusement je passe mon diplôme à la fin de l'année scolaire, après j'aurais plus de temps pour travailler. Je devrais m'en sortir, non ? Je mets une touche de parfum puis je retourne à la cuisine. Le temps que mon frère termine de se préparer, je fais la vaisselle et nettoie derrière ce cochon. Il a renversé du café sur la table et le plan de travail. Il ne se rend pas compte que chaque goutte de jetée, c'est une goutte de moins pour lui à la fin du mois ? Je soupire regrettant de ne pas pouvoir assurer mieux que ça. Seulement j'ai promis à maman de passer mes examens et je refuse de briser ma promesse à cause de ce petit ingrat. Quand il est enfin prêt, la maison est propre, les blancs de poulets sont cuits, il n'aura qu'à le faire réchauffer ainsi que les haricots verts. Je fais un rapide tour comme chaque jour puis on sort. Je verrouille la maison tout en me demandant ce qu'on pourrait voler ici. J'ai dû revendre la plupart de l'électronique de papa et la chaîne de maman. Notre écran plat a été revendu et j'ai acheté une télé plus petite et assez vieille. On capte pas beaucoup de chaînes mais Paul ne s'en sert que pour jouer à la console alors… Il ne nous reste que l'essentiel. Une machine à laver, un micro-onde et des plaques chauffante et un réfrigérateur qui n'a pas été plein depuis des lustres. De toute façon, je ne l'ai acheté que parce qu'il avait un grand congélateur. Plein de repas que j'ai cuisiné puis congelé pour Paul quand je rentre trop tard pour préparer le repas. J'ai même du revendre la voiture de maman. On attend donc à l'arrêt du ramassage scolaire, le car et tandis qu'il retrouve ses potes, j'ouvre mon livre d'espagnol pour relire la leçon. J'ai conscience de passer pour une bêcheuse et je fais semblant de ne pas voir les mauvaises imitations des autres élèves ni d'entendre les remarques blessantes des amis de mon frère. Qui ne prend pas ma défense, il rit comme un bossu quand ils me comparent à une pute sous prétexte que je suis maquillée. Le car arrive et je monte pour m'asseoir derrière le chauffeur mon sac de cours à côté de moi. Rare sont les jours où j'ai un voisin de siège. Aujourd'hui cependant, trois arrêts plus loin, quelqu'un me demande de pousser son sac. J'obéis sans lever le nez de mon livre n'en sortant que lorsque la sonnerie retentit. J'entre en cours de math et m'installe en écoutant d'une oreille le babillage de mes camarades… Mitchie, te souviens-tu quand tu étais comme eux ? A soupirer d'envie devant Josh ? A programmer une sortie ciné ou une soirée entre copines ? Ouais, ça date de deux ans… Avant l'accident. Je ferme les yeux pour empêcher mes larmes de couler et heureusement le professeur commence son cours. Je l'écoute attentivement, prenant des notes sur ce que j'ai besoin d'approfondir et sourcille, quand à la fin du cours, il me demande de rester quelques minutes. Il est gentil. Il est arrivé l'année où ma vie est partie dans tous les sens et il m'a beaucoup aidé à maintenir ma famille ensemble et à stabiliser ma vie.

« - Comment allez-vous Mitchie ?

« - Bien monsieur Johnson, souris-je. Il y a un problème avec mes notes ?

« - Non elles sont excellentes mais votre dernier devoir n'est pas aussi bon que d'habitude. Habituellement, je ne ferais rien mais étant donné votre situation, je vous propose de repasser ce devoir si vous le souhaitez.

« - Si j'en avais le temps, soupiré-je… J'accepte la note monsieur. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix ou alors il faut rajouter une heure à ma journée.

« - Ecoutez, on va les corriger demain, je vous enverrais au tableau pour les exercices que vous avez raté et en fonction de ce que vous y écrirez, je changerais votre note. Révisez bien d'accord ?

« - J'essaierais, promis-je. Au revoir monsieur Johnson.

Je quitte sa salle et rejoins au pas de charge mon cours d'anglais. Heureusement la prof me laisse entrer et je rejoins ma place sous les regards entendus de certains… Ai-je mentionné qu'en plus des insultes quotidiennes de mon frère et de ses potes, beaucoup de filles du lycée pensent que je couche avec le prof de math ? Uniquement parce que souvent, il me demande de rester après son cours. Mais c'est uniquement pour m'aider à travailler ou me donner des astuces de mémorisation ou autre. De toute façon, il préfère les hommes, je le sais puisque j'ai vu le fond d'écran de son téléphone portable une fois. Un homme nu riait en se cachant derrière un coussin. J'ai fait semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu mais je ne dois pas être une bonne actrice puisqu'il m'a expliqué que c'était son petit ami. Mais j'assume les remarques et les rumeurs sans sourciller. Je sais que c'est faux et puisque le directeur ne m'a jamais convoqué dans son bureau, il doit savoir la vérité.

La journée de cours passe rapidement et dès la fin de mes cours, j'attrape le bus le plus proche du lycée pour rejoindre le _Art Cafe and Bar_. Je salue Joe le patron qui me désigne son poignet pour me signaler que j'ai trente secondes de retard. Je passe aux vestiaires et troque mon jeans et mon pull contre la jupe noire et la chemise blanche. Heureusement Joe n'impose pas de couleur précise pour la chemise étant donné que son bar est plein de couleur mais je n'échappe pas à la petite jupe qui arrive juste au-dessus de mes genoux. Je la mixe avec des collants opaques et une paire de petits talons puis je prends mon service en salle alors qu'il reste au bar. J'ai de la chance d'avoir trouvé ce boulot. Encore une fois, je le dois à monsieur Johnson qui est un client régulier. Il a vanté mes qualités à Joe qui m'a engagé trois jours plus tard. Ce boulot m'a sauvé la vie et à présent qu'il ne va pas bien, je fais de mon mieux pour aider mon patron. Je fais donc le service en salle alors qu'il gère le bar ce qui lui permets de ne pas trop marcher et avec sa canne, c'est tant mieux. Je retiens un grognement que le groupe habituel entre dans la salle. Ils s'installent à la table qu'ils ont jugé la meilleure pour m'observer travaillé et m'interpellent. Je les rejoins en souriant pour prendre leur commande même si j'ai envie de leur vomir sur la tête. Ce sont des jeunes cadres qui se pensent branchés parce qu'ils vont boire un verre après le boulot. Tous en costumes trois pièces, mallette en cuir aux pieds et coiffure parfaites, ils s'imaginent que si je me fais belle c'est uniquement pour eux. Alors qu'ils ne laissent que des pourboires de misères. En fait si je devais compter sur eux pour payer mes factures, j'aurais perdu la maison de mes parents depuis belle lurette. Dix cents par tête et ils sont à peine cinq. Trois dollars par semaine… Heureusement d'autres clients sont plus généreux et Joe paye bien. Je rejoins mon patron et signale que comme d'habitude, ils veulent tous une pression et un bol de cacahuètes. Il sourit et prend le pot qui est à part en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Techniquement il n'a pas le droit de les proposer étant donné qu'elles sont sorties depuis une semaine mais il doit être comme moi. En avoir assez de les entendre m'inviter à sortir ou tenter de poser leurs main sur moi. C'est dans ces moments-là que je remercie maman de m'avoir fait prendre des cours de danse. J'arrive à me dérober à la plupart de leurs mains baladeuses. J'apporte leur commande et m'éloigne pour nettoyer une table quand je les entendu siffler en commentant mes fesses. Pauvres types ! Je termine ma tâche indifférente et accueille les nouveaux clients d'un sourire commercial. C'est un couple qui cherche visiblement un coin tranquille. Je leur propose la table la plus éloignée des cadres et leur tends la carte avant de m'éloigner pour qu'ils puissent choisir sans pression. Ils me rappellent une minute plus tard et commande deux cocas les yeux dans les yeux. J'apporte la commande à Joe en me demandant pourquoi leurs visages me sont familiers. C'est quand la fille me regarde que je me rappelle la voir en cours d'espagnol. Ils sont du lycée. Je leur souhaite de passer un bon moment et m'éloigne

Deux heures plus tard, on est pleins et je cours partout ramassant la vaisselle sale et distribuant les cartes sans pouvoir souffler. Les cadres sont encore là. Ils ne partiront qu'à vingt heures et je continue de louvoyer entre les tables en évitant leurs mains mais parfois je les entends rire au moment où l'une d'entre elle parvient à se poser sur moi. Sur ma taille, mes cuisses, mes fesses. Je les remets à leur place à chaque fois mais rien à faire. Après quatre ou cinq verres, ils sont trop soûls pour comprendre et je suis obligée d'éviter la table au maximum. Mes camarades me font signe et je les rejoins en souriant. C'est lui qui me règle leur consommation puis ils se lèvent. La fille me file un dollar de pourboire et je les remercie avant de les inviter à revenir bientôt. J'apporte la monnaie à Joe avant de retourner nettoyer la table à présent vide.

A la fin de la journée, je suis exténuée. Je n'ai même pas pu prendre ma pause pour faire mes devoirs. Heureusement le bar ferme à vingt heures, puisqu'on n'a plus de cuisinier et je suis libre de rentrer chez moi en métro. Ce soir je suis trop fatiguée pour me changer et je le regrette quand je prends le métro. Un type commence à se frotter contre moi devant le regard indifférent d'un type… Ah non il n'est pas indifférent puisqu'il commence à caresser son jeans. Les hommes sont des porcs ! Sans réfléchir j'enfonce mon pied entre les jambes de celui qui est derrière avant de fixer celui qui se croyait au ciné.

« - Les films pornos on les regarde chez soi ! Quant à vous, allez prendre une douche froide, ajouté-je pour le type derrière qui se tient le pantalon en m'insultant.

« - Bravo, sourit une femme.

« - Euh merci. J'ai été ravie de me faire presque agressée sexuellement devant l'indifférence générale, souris-je avec sarcasme.

Elle rougit soudainement alors que plusieurs types tournent la tête gênés. En même temps j'ai raison, non ? Ma station arrive et je sors pour rejoindre ma rue. Naturellement Paul n'est pas rentré, il ne rentre jamais avant moi. J'en profite pour me réchauffer une assiette que j'avale en faisant mes devoirs. Quand mon frère arrive naturellement rien n'est prêt pour lui et il commence à crier que ce n'est pas normal et je le fixe choquée avant de me reprendre.

« - Oh hé maman t'a fait des mains et un cerveau alors si tu veux manger tu utilises tes mains pour ouvrir le placard et prendre une assiette. Avec ton autre main, tu referme le placard et tu te sers de tes jambes et tes pieds pour rejoindre le plan de travail ou t'attend ton dîner. Tu utilises tes mains pour mettre ton repas dans ton assiette et mettre le tout au micro-onde pendant deux minutes maximum ! Je ne suis ni ta bonne ni maman c'est clair ?

« - Elle au moins elle faisait de bons petits plats elle m'attendait pour manger ?

« - Ah ouais ? Ben dans ce cas, rentre plus tôt et tu pourras manger avec quelqu'un et si la qualité des repas ne te plaît pas, tu n'a qu'à te coller aux fourneaux au lieu d'attendre que je fasse tout.

Il m'énerve quand il joue les assistés comme ça ! Bordel, il a quinze ans, il devrait savoir se faire des pâtes. Il me foudroie du regard mais je ne baisse pas les yeux et il finit par céder pour réchauffer son repas. Satisfaite, je referme livres et cahiers et monte dans ma chambre pour terminer de bosser dans le calme. Je le préviens qu'il est de corvée de vaisselle avant de fermer la porte. Pardon maman, je sais que tu m'as demandé de veiller sur eux mais Paul me prend vraiment la tête !

Quand je me lève le lendemain, c'est pour noter que la vaisselle n'a pas été faite et je décide de laisser traîner. Comme aujourd'hui je ne travaille pas, je décide de filer voir Meena à l'hôpital au lieu de nettoyer. Je regarde l'heure et songe brièvement à aller le réveiller mais il a un réveil et je commence à en avoir assez de devoir tout faire à sa place. Je me prépare donc et quand il est l'heure, je sors de la maison en verrouillant puis rejoins l'arrêt du car. Je note que ses potes cherchent autour de moi ce que j'ai fait de Paul mais je sors mon livre avec indifférence. Finalement Maxendre s'approche de moi et m'interpelle.

« - Il est où Paul ?

« - Pourquoi t'es amoureux ?

« - Eurk non mais il est pas là !

« - Il attend le baiser du prince charmant, tu veux y aller, proposé-je en lui tendant la clé de la maison.

Il me fixe comme si un troisième bras me poussait sur le visage puis rejoint ses potes alors que j'entends certaines filles rires de cette conversation je secoue mentalement la tête et quand le bus scolaire arrive, je monte en songeant à mon frère qui va arriver en retard au lycée.

Je le croise à dix heures ou plutôt il me fonce dessus en me demandant pourquoi je ne l'ai pas réveillé au matin.

« - Tu te souviens ? Je ne suis pas ta bonne ! Pense à faire la vaisselle ce soir ! Maintenant fais de l'air, je dois encore aller voir monsieur Johnson.

« - C'est ça, va t'envoyer en l'air avec ton mec, crie-t-il me faisant me stopper choquée.

Sans réfléchir, je me tourne lui colle une gifle aussi humiliante que bruyante. Ses potes qui se marraient comme des bossus se taisent aussitôt alors que Paul me fixe furieux.

« - Quoi ? Tu vas me frapper ? Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on joue à ça tous les deux, demandé-je provocatrice. Tu vas serrer tes poings pour tenter de prouver à tes potes que t'es un homme parce que t'as trois poils sur la queue ? Vas-y frappe, je t'attends !

Il me fixe et desserre les poings avant de me tourner le dos. Je le fixe en secouant la tête et foudroie ses potes du regard. L'un deux a encore les poings serrés. Il s'approche de moi et je le laisse venir pas impressionnée pour un sou. Il ne s'arrête que lorsque nos nez sont à deux doigts de se toucher. Seulement avant que l'un de nous puisse faire quoi que ce soit, mon prof de math nous rejoint et nous demande ce qu'il se passe.

« - Tiens le prince charmant est arrivé ! A point nommé.

« - Parce que tu crois que ça m'empêcherait de te foutre une raclée ? Lève la main sur moi et tu vas comprendre le sens du mot humiliant !

Monsieur Johnson nous observe l'un et l'autre puis me fait signe de le suivre. Une fois dans sa classe, il me demande plus d'explication et je m'appuis contre une table pour lui parler des problèmes que je commence à avoir avec Paul puis écoute ses conseils pour gérer mon frère. Je prends quelques notes et quand la sonnerie retentit, je prends congé et rejoins le gymnase où je me change en entendant le babillage de mes camarades. Ils ont de la chance, ils prévoient des sorties au ciné, une fête pour ce week-end, une soirée entre copine, ou un plan pour gérer un mec. J'aimerais retrouver leur insouciance. Ne m'inquiéter que de plaire à un garçon que je trouverais mignon et chercher quelle nuance de rouge à lèvres m'irait le mieux.

Les cours terminés, je prends le métro, plus rapide, et rejoignis l'hôpital. Je passe au kiosque acheter un magazine à ma sœur puis monte les étages, traverse les services pour finalement trouver ma sœur assise sur son lit. Elle coiffe une petite fille lui faisant des nattes et je reste dans l'embrassure de la porte quelques instants. Je les écoute discuter de la dernière bavure de Justin Bieber puis me racle la gorge m'attirant leurs regards. Celui de ma sœur s'allume et elle sourit.

« - Sarah, je te présente Mitchie ma grande sœur et ma maman depuis presque deux ans. Maman Mitchie, sourit-elle, voici Sarah. Elle vient d'arriver dans le service.

« - Bonjour Sarah, je suis ravie de te rencontrer.

Elle sourit en me saluant alors que je rejoins ma sœur pour embrasser sa joue. Elle se laisse faire et termine tranquillement ses tresses en m'interrogeant sur ma journée d'hier. Je souris de la voir jouer les grandes et accepte de répondre à ses questions avant de l'interroger à mon tour. Elle me rassure sur son état de santé puis je lui tends le magazine la faisant applaudir joyeusement. Sa joie me fait sourire et je lui propose de sortir dans les jardins. Elle accepte et je demande à Sarah de venir avec nous. Il ne nous faut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre le coin jardin de l'hôpital et bientôt, je les regarde discuter ensemble tout en interrogeant Sarah. Je trouve étrange que sa famille ne soit pas avec elle mais elle fait une grimace avant de m'expliquer que sa maman est au travail. Elle viendra demain, elle lui a promis. Rassurée, à l'idée qu'elle ne soit pas seule toute la journée, je me mêle un peu de leur conversation qui porte sur ce nouveau groupe de musique anglais. Les One Direction. Chacune à son préféré qu'elle défend bec et ongles et quand ma sœur me demande quel est mon préféré, je fixe la photo du groupe en m'interrogeant. Je voudrais en choisir un de libre, je n'ai pas envie de piquer le chouchou une enfant malade mais comment avouer que j'ignore complètement qui est qui. Je finis par en désigner un. Sarah rit et m'avoue que j'ai choisi Louis. Bon ça va, elle préfère Harry et ma sœur a un crush sur le blondinet. Enfin à mon avis, j'ai plus de chance de croiser une licorne se baladant sur un arc-en-ciel qu'elles en ont de croiser ces types là dans la rue mais bon.

Je reste avec ma sœur jusqu'à dix-huit heures puis je l'embrasse avant de chercher un médecin pour parler avec lui. J'ai besoin d'être certaine que l'état de ma sœur est stable. J'ai encore besoin de temps pour réunir l'argent qui pourrait la sauver… Du moins à condition qu'on trouve un donneur mais j'ai encore du mal à me dire qu'il faille qu'un enfant meurt pour que ma sœur puisse vivre et sortir de cet hôpital en marchant. Naturellement je ne croise personne et je finis par rejoindre le bureau des infirmières. J'attends quelques instants puis l'une d'entre elle me voit. On discute quelques minutes et elle appelle le docteur Sanders au bureau. Un type un peu trop mignon, il va faire craquer ma sœur, nous rejoint et se présente à moi.

« - Je préférais parler à vos parents mademoiselle ?

« - Bien sûr… Quand vous irez au paradis. Ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture il y a deux ans. Je suis légalement la tutrice de ma sœur.

« - Mais vous avez à peine vingt ans.

« - Dix-huit. Je suis une mineure émancipée. Docteur, comment va ma petite sœur ?

« - Eh bien ces derniers examens montrent qu'elle est stable mais vous savez avec cette maladie…

« - Je sais, soufflé-je, son état peut s'aggraver d'un jour à l'autre.

Fatiguée, je me laisse tomber contre le mur. Je vais devoir travailler deux fois plus dur pour réussir à la sauver. Et je ne peux même pas compter sur l'aide de Paul. Il est déjà incapable de faire une vaisselle alors trouver un travail l'an prochain relèvera de l'exploit. Une main se pose sur mon épaule et je regarde le médecin.

« - Ecoutez mademoiselle Torres, je sais que tout ça vous semble dur à gérer et que vous avez l'impression de devoir tout gérer seule, mais rassurez-vous, on prend soin de votre petite sœur et on fera ce qu'il faut pour que son état ne se dégrade pas.

« - Oui, vous n'avez pas le choix, je n'ai pas encore les moyens de payer l'opération, soupiré-je… Bien merci de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps. Je vais aller lui dire au revoir. J'ai encore des devoirs à faire pour demain et malheureusement je ne suis pas médecin. Je vais passer la soirée sur le génome humain.

Il sourit et me propose de m'aider sur ce cours, si ça peut me faire souffler. Une partie de moi voudrait accepter mais je préfère comprendre seule aussi je décline. Il sourit et m'assure que son offre est permanente puis s'éloigne alors que je retourne voir Meena. Sarah a du retourner dans sa chambre puisqu'elle est seule et dévore déjà le magazine que je viens de lui apporter. J'embrasse sa joue et la prends dans mes bras quelques instants puis je quitte la pièce en lui promettant de revenir rapidement. Quand je ne sais pas encore mais je trouverais bien un autre moment pour venir la voir.

Je rentre chez moi et je commence mes devoirs avant de noter que la vaisselle n'est toujours pas faite. Très bien s'il veut jouer aux cons, on peut être deux. Je prends toute la vaisselle propre sauf une assiette et une fourchette pour moi et je cache tout dans la chambre de notre sœur. Il n'y va jamais après tout. Une fois fait, je prépare de la purée ainsi que des poissons panés. C'est vrai que maman faisait toujours de super plats mais elle avait le temps de chercher dans ses livres de recettes. Moi pas. Je m'installe et mange tout en travaillant si bien que lorsque Paul se décide à rentrer, j'ai presque terminé mes devoirs. Il commence à rouspéter qu'il va encore manger seul et fouille dans les placards en quête de vaisselle propre sans la trouver naturellement.

« - T'en as fait quoi de la vaisselle ?

« - J'ai tout revendu. Si tu veux de la vaisselle propre, tu laves celle d'hier que tu devais faire ou tu manges dans une assiette sale. Choisie-là bien, j'ai versé un peu de liquide vaisselle au-dessus de l'évier.

Je sors de la cuisine sur ces mots et rejoins ma chambre. J'ai un maigre sourire en l'entendant pester comme si tout était de ma faute mais bientôt l'eau coule. Je suppose qu'il ne va laver que pour lui mais comme à présent, c'est ainsi que je vais procéder ça ne me dérange pas. Une fois mes devoirs terminés, je me couche et m'endors presque aussitôt harassée par cette journée trop longue. Vivement samedi que je puisse dormir un peu plus longtemps.

…

Et voilà. Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ? Des deux vies tellement différentes entre Mitchie et Shane ? A votre avis, comment va se dérouler leur rencontre ? Leur histoire ? Rendez-vous demain pour plus d'informations.

Miss Tagada (L)


	2. Chapter 2

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Sans plus tard je vous laisse lire la seconde partie de cette fiction et avec la fameuse rencontre. Merci tout de même à **Miss Morgane**, **Pims10** et **Butterfly Fictions** pour leurs reviews.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à Disney. Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers quelques instants, le temps d'une histoire et je remettrais tout en place après l'épilogue, c'est promis. Et navrée pour les fautes. Cette année, l'histoire est publiée telle quelle. Elle sera repostée une fois corrigée.

Bonne lecture à tous !

**POV Shane**

La voiture s'arrête devant l'ambassade américaine et je soupire longuement. Il ne me reste qu'un mois pour trouver la perle rare sinon je devrais rentrer à Symora et rencontrer toutes les princesses, comtesses et duchesses de la planète. J'entre dans l'ambassade en saluant tout le personnel qui a été prié de saluer mon arrivée. Je déteste le protocole et toutes ces courbettes. Quand j'entre enfin dans ma chambre, je me laisse tomber sur le dos en secouant la tête. Je ne vais jamais y arriver. Ma poche vibre et je fouille à l'intérieur pour prendre mon portable. C'est un message de Jason. « _Ta sœur est tombée malade. Rien de méchant mais elle est aphone. Pas d'appel cette semaine pour te dire tout ce que je fais !_ » Je soupire mais je prends deux minutes pour lui répondre. « _Merci pour l'info. Tu veilles sur elle ? Retour dans un mois. _» Je pose mon téléphone sur mon lit puis me relève pour prendre une douche avant d'appeler le château afin d'avoir des nouvelles. Père avait une réunion avec ses ministres ce matin et j'aimerais savoir ce que j'ai raté. Je reste au téléphone une heure durant laquelle je prends beaucoup de notes puis je fais appeler Soren.

« - Vous vouliez me voir monsieur ?

« - Oui, j'ai envie de sortir. Allons visiter la grosse pomme. Qu'en dis-tu ?

« - Je vais faire appeler la voiture monsieur. Autre chose ?

« - Oui, prenez de la monnaie, je vais peut-être faire un tour dans un magasin. Pour rencontrer des femmes qui ne connaissent pas ma famille.

Il hoche la tête et ressort de ma chambre le temps que je troque mon costume, contre un jeans, un pull épais et mes Converses qui commencent à être élimées. Je ressemble à un homme normal à présent. Mes vêtements ne sont plus neufs, mes cheveux sont plus longs et je porte même une légère barbe. Maya déteste mon look mais ça fait plaisir de ne pas être toujours parfait et tirés à quatre épingles. J'attrape un manteau de saison, l'écharpe que m'a tricoté ma sœur puis je rejoins mon secrétaire particulier. La voiture, une berline noire sans les drapeaux, nous attend devant l'entrée. Je croise une des domestiques qui me sourit avec un faux air candide sur le visage. Son regard mutin est préparé et je me retiens de le lui signaler. A la place, je regarde Soren prendre le volant de la voiture et je monte derrière avant de lui indiquer que j'ai surtout envie de me balader dans les rues. Je suis ici pour seulement une semaine, autant faire un peu de repérage. On traverse Soho, Manhattan, le Queens puis je demande à ce qu'on s'arrête dans une épicerie. Naturellement mon secrétaire m'en demande la cause et je soupire avant de lui signaler qu'on n'a pas d'eau et il se trouve que j'ai soif. Je sais que je lui ai demandé de tenir les cordons de la bourse pour que je ne dilapide pas tout en choses futiles mais là ça devient agaçant. Si au début, il me propose de retourner à l'ambassade, je finis par lui signaler que, dans un souci d'économie de carburant et de rejet dans l'atmosphère, s'arrêter devant la prochaine épicerie nous coûtera moins et sera moins néfaste à l'environnement. Je note cependant qu'il fait mine de ne pas voir les deux premières et finis par lui signaler, un peu énervé, la suivante. Il s'arrête et commence à se détacher mais je lui annonce que je vais y aller seul avant de lui demander l'argent. Il me le donne sans faire d'esclandre et je sors légèrement énervé. Bon sang, je n'achète pas un autre château ou une voiture de sport inutile ! Je veux juste de l'eau ! J'entre dans l'épicerie avant de percuter quelqu'un. Une femme à en croire le bruit qu'elle fait en tentant de retrouver son équilibre. Machinalement j'attrape son poignet pour la stabiliser puis note ces deux sacs pleins à ras bord. Voulant m'excuser, je baisse les yeux pour rencontrer les siens seulement je suis incapable de parler. Elle me fixe, de ses grands yeux effarés. Le chocolat de ses pupilles me retourne l'estomac alors que mon cœur s'accélère. Elle est magnifique ! Je note brièvement ses cheveux châtain qui semblent attachés à la va-vite, et l'absence de maquillage de son visage. Quelqu'un se racle la gorge derrière moi et je reviens au présent avant de me décaler pour laisser entrer l'homme. Je suis toujours devant ma belle inconnue et je me racle la gorge.

« - Je vous prie de m'excuser charmante demoiselle. J'étais énervé et je n'ai pas fait attention où j'allais, dis-je aussi amusé que gêné.

« - Euh… Je… Ce… Ce n'est rien, reprend-elle les joues rosies et pas par le froid. Je ne faisais pas vraiment attention et… Euh… Enfin je…

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase et ne semble pas pressée de partir ce qui m'arrange. Je peux, à loisir observer sa peau délicate se colorer de rouge, son regard devenir brillant à mesure qu'elle me détaille, ses lèvres pleines qui semblent me supplier de les embrasser. Je crois que je pourrais épouser cette fille. Elle est si belle, sans artifice et semble délicate. Pourtant je suis certain qu'elle est loin d'être la fleur fragile à laquelle elle me fait penser. Je me reprends, une nouvelle fois et lui propose, en voyant un sac en papier devenir humide, de la ramener chez elle avant que ça fonde. Elle secoue la tête et jette un œil paniqué à son sac puis au ciel comme si elle voulait s'assurer qu'il ne pleuvrait pas.

« - Je… Non, merci ça va aller. Enfin je veux dire, vous devez avoir autre chose à faire et j'habite seulement à quelques rues d'ici. Je serais rentrée rapidement.

« - Je vous en prie, insisté-je en la regardant dans les yeux. J'aimerais vraiment vous ramener chez vous pour me faire pardonner de vous avoir bousculée. Je suis garé juste ici, dis-je en montrant la voiture où Soren m'attend en faisant mine de ne pas nous observer alors qu'il ne doit pas rater une miette de cet échange.

Elle regarde la voiture en se mordant la lèvre puis finit par accepter. Ce qui me surprend. Je croyais les femmes plus méfiantes. Enfin ça m'arrange aussi je ne fais aucune remarque. Je prends d'autorité un de ses sacs et le met dans le coffre alors qu'elle m'imite avec l'autre puis je lui tiens la portière de la voiture. Elle me regarde faire, surprise mais monte. Je ferme derrière elle et fais le tour pour prendre place à ses côtés. Mon secrétaire lui demande où elle habite et elle nous donne l'adresse même si j'ignore totalement où on se trouve. Elle décide de nous guider sans rien ajouter d'autre des « tournez à droite » ou à gauche. Pour ma part, j'essaie de ne pas la dévorer du regard mais elle me fascine et je finis par ne plus tenir.

« - Je m'appelle Shane, dis-je en lui tendant la main.

« - Mitchie, répond-elle en souriant doucement.

« - Enchanté mademoiselle Mitchie. Ce n'est pas commun comme prénom.

« - C'est un surnom, je n'aime pas mon prénom.

« - Je comprends. Moi je préfère mon prénom aux surnoms que me donne les gens que je côtois.

« - Ah bon ? Quels sont-ils ?

« - J'ai le droit à Roi-Prime parce que je suis destiné à reprendre les rênes de l'entreprise de mon père. Et c'est un peu son royaume. Mon cousin trouve la blague très drôle, précisé-je devant son air interloqué. Mon autre cousin dont je suis très proche m'appelle Simba.

« - Comme le fils de Mufasa dans le roi **lion** ?

« - Exactement. Il trouve la blague de son frère amusante et surfe sur l'idée.

« - Et le reste de votre famille ?

« - Ma famille est anti surnoms. Ils n'utilisent que les prénoms. Ma mère part du principe qu'elle n'a pas cherché des semaines un prénom dans les livres pour m'appeler autrement. Et mon père écoute ma mère.

« - Comme dans toutes les familles. L'homme apporte peut-être le plus d'argent mais c'est toujours sa femme qui règne à la maison. C'est ici, signale-t-elle à mon chauffeur.

« - C'est pareil avec vos parents, demandé-je quand on se gare.

« - Oui jusqu'à l'accident, c'était ma mère qui faisait la loi.

« - Plus maintenant ?

« - Non, dit-elle en sortant de l'habitacle. Je… Non.

« - Je suis navré.

J'ai parlé sans réfléchir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est arrivé à ses parents mais il est clair qu'elle les a perdus. Son regard s'est embué rapidement et ses épaules se sont légèrement affaissées. Je sors de la voiture et ouvre le coffre pour prendre le sac fragile en lui assurant que je vais le ramener chez elle. Elle hoche la tête et l'autre sac dans ses bras, elle monte alors que Soren me lance un regard inquiet. Je le rassure, je ne vais pas m'attarder, je voudrais simplement m'excuser et obtenir qu'on se revoit. Elle me plait déjà plus que les autres filles que j'ai rencontrées ces derniers mois. J'entre à sa suite dans une maison qui semble aussi chaleureuse qu'austère mais je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi. Comme elle me le demande, je pose son sac de course sur le plan de travail et me tourne vers elle pour prendre congé. Seulement je suis stoppé quand je la vois retirer son manteau. Il ne lui rendait pas justice mais avec son pull et son jeans moulant, je ne peux qu'admettre qu'elle est magnifique. Comment faire pour m'attarder suffisamment jusqu'à obtenir d'elle un rendez-vous ? Rendu muet par la beauté qui émane d'elle, je la regarde fouiller dans le placard et en sortir un verre et y verser de l'eau avant de me le tendre.

« - On dirait que vous avez la voix enrouée tout à l'heure, dit-elle en souriant. J'en ai conclu que vous veniez acheter de l'eau à l'épicerie.

« - En effet. Je vous remercie.

« - Vous n'êtes pas d'ici pas vrai ?

« - Non, je suis arrivé à New York, ce matin. Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ?

« - Votre façon de parler. Les gens disent « merci » et non « je vous remercie ». Ils vous interrogent quand vous laissez une phrase en suspens et ne présente pas leurs excuses sans savoir de quoi il en retourne… Quand j'ai parlé de mes parents, je ne vous ai rien dit et pourtant, vous m'avez dit être navré, signale-t-elle quand je sourcille.

« - Il m'a semblé évident que vous les aviez perdu et on ne se connaît pas encore assez pour que je me permette de jouer les intrus dans votre vie en vous demandant comment et pourquoi.

« - Pas encore ? Serait-ce votre manière de me demander qu'on se revoit ?

« - C'est en effet un projet que je caresse. J'ignore simplement comment formuler ma requête sans vous paraître insistant ou intrusif.

« - Vous ne parlez vraiment pas comme un type lambda, pouffe-t-elle… Mais c'est d'accord. On peut se voir demain au _Art Cafe and Bar_.

Je souris et la remercie de ce rendez-vous. Elle hausse les épaules, malgré son drôle de sourire et prends son ticket de caisse pour me noter l'adresse pendant que je termine mon verre. Une fois fait, je la remercie pour le verre, prends le papier et je la laisse à sa journée. Je me demande cependant si elle vit seule. Il y a une paire de basket boueuse dans l'entrée et elles semblent trop grandes pour elle. Aurait-elle un petit ami ? Si tel est le cas, je ne pourrais pas la revoir. Je monte dans la voiture et on reprend la balade avant que je ne demande à ce qu'on rentre à l'ambassade. Je ne perds pas de temps et monte directement dans mes appartements pour me changer. J'enfile un maillot de bain sous mes vêtements et je rejoins la piscine où je plonge la tête la première. Elle est plus petite que celle du château mais pour faire des longueurs c'est suffisant. De plus les murs en briques rafraîchissent la pièce et contraste agréablement avec la chaleur de l'eau. Je nage quelques minutes sur le ventre puis finis sur le dos avant de m'arrêter au milieu de l'eau.

« - Elle s'appelle Mitchie, souris-je en fixant le plafond en bois. J'aime le son de sa voix et son petit sourire.

Je me sens idiot d'être pressé d'être demain. Elle doit vivre avec un ami ou son frère. Si elle avait quelqu'un, elle ne m'aurait pas donné rendez-vous après. Oui ce doit être ça. Elle a un grand frère qui veille sur elle et qui va probablement demande de ne pas jouer avec le cœur de sa petite sœur. Discours que je pourrais servir aux petits amis de ma sœur si nous n'étions pas une famille royale. Elle a peu d'occasion de sortir avec des garçons. Même si je sais qu'elle a déjà eu son premier bisou. Avec un duc néerlandais qui adorait parler de son beau pays. Je secoue la tête et oublie ma petite sœur et ses histoires de cœur pour penser à Mitchie. Je me demande quelle peut être son prénom ? Quelque chose qui commence par Mi… Michelle ? Mickaëla ? Micheline ? Michouka ? Ce prénom me fait rire doucement et je cherche quel peut être son prénom. Si elle ne l'aime pas, je vais avoir du mal à obtenir l'information… Qui sait, quand elle rencontrera mes parents, elle se présentera avec son prénom ? Elle s'en sentira obligée en voyant leurs couronnes mais bon, j'aimerais le connaître avant. Je ne voudrais pas être mariée à une Miguelita. J'adorais ma grand-mère mais je n'ai pas envie que mon épouse porte le même prénom. Je soupire doucement avant de tourner la tête quand la porte s'ouvre. C'est la domestique au faux regard mutin qui s'incline devant moi avant de me prévenir que mon dîner sera bientôt servi. Je la remercie et attends qu'elle soit partie pour sortir de l'eau. Torse nu, je passe devant la baie vitrée qui donne sur le jardin, traverse le coin salon pour rejoindre la cabine de douche où je me lave avant de me rhabiller. J'observe mes joues qui s'ombrent de poils noirs et passe ma main dessus avant de glisser mes doigts dans mes cheveux mouillés. Plutôt satisfait de l'image que me renvoie le miroir, je quitte la piscine et rejoins la salle à manger en songeant que je vais encore manger seul ou en compagnie d'un ambassadeur éventuel. En voyant qu'un seul couvert est dressé je retiens un soupir et attaque mon repas. Je crois que c'est ce qu'il me manque le plus. La compagnie le soir. J'en ai assez de manger seul. C'est toujours ainsi les deux premiers jours quand j'arrive dans une ville. Le reste de la semaine, je trouve de la compagnie, je dîne dans un restaurant ou autre mais ce soir finalement ça ne me dérange pas. Je n'ai pas à faire la conversation et je peux dîner en songeant à Mitchie. A l'imaginer manger seule avec son grand frère à cette table dans la cuisine. A grand renforts de gestes, elle lui raconte qu'un inconnu l'a aidé avec ses courses, qu'elle a rendez-vous avec lui dans un bar. Il fronce les sourcils et lui rappelle d'être prudente, la met en garde sur le danger que je pourrais représenter. Pour le tranquilliser, elle lui propose d'assister au rendez-vous à quelques tables même si elle lui rappelle qu'elle est majeure. Cette scène me fait sourire et quand mon propre dîner est terminé, je quitte la table et fais signe à Soren de me rejoindre dans ma chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, je m'affale sur mon canapé et lui demande de faire en sorte que la domestique au regard mutin ne m'approche plus. Je ne veux même pas la voir quand je mange. Elle ne m'a pas quitté des yeux, j'ai senti son regard gourmand sur moi tout le long du repas et c'était plus que désagréable.

« - Il sera fait comme vous le souhaitez monsieur. Que voulez-vous faire demain ?

« - J'ai rendez-vous à cette adresse, dis-je en lui montrant le ticket de caisse, à quatorze heures.

« - Très bien, je vais enregistrer l'adresse dans le GPS de la voiture et…

« - Ramène-moi ce papier après. Je tiens à le garder pour le moment.

Il sourcille mais s'abstient de faire une remarque quand je le fixe. Il hoche la tête et sors de mes appartements. Il y revient quelques minutes plus tard et me tend le ticket de caisse où Mitchie a écrit l'adresse du bar ainsi que l'heure où nous retrouver. Je le préviens que je ne veux plus être dérangé de la soirée et il s'en va alors que je prends le carnet que je trimballe avec moi depuis plusieurs mois. J'entame une nouvelle page en écrivant New York en gros. Comme un titre. Suite à ça, je raconte ma journée, ce que j'ai vu, la rencontre que j'ai faite et la décris avec force de détails avant de terminer avec la question que je pose à chaque rencontre. « Est-ce elle la perle rare que je cherche partout ? » Je referme le cahier que je range dans mon chevet puis je prends ma tablette pour appeler ma sœur par vidéo. Je sais qu'elle ne peut pas parler aussi je fais la conversation, lui raconte ce que j'ai vu de New York, lui promets un souvenir si elle se tient à carreau et comme il est presque huit heures au château, je raccroche avant de prendre un livre tandis qu'elle va assister à ses cours.

…

Quand Soren se gare devant le bar où j'ai rendez-vous, je sourcille. Il est coloré en tout cas. Je traverse d'un pas souple la petite terrasse et entre dans la salle. Je la scanne avant de sourire en notant que je suis le premier à arriver et me tourne pour saluer la femme qui m'a dit bonjour quand je m'arrête. C'est elle. Mitchie. Elle travaille ici. Son petit air amusé me fait comprendre qu'elle attendait de voir ma tête quand je m'en apercevrai et sans quitter mon sourire je la rejoins au bar puisqu'elle est derrière. Je note qu'elle porte une chemise rouge qui lui donne bonne mine et qu'elle semble plus grande qu'hier.

« - Bonjour mademoiselle, dis-je sans cesser de sourire. J'attends quelqu'un, est-ce possible de l'attendre au bar ?

« - Il est vide pour le moment. Mais si vous me décrivez votre ami, je pourrais le conduire à votre table quand il arrivera. Ça vous permettra d'être plus à l'aise que sur les tabourets du bar. On a des tables avec banquette.

« - C'est une jeune femme magnifique. Aux cheveux châtain avec des reflets dorés. Un regard chocolat brillant et très expressif, dis-je en entrant dans son jeu. Un visage… Comment pourrais-je décrire cette création de Dieu ?… Elle est simplement bien plus belle qu'elle ne se l'imagine. Des lèvres pleines et d'un rose très doux, la peau matte mais pas bronzée. Un peu plus petite que vous mais vous portez probablement des chaussures à talon. Une chose dont elle n'a pas besoin pour allonger ses jambes qui m'ont semblés merveilleuse hier.

« - Vous attendez Barbie, pouffe-t-elle en souriant.

« - Plutôt un ange, probablement tombée de son nuage en voulant nous observer nous autres pauvre hommes.

« - Ok qu'est-ce que je vous sers Shane ?

« - Vous auriez un cocktail sans alcool à la mûre ?

« - Non désolée. On en a aux fruits rouges mais à cette époque de l'année on n'a plus de fruits rouges frais. Ça sera des surgelés.

« - Ça me va.

« - Très bien, je vous apporte votre flamant rose à votre table, dit-elle en m'indiquant la salle.

Je souris mais décide, pour le moment, de rester au bar. Ça ne semble pas l'ennuyer mais très vite, un homme avec une canne la remplace et je décide de migrer dans un coin tranquille. Dos au mur, je l'observe aller d'une table à l'autre. Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais notre rendez-vous mais peu importe. Je bois lentement mon verre avant de sortir mon téléphone pour envoyer un sms à ma sœur. Hier je lui ai dit que j'avais rendez-vous avec elle et lui raconte le tour que m'a joué ma belle Mitchie. Elle lira ce message en se réveillant dans quelques heures et il se peut que je sois encore là à la regarder travailler. Une fois envoyé je contacte Jason. « _Salut cousin. Comment vas-tu ? Dis-moi que ton père n'a pas organisé les fiançailles avec Rose ? Comment va ma sœur ? Tu as des infos qu'elle n'a pas ? _»

A dix-huit heures, je suis obligé de quitter le _Art Cafe and Bar_ non sans laisser un pourboire et un petit mot pour ma jolie serveuse. Je rejoins Soren qui m'ouvre la portière. Tandis que je m'attache, je note que Mitchie en train de lire le message que j'ai laissé et je souris en songeant à demain. Même si pour le moment je suis attendu d'urgence à l'ambassade.

**POV Mitchie**

Quand j'ai vu Shane entrer, je l'ai salué en guettant sa réaction quand il comprendrait que ce n'était pas un rendez-vous. Il voulait me revoir, il pourrait mais je ne boirais pas un verre avec lui. Le faire entrer chez moi était une erreur. Erreur qui n'est dû qu'à sa beauté frappante. A son regard indéchiffrable, à son air mystérieux. A ses cheveux pas coiffés comme beaucoup mais qui lui allaient bien, au début de barbe qui lui mangeait gentiment le visage renforçant son air mystérieux du type trop occupé pour se raser mais qui s'en fiche parce que ça lui donne l'air beau-gosse. Ce qui m'énerve la plupart du temps mais Shane… Ça lui donne ce foutu air de beau-gosse mystérieux qui va foutre ma vie en l'air. Je ne peux pas le laisser entrer dans ma vie encore moins dans mon cœur. J'espère voir la déception dans ses yeux quand il va se rendre compte qu'on ne boit pas un verre ensemble seulement, quand il me remarque, il continue de sourire. Il s'approche de moi et me salue enfin. Tandis qu'on badine, il me décrit même si plus il parle moins je me reconnais dans la description, j'essaie de rester loin de lui. Son odeur a quelque chose d'attrayant qui me pousse à me rapprocher de lui jusqu'à me blottir dans ses grands bras musclés. Sauf que c'est impossible. Il ne supportera pas ma vie très longtemps. Ne jamais pouvoir se voir parce que quand je ne travaille pas, je suis à l'hôpital avec Meena. Voir mon petit frère m'insulter sans cesse et me faire vivre un enfer à la maison ou presque… Je me reprends et prends sa commande avant de lui signaler qu'il peut aller s'installer à une table. Il décide de rester face à moi, pendant que je fais la vaisselle. Quand Joe revient, je lui rends sa place et m'occupe de nettoyer la salle. Le bar est ouvert depuis dix heures du matin mais on a très peu de client le matin. Quelques uns sont venus boire un café mais au bar. Pourtant, je nettoie les tables pour m'occuper plus qu'autre chose. Je sens le regard de Shane sur moi et quand je me tourne, irrémédiablement je croise ses yeux. Il ne semble pas détailler mon corps se bornant à m'observer moi. Mon visage. C'est agréable malgré tout.

A plusieurs reprises, tout au long de l'après-midi, il commande le même cocktail faisant sourciller Joe qui finit par me demander si je veux de l'aide pour le faire sortir du bar. Lui aussi a remarqué qu'il me suit du regard. Je le rassure et lui explique le tour de cochon que je lui ai fait puis rejoins la table de mon « rendez-vous », pour le servir. A seize heures, les cadres arrivent et je me retiens de grogner et de les envoyer chier. Cependant je note qu'à plusieurs reprises, Shane fronce méchamment les sourcils en fixant la table et quand l'un d'entre eux essaie de poser sa main sur moi, il réagit plus vite que moi. Une seconde il est assis devant son verre, la seconde suivante, il a coincé le bras du type contre le dossier de la chaise et lui rappelle qu'une femme ça se respecte. Il ne crie pas et ne parle même pas méchamment mais l'homme se calme ainsi que ses potes et ils promettent de se comporter correctement. Shane le relâche et retourne s'asseoir avec nonchalance. Il reprend son téléphone et écris quelque chose en souriant puis prend l'appel qu'il reçoit. Il ne me quitte pas des yeux même s'il parle une langue qui m'est inconnue. Je suis surprise quand la table des cadres demande l'addition et la paye sans sourciller… Et sans pourboires. Mince alors je perds cinquante cents. C'est trop triste, songé-je amusée. Je débarrasse la table et ramène les verres à Joe qui me demande ce qu'il s'est passé exactement. A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien mais ça a calmé les cadres et c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Quand je me tourne, c'est pour noter que Shane m'appelle et je suppose qu'il va commander un autre verre seulement il me demande l'addition en tapotant nerveusement la table. S'ennuie-t-il déjà de ce rendez-vous ? Je vais la chercher et la pose sur sa table avant de m'éloigner pour servir d'autres clients. Je me tourne en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et suit Shane du regard tout en rejoignant sa table. Je ramasse la somme d'argent quand je note que l'addition est pliée en quatre. Je déplie le papier pour voir que quelque chose été rajouté. J'admire l'écriture soignée. Les lettres sont toutes absolument lisibles et je lève les yeux seulement la berline noire n'est plus là. Mes yeux retombent sur le papier que je prends le temps de lire.

Chère Mitchie, Merci pour cet étrange rendez-vous mais je garde en moi l'émoi que j'ai ressenti à chaque sourire que j'ai surpris sur votre bouche absolument parfaite. Je compte bien revenir rapidement. Demain si mon emploi du temps me le permet je me surprends à espérer pouvoir partager un verre avec vous durant votre pause si vous en avez une. Avec toute mon adoration pour votre délicieuse personne. Shane.

Je fixe le mot hébétée. Plus personne ne parle ainsi de nos jours. Je fixe la fenêtre me demande d'où il vient exactement. Je sais qu'il n'est pas américain. Il parlait dans une langue que je n'ai jamais entendue et même son anglais n'est pas comme les américains. Il a une façon touchante et très attractive de tourner ses phrases ou ses compliments. Je range la note dans ma poche puis j'apporte l'argent à Joe avant de retourner travailler. Seulement il me rappelle dix secondes plus tard et me tends un billet de dix dollars en précisant que c'est le pourboire. Woahh ! La dernière fois que j'ai eu autant c'était un couple d'amoureux qui a dîné ici il y a trois mois. En fait ils sont laissé vingt dollars mais j'ai partagé avec Cindy qui débutait ici à l'époque. Joe a une politique que tous les pourboires devaient être partagé mais il a rapidement noté que Cindy les gardait pour elle alors comme elle bosse bien, maintenant c'est chacun pour soi sauf quand on est deux à s'occuper de la table. Je secoue la tête et nettoie la table de Shane avant de rejoindre une autre table quand on m'appelle. Cindy ne commence que dans dix minutes.

A la fin de ma journée, je ne prends pas le temps de me changer et rejoins directement Meena. Son état s'est légèrement dégradée et je passe le plus de temps possible avec elle. Quand j'arrive, c'est pour la voir avec un tube à oxygène. Elle ne l'avait pas il y a deux jours. Je l'embrasse et lui désigne son tube.

« - Tu commences à décorer le sapin tôt dis donc !

« - Ouais y en a pas à l'hôpital à cause des allergies alors que je me suis portée volontaire. Ça me va bien ?

« - T'es magnifique, souris-je pour lui cacher ma tristesse.

Je sais que je dois garder espoir mais je me demande si je ne dois pas commencer à me préparer à la perdre elle aussi. Pour lui changer les idées, je m'allonge à ses côtés et lui raconte mon pseudo rendez-vous avec Shane. Même si, pour ça, il me faut raconter notre rencontre hier presque digne d'un conte de fée. Meena soupira d'envie quand je lui décris Shane et au moment où j'arrive au petit mot, elle demande à le voir. Je le sors de ma poche et lui tends avant d'attendre ses commentaires.

« - Olala il a l'air amoureux de toi maman Mitchie. Tu me le présenteras ?

« - Si on sort ensemble je le ferais venir et il a intérêt à t'aimer sinon je le jette dans le sac à déchet médicaux !

Elle rit doucement avant de m'interroger sur ce que je ressens pour lui. Alors, comme une conversation normale entre sœur, je lui avoue qu'il m'intrigue et que je le trouve aussi mystérieux que craquant. J'ai même hâte d'être à demain pour savoir s'il va revenir. Malheureusement, demain je ne pourrais pas passer lui raconter puisque je fais la fermeture. Je fais un double service afin de pouvoir lui faire un cadeau pour noël. Je n'en ai pas besoin et Paul n'en mérite pas mais Meena ne se plaint jamais de rien et elle est malade. Si quelqu'un mérite un cadeau et un peu de joie, c'est bien elle. Quant à moi, la voir déballer son cadeau me suffira à me faire sourire alors… Je suis dérangée par la sonnerie de mon portable et je décroche alors que ma sœur me signale qu'il m'a laissé son numéro de l'autre côté du papier. Je ne réagis pas tout de suite et pour cause, c'est le commissariat de police qui m'appelle. Paul a été arrêté pour vol à l'étalage. Je soupire. Je raccroche en promettant d'arriver rapidement et j'embrasse ma sœur en lui expliquant pourquoi je pars si vite. Elle me demande d'embrasser Paul qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis des mois et je quitte l'hôpital en maugréant contre lui. Non seulement il me reproche la misère de notre vie, mais il ne va pas voir notre petite sœur à l'hôpital ! Et en plus il se fait arrêter pour vol. Je sais que je lui aie dit qu'il pouvait m'aider pour améliorer notre vie si elle ne lui convenait pas mais je pensais à lui trouver un boulot. Pas à voler ! Quel idiot !

J'arrive au commissariat et remplis la paperasse en écoutant le brigadier m'annoncer que le commerçant risque de porter plainte et que mon frère aura probablement une amende.

« - Je préférais qu'il ait des Travaux d'intérêt généraux, soupiré-je en terminant de remplir les papiers.

« - Les amendes génèrent moins de paperasses mademoiselle !

« - Oui mais on n'a pas les moyens de payer une amende et peut-être que ramasser les canettes sur le bord de la route lui mettra du plomb dans la tête.

« - Vos parents ne travaillent pas ?

« - Ils sont morts il y aura bientôt trois ans.

« - Je vois, soupire-t-il alors que mon frère nous rejoint. Tiens le petit voyou ! Tu ferais mieux d'aider ta sœur au lieu de lui compliquer la vie en volant !

« - Oh ça va t'es pas mon père ! De quel droit tu me juge ? Va plutôt faire un régime gros lard !

« - Pardon, rougis-je en l'entendant parler, je suis désolée monsieur l'agent et…

« - Ne vous en faites pas, vous n'avez pas à me présenter vos excuses par votre frère joue au petit con et profite qu'il a un public, signale-t-il en désignant les quelques badauds arrêtés qui se marrent. Ce n'est pas un petit voyou qui va me miner le moral !

« - C'est qui que tu traites de petit con le gros…

« - Ta gueule Paul, m'énervé-je en me plaçant face à lui. Va t'asseoir pendant que je termine de signer les papiers. Et que je t'entende pas !

« - Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? T'as pas pu terminer de faire le tapin, dit-il en désignant ma jupe.

Je ne saisis pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passe ensuite mais une seconde plus tard, mon frère est renvoyé en cellule de dégrisement alors que le brigadier me demande si je vais bien. Je hoche la tête habituée à ses insultes et me propose de laisser mon frère avec les soulards une nuit. Ça ne le calmera pas bien sûr mais je pourrais souffler une journée. J'accepte et ressors du commissariat seule. Je rejoins la maison en métro et j'entre dans la maison aussi froide que vide. Quand nos parents étaient encore là, le rire de Meena s'entendait partout, tout comme ma guitare. A présent, il n'y a plus de bruit et ce soir ce silence m'angoisse. Si bien que je me passe de dîner et sors mon instrument de sous mon lit. Assise sur mon lit, je passe la soirée à jouer les morceaux que j'ai appris au Conservatoire, les chansons qui passaient à la radio et que j'ai mémorisé à force de les entendre et quand il est l'heure, je me couche en me roulant en boule dans mon lit. C'est la première fois que je m'endors alors que je suis seule à la maison.

Quand je me réveille le lendemain, c'est pour noter que j'ai gardé la même position toute la nuit. J'ai mal au dos et je prends une douche froide pour détendre mes muscles avant d'avaler quelque chose puis je file à l'hôpital. Meena m'accueille avec un sourire triste qui me fait froncer les sourcils. Je m'inquiète aussitôt de son moral seulement elle me rassure, elle va bien. Elle est simplement inquiète pour moi.

« - Ça va Meena, rassure-toi, j'ai mal dormi cette nuit c'est tout.

Elle grimace, signe qu'elle n'est pas dupe mais je lui change les idées en lui posant des questions sur ses amis ici. Elle me parle de Sarah, de Josie et même du nouveau médecin pour qui elle a déjà craqué. Je ris doucement sachant que je m'y attendais, mais je l'écoute me dire à quel point elle le trouve beau.

Je reste deux heures avec ma petite sœur puis je la laisse pour rejoindre le bar de Joe. Quand j'arrive, c'est pour noter deux choses. Shane est présent, à la même table qu'hier, et Cindy semble le draguer. Ce qui a le don de m'énerver. Je traverse la salle en saluant mon patron et file troquer mon jeans contre la jupe obligatoire. J'ajoute la chemise noire sélectionnée ce matin dans mon armoire et les collants de la même couleur. J'enfile mes chaussures à talon carré, attache mes cheveux avec un gros chouchou au dessus de mon crâne et je suis prête. Je ressors et rejoins le bar en saluant certains clients habitués quand Joe m'interpelle. Je me tourne pour le voir me tendre un verre sur un plateau. Je reconnais le flamant rose que Shane a bu tout au long de l'après-midi d'hier.

« - Il l'a commandé au bar mais a demandé à ce que ce soit toi qui le serve.

« - Ok… Et Cindy est au courant, demandé-je jalouse malgré moi.

Il sourit et me fait signe d'y aller. Je soupire et prends mon service marchant jusqu'à la table de Shane. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de noter qu'elle n'a pas de collants. Décidemment, elle aime charmer le monde. Je les salue et pose le verre avant de vouloir partir seulement une voix m'en empêche.

« - Bonjour Mitchie. Comment allez-vous ?

« - Bien merci. Et vous ?

« - A présent, ça va vraiment bien.

Je secoue la tête en souriant et file m'occuper des tables que Cindy n'a pas nettoyé. Quand je me tourne naturellement, je croise le regard de Shane et ma collègue s'éloigne pour travailler. Une nouvelle fois, je note qu'il ne cesse de me fixer et lorsqu'annonce seize heures, je sourcille en notant que les cadres ne sont pas là. Etrange ! Habituellement, ils passent la porte dès la fin de leur journée… Shane les a réellement fait partir ? Pratique. En pensant à lui, je me tourne et souris en croisant son regard. Comme il me fait signe, je m'approche en louvoyant entre les tables.

« - Un autre verre, je suppose ?

« - S'il vous plaît mademoiselle Mitchie et merci pour vos sourires.

« - Merci pour le mot d'hier. C'était très… Très gentil de votre part.

« - J'ai pris grand plaisir à l'écrire. A imaginer votre sourire en lisant ma prose, dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« - C'est… Vous êtes vraiment étrange vous savez ?

« - J'espère que c'est un compliment ?

« - Pour vous ? Oui, souris-je. Je vous sers un autre verre ? Ou quelque chose à manger pour pouvoir absorber tout ce liquide ?

Il rit et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'imiter. Ce qui fait briller ses yeux. Il est vraiment étrange. Il se calme et commande un café. Sans sucre puisqu'il en a assez dans le sang. Selon lui. Je secoue la tête amusée et m'éloigne pour donner sa commande à Joe. Même si Cindy m'arrête en chemin pour me demander de la laisser le servir.

« - Désolée p'tite mais il vient plus pour Mitchie que pour mes cocktails. Elle garde cette table. Au boulot. Mitchie, le café sans sucre de monsieur, ajoute Joe en posant la tasse sur le comptoir.

Je le remercie et file servir mon client avant de continuer de travailler. Je m'arrête parfois pour discuter quelques secondes avec une table ou recevoir un compliment que je transmets, quand ça concerne quelqu'un d'autre que moi je veux dire. Régulièrement je me tourne vers Shane. Parfois, souvent, il me regarde ou lève les yeux au même moment mais parfois il lit son livre donc le titre m'échappe. Mais ce n'est pas ma langue donc…

A la fin de ma journée, je m'étire en bâillant et renonce à l'idée de me changer. J'attrape simplement mon sac, salue Joe en embrassant sa joue puis je sors pour noter que Shane est appuyé contre sa voiture. Bras croisées, il semble attendre quelqu'un et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en comprenant que c'est moi qu'il attend puisqu'il me propose de me ramener chez moi. Je suis tentée de refuser, je ne le connais pas après tout et il semble presque me harceler mais d'un autre côté, il est gentil et n'allume chez moi aucun radar à danger. Et j'ai mal aux pieds. Je me suis levée tôt ce matin et je reprends tôt demain puisque je fais l'ouverture. Je finis par accepter et comme la dernière fois, il m'ouvre la portière ce qui me surprend. Seuls les hommes amoureux font ce genre de choses non ? Je monte en m'interrogeant mais dès qu'il s'assoit à mes côtés je me tourne vers lui.

« - Vous faites souvent ça ?

« - Plaît-il ?

« - Plaît-il, pouffé-je. Je veux dire aller dans un bar pour passer la journée à boire du café en observant les serveuses.

« - Je n'observe pas les serveuses, Mitchie, je vous regarde vous. Et non, je ne fais pas ça souvent. Cela vous ennuie-t-il ?

« - Ça a tendance à me perturber surtout que vous ne mangez rien mais… Si vous revenez demain pour l'ouverture, je vous ferais des gâteaux. Pour vous remercier de me ramener chez moi ce soir. Et pour vos sourires… Et votre intervention hier avec les cadres.

« - Alors c'est entendu. Pourquoi l'ouverture ? Vous ne travaillez pas l'après-midi ?

« - Je termine mon service à seize heures et je crois que ça m'ennuierait si vous vous mettiez à regarder Cindy.

« - La beauté de Cindy réside dans son maquillage et dans ses vêtements révélateur. Ce genre de beauté passe au contraire de la vôtre. Elle émane de vous, de votre âme et je prends bien plus de plaisir à vous regarder travailler qu'à observer votre collègue.

Je me maudis en sentant mes joues rougir et je tourne la tête en espérant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas. Mais son léger rire me prouve le contraire et lorsque je sens sa main se poser juste à côté de la mienne je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder à nouveau. Il a un léger sourire sur les lèvres et, pour changer de sujet je lui demande quels sont ces biscuits préférés.

« - Je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens pas qu'on m'en ai fait spécialement pour moi.

« - Pas même votre mère ? C'est horrible… Quand j'étais petite, ma mère m'en faisait souvent quand j'étais sage ou que je ramenais une bonne note. Une bonne raison d'étudier, précisé-je amusée. Vous savez quoi ? Je vais vous faire mes préférés.

« - J'en serai ravi mademoiselle Mitchie. Ainsi j'en saurais un peu plus sur vous. Sur vos goûts, vos passe-temps, liste-t-il. Mais acceptez qu'on prenne un café ensemble après votre service ?

« - Je ne peux pas, j'ai un rendez-vous. Je ne suis pas très disponible en ce moment, j'en suis navrée.

« - Votre petit ami ? J'ai vu des chaussures d'homme chez vous l'autre fois et comme j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez eu le malheur de perdre vos parents…

« - Ce sont celles de mon petit frère. Bon me voilà chez moi. Merci de m'avoir ramené Shane et merci à votre chauffeur.

« - Il s'appelle Soren.

« - Alors merci Soren pour ce détour. Bonne fin de soirée.

Sur ces mots, je quitte la voiture et entre chez moi pour me mettre aussitôt aux fourneaux. Heureusement, je savais que j'allais lui en proposer aujourd'hui et ma pâte est déjà prête.

…

Et voilà. Pour aujourd'hui je m'arrête-là. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous connaissez leur rencontre à présent non ? Vous l'aimez ? Moi j'avoue, j'adore leur premier rendez-vous. C'est futée de la part de Mitchie... Et l'attitude de Paul vous l'appréciez ? Moi pas vraiment j'ai envie de le frapper à chaque fois que je lui fais ouvrir la bouche. Je préfère nettement Meena mdrr Au fait le temps que j'y pense, le mot "Lion" en gras c'est le mot imposé par **Samantha.** J'espère que tu as aimé ma manière de le placer ma belle.

Miss Tagada (L)


	3. Chapter 3

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde. J'espère que vos préparatifs pour Noël avancent, moi j'ai dû abandonner l'idée de faire une maison en pain d'épices par manque de temps :'( Merci en tout cas pour vos reviews et encouragement surtout à **Guest** (Salut toi. Ravie que tu aimes cette fic. La suite c'est maintenant j'espère que ça te plaira. Oui Mitchie n'a pas beaucoup de chance pour le moment. Bises), **Marine** (Salut miss. Ah mais oui je confirme c'est un véritable c** ce Paul mdrr Moi ça ne me dérangerait pas de parler avec quelqu'un comme ça, j'ai tendance à faire la même chose mdrrr Mais par plaisir. J'aime bien surprendre avec des mots qu'on utilise plus ou des formulations vieillottes mdrr Bisouilles), **Pims10**, **Miss Morgane** et **Butterfly Fictions**.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à Disney. Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers quelques instants, le temps d'une histoire et je remettrais tout en place après l'épilogue, c'est promis. Et navrée pour les fautes. Cette année, l'histoire est publiée telle quelle. Elle sera repostée une fois corrigée.

Bonne lecture à tous !

**POV Shane**

Quand j'arrive au _Art Cafe and Bar_, je sourcille en voyant la foule. Ma table n'est pas libre et je suis tenté de faire demi-tour. Seule la perspective de passer une journée sans pouvoir observer Mitchie me convainc d'entrer. Elle travaille à cette heure-là et dès qu'elle m'aperçoit, elle me dédie un vrai sourire. A force de la regarder j'ai découvert qu'elle avait plusieurs sourires. Le commercial poli qu'elle réserve aux clients lambda, celui forcé pour ceux qu'elle n'aime pas et son sourire heureux. Celui auquel j'ai le droit depuis que j'ai goûté ces gâteaux aux œufs durs. Comme elle, ce sont mes préférés à présent. Elle s'approche de moi de son pas élégant et me fait signe de la suivre. Il y a une petite table dans un coin. Pas trop à l'écart et me propose de m'y installer. Je ne pourrais pas la regarder autant que d'habitude mais au moins je ne serais pas bloqué sur un des tabourets du bar.

« - J'arrive tout de suite avec la carte, dit-elle de sa voix douce. A moins que tu reprennes encore ce cocktail rose ? Pardon, se reprend-elle, à moins que repreniez ce cocktail rose.

« - Je crois que je préfère qu'on se tutoie. Si ça te convient bien sûr ?

« - Ok, sourit-elle, alors un flamant rose aujourd'hui ? Ou un café sans sucre avec du lait ?

« - Le choix semble cornélien… Que suggères-tu ?

« - Tout dépend si tu vas encore sortir ta tablette pour t'occuper entre deux regards échangés ou non. Si c'est ton programme, prends plutôt le café. Le cocktail c'est pour fêter la fin de sa journée de travail pas le début.

« - Alors va pour un café je te prie.

Elle sourit en secouant la tête puis s'éloigne alors que j'allume ma tablette. En attendant j'observe sa démarche sûre et élégante même si elle est rapide. Une chose inutile en tant que reine. Elle va devoir apprendre à être moins rapide, enfin moins vive. Je soupire mentalement, elle a beaucoup de choses à apprendre en réalité. Sa diction et sa manière de dire les choses. Sa façon de se tenir n'est pas bonne et son regard est trop expressif. Cependant, je suis certain qu'elle fera une reine formidable pour Symora. Je reçois une notification et ouvre l'e-mail que m'a envoyé mon roi. Un résumé quotidien de ce que j'ai raté depuis ma dernière connexion. Je lis tout, ne m'arrêtant que pour remercier Mitchie quand elle dépose le café sur ma table. Je prends une seconde pour lui sourire et la regarder s'éloigner puis je replonge dans le mail de mon père. Ou plutôt de son secrétaire, il est clair que père n'est pas à l'aise avec l'internet. La première et dernière fois qu'il m'a envoyé un e-mail, celui-ci était vide. Ce souvenir me fait sourire et je lève les yeux au moment où elle se retourne pour me regarder. Ce constat me plaît. Je ne suis pas le seul à aimer nos contacts visuels. Même s'ils ne durent pas longtemps. Pour le moment ils me conviennent. Je replonge donc, serein, dans le mail et prends quelques notes. Je ne pourrais pas me souvenir de tout, c'est impossible, une jolie brune retient mon attention et pour le moment je préfère me focaliser sur elle et sa démarche qui me plaît de plus en plus. Cependant j'ai beau adorer la voir en jupe, dans cet uniforme, je crois que je préfère quand elle porte ces jeans. Elle semble plus elle, moins apprêtée pour plaire et récolter des pourboires. C'est en tout cas ce que j'en ai compris quand sa collègue m'a dragué l'autre fois. J'ai eu beau lui dire que j'étais amoureux, rien ne faisait, elle n'a quitté ma table que lorsque Mitchie m'a apporté mon verre.

Deux heures plus tard, quelqu'un s'assoit face à moi et je lève le nez pour regarder ma serveuse préférée sourire.

« - Je peux prendre ma pause ici ?

« - Naturellement, dis-je en éteignant aussitôt ma tablette pour me concentrer sur elle. Tu m'intéresse davantage que es rapports de mon père sur son entreprise, ses bilans et tout ça.

« - C'est une entreprise de quoi ?

« - Il fait surtout dans l'immobilier mais il s'occupe également des espaces verts entre autre chose. Alors dis-moi, ajouté-je en me penchant vers elle, que fais-tu lorsque tu n'es pas ici ou chez toi à faire de délicieux biscuits ?

« - Toute sorte de choses. Je rends visite à certains membres de ma famille, je suis la seule à y aller régulièrement, précise-t-elle, donc je ne reporte jamais ces rendez-vous, je fais les courses, je cuisine. Parfois quand j'ai deux minutes à moi, je sors ma guitare pour gratter un peu.

« - Vraiment ?

« - Oui, pourquoi ?

« - Je joue également. De la guitare et du violon. Ma mère voulait que je fasse du piano mais j'ai réussi à la dissuader.

« - Du piano. J'adore, soupire-t-elle. J'en joue aussi mais je n'en ai pas.

« - Un jour je t'inviterais chez moi et tu devras me faire un récital complet au piano.

« - Alors que tu ne viens même pas de ce pays ? Hors de question, rit-elle. De toute façon, tu dois habiter assez loin des Etats-Unis et je n'ai pas de passeport.

« - Ah bon ? Je croyais que chaque américain avait le sien.

« - Et non. Je n'en ai pas et mon frère non plus.

« - Dommage ! Je suis certain que tu serais magnifique sur ta photo.

« - Possible. Et toi alors ? Quand tu ne lis pas les rapports de ton père sur son entreprise et que tu ne dragues pas à tout va dans les bars. Que fais-tu ? Hormis jouer de la guitare ou du violon.

« - Eh bien étant donné que mon père espère me voir reprendre les rênes de l'entreprise, j'avoue que ça m'occupe énormément. Le reste du temps, je nage ou je lis, mais je ne drague jamais à tout va dans les bars.

« - Ah oui ? Donc tu ne me dragues pas ?

« - Non. Eventuellement je peux te séduire, si tu es réceptive à mon charme, dis-je en me vantant amusé, mais draguer ce n'est pas mon genre.

« - Je pourrais l'être si je n'étais pas si occupée à travailler le plus possible. J'ai de gros frais qui arrivent, dit-elle le regard embué ce que je ne comprends pas, du coup navrée mais tu vas devoir tenter de séduire quelqu'un d'autre.

« - Je pourrais attendre que tu sois plus disponible ?

« - Le serais-je un jour, soupire-t-elle avant d'avaler le contenu de sa tasse d'une traite. Bon allez je retourne travailler. Tu devrais en faire autant.

Elle se lève et je l'imite machinalement ce qui la fait sourciller. J'aime que mes manières la surprennent ainsi mais là j'attrape délicatement son poignet pour l'attirer vers moi. Elle me regarde curieuse et les yeux plein d'espoir. Doucement je me penche vers elle et dépose un baiser sur sa joue en la remerciant à son oreille d'avoir passé ces quelques minutes avec moi. Elle rosit malgré son regard troublé puis hoche la tête avant de s'éloigner. Je la laisse faire refusant qu'elle perde son travail par ma faute et me rassois pour travailler. Un nouveau mail mais de ma petite sœur arrive sur mon écran et je l'ouvre impatient. Il dix heures du matin chez nous pourtant elle est déjà fatiguée de sa journée. Je lis ces mots, souris à ces blagues et lui réponds en lui parlant de Mitchie. De son sourire, des points communs que l'on a et, discrètement j'allume la caméra de ma tablette pour la prendre en photo afin de l'envoyer à ma sœur. J'ignore si elle pourra me répondre maintenant mais tant pis.

Comme chaque jour, je passe l'essentiel de ma journée au bar et quand Mitchie termine sa journée, en m'encaissant, je vais voir le patron pour le remercier de ne pas me chasser. Seulement il est en train de mettre en place, une pancarte pour chercher du personnel.

« - Vous êtes regardant sur l'expérience monsieur, je lui demande.

« - Il en faut un minimum mon gars. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

« - Oui. Il ne s'agit que de servir les consommations, je devrais en être capable seulement je ne l'ai jamais fait.

« - Ecoute, je te prends à l'essaie. Amène-toi demain à dix heures et apporte un pantalon de ville noir et des chaussures de ville. Je ne veux pas voir de baskets usées aux pieds de mon personnel.

« - Aucun problème monsieur.

Il sourit et retire sa pancarte en me prévenant qu'au début je ferais les horaires de Mitchie afin qu'elle me guide. C'est elle qui a formé Cindy avant moi. Dernière consigne, je suis prié de l'appeler Joe comme tout le monde. Pas de monsieur entre nous. Vais-je me faire à sa façon de parler ? J'en doute mais tant pis. Ça ne durera que deux semaines. Après je dois rentrer en Symora. Avec un peu de chance, je ne serais pas seul. Elle revient des vestiaires et Joe la prévient. Elle me fixe en sourcillant et on sort en discutant de ma décision. Elle m'avoue ne pas réussir à m'imaginer en serveur alors que je lui tiens la portière de ma voiture. Elle monte et je la rejoins quelques secondes plus tard pour la ramener chez elle. Je lui propose de passer la soirée ensemble mais elle refuse et j'en comprends la cause quand je vois, celui que je suppose être son frère, sortir furieux de la maison dès qu'elle sort de ma voiture.

« - T'étais où ? J'ai plus un caleçon de propre !

« - Je travaillais. Tu sais, ce que tu devais faire après tes cours, répond-elle. Et le panier de linge sale est vide. Tu es assez grand pour faire ta lessive Paul ! Je te l'ai dit, cesse de compter sur moi pour passer derrière toi. Je ne suis pas maman !

« - Heureusement parce qu'elle au moins elle savait s'occuper de nous correctement et sa bouffe était mangeable alors que toi…

« - Excusez-moi, j'interviens, mais pourquoi vous énervez-vous contre votre sœur ?

« - T'es qui toi ? Son nouveau mec, m'agresse-t-il.

« - Un simple ami mais je n'accepte pas qu'on crie sur une femme surtout sur quelqu'un d'aussi dévouée que votre sœur. Vous devriez la remercier de sacrifier ses études pour travailler afin que vous ayez un toit sur la tête.

« - C'est ton garde du corps ? Tu l'as rencontré où ? Sur le trottoir ?

« - Arrête Paul tu vas trop loin ! Merci de m'avoir ramené Shane. On se voit demain…

« - Ah ouais mais à part ça, tu passes tes journées à bosser…

« - Il se trouve, dis-je en l'interrompant vulgairement, que je travaille avec votre sœur jeune homme. Mademoiselle Mitchie, à demain.

« - A demain.

Elle rentre les joues rouges et je sais que je n'en suis pas responsable. C'est son frère. Elle est gênée que j'ai assisté à la scène qu'il vient de lui faire. Pour ma part, je rentre dans ma voiture et demande à Soren de me ramener à l'ambassade. Je n'ai plus rien de prévu. Du moins officiellement. Je dois découvrir ce qu'il faut savoir pour faire le service afin de ne pas me planter. Je sais déjà que je vais passer quelques jours à travailler aux mêmes heures que Mitchie et je vais m'arranger pour lui faire profiter de ma voiture.

Quand je suis enfin seul dans ma chambre, je cherche sur l'internet quelques informations. Je lis que je dois toujours être poli et souriant, accepter les remarques sans me plaindre, avoir une bonne santé physique puisque le métier l'est, que je ne dois pas compter mes heures mais tout ça ne me dérange pas. En réalité, je suis même pressé d'être demain pour commencer. En attendant, je tâche de m'entraîner à porter un plateau chargé. Le mien est plein de livres et je suis satisfait de voir que j'arrive à marcher rapidement sans les faire tomber, seulement ce ne sont pas des verres aussi rien ne me dit que je n'en casserais pas demain. Je vais devoir m'appliquer. Je suis dérangé à dix-neuf heures pour aller dîner et je retrouve une salle à manger aussi vide qu'hier. J'aimerais partager ses repas, mais elle n'est pas libre pour le moment et j'espère qu'elle le sera avant dimanche. Je vais devoir partir après tout sauf s'il s'avère que c'est elle que je veux pour épouse… Et il s'avère que pour le moment elle me convient plus que toutes les autres déjà rencontré depuis mon départ.

Ma soirée est assez calme puisque je la passe à nager et à lire un peu avant de me coucher tôt. Je commence à dix heures à présent. Je sais que cette idée ne plaît pas à mon chauffeur pourtant il ne peut rien dire puisque je vais gagner de l'argent seul. Je lui ai simplement demandé de rester dans la voiture ou de revenir me chercher à seize heures. J'enfile mes vêtements normaux et prends la tenue qu'on m'a demandé d'avoir avec moi. Soren l'emporte pour la déposer dans ma voiture alors que je vais prendre mon petit-déjeuner, pressé de travailler réellement pour la première fois de ma vie.

Quand j'arrive devant le café, je note que je dois être en avance. Il n'y a personne. Par acquis de conscience, je vais frapper à la porte et sursaute quand elle s'ouvre sur Joe. Il me fait signe d'entrer avant d'interpeller Mitchie qui arrive ses chaussures à la main et les cheveux libres.

« - Tu lui fais faire le tour s'il te plaît ? Je vais accueillir les premiers clients.

Elle hoche la tête, me sourit et me fait signe de la suivre. Ce que je fais jusqu'à la petite porte derrière le bar. On descend un escalier rond en ferraille et elle ne s'arrête que devant des casiers.

« - Tu mets tes affaires dans un des casiers que tu fermes avec la clef, précise-t-elle amusée. Tu te changes sur place, ne viens jamais avec ta tenue sur toi, Joe n'aime pas ça. Je vais te laisser te changer, j'irais mettre mes chaussures à l'étage, dit-elle en attrapant un gros chouchou pour attacher ses cheveux mais je l'arrête.

« - Tu es vraiment jolie ainsi, tu devrais les laisser détacher plus souvent.

« - Et les règles d'hygiènes alors, rit-elle. Allez prépare-toi et rejoins-moi à l'étage, on a du boulot le nouveau.

Elle disparaît dans un sourire et j'enfile ma tenue de travail qui me semble aussi désagréable que mon costume de cérémonie puis je la rejoins. Elle est chaussée, ses cheveux sont attachés et elle est déjà en train de sourire à des clients au bar. Quand elle me voit, elle m'en dédie un vrai qui fait briller ses yeux et je le lui rends avant de lui demander ce qu'i faire.

« - Je vais rester au bar le temps que Joe revienne, peux-tu terminer de descendre les chaises ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer navrée.

« - Je m'en occupe. Après ça ?

« - Il faudra qu'on passe un coup sur les tables et qu'on balaie la salle. On a aussi la vaisselle du bar à faire si Joe n'est pas revenu d'ici là, et balayer la terrasse qu'on n'utilise pas l'hiver.

Je hoche la tête et quitte le bar pour m'occuper des chaises. Elle me rejoint quand je pose la dernière au sol et me lance une serviette humide avant de me montrer comment nettoyer les tables. Je fais mine de lui dire que je l'ai déjà fait alors que c'est totalement faux et j'imite ses gestes même si je fais une table alors qu'elle en fait trois. Elle me laisse les deux dernières et va chercher le balai qu'elle passe rapidement en m'expliquant qu'il a été passé la veille après le départ des derniers clients généralement. Je propose d'aller faire la terrasse ce qui la fait rire et elle me montre le coin. Ah oui, elle est plus grande que ce que j'imaginais. Pourtant, je retrousse mes manches, enfin façon de parler, il fait trop froid, et je prends le balai qu'elle me désigne pour retirer les feuilles et je passe même un coup sur les tables couvertes de plastique ainsi que les chaises.

**POV Mitchie**

Plus je regarde Shane et plus je me demande pourquoi il s'est proposé pour le poste. Il n'a clairement jamais joué les serveurs. Il a du mal à emporter plus de deux verres à la fois et il n'évite les clients que de justesse. Cela dit, il casse moins de verres que Cindy à son arrivée. J'échange un regarde avec Joe et on sourit tous les deux en voyant une table de cinq filles l'appeler.

« - Va l'aider, il va tout renverser, m'indique-t-il.

« - Bien patron, je pouffe avant de m'éloigner pour éviter le coup de chiffon qu'il met dans le vide. Laisse je te remplace, j'ajoute en rejoignant Shane. Tu risques de casser des verres si on te laisse en gérer cinq.

« - Je t'en remercie, sourit-il.

« - Bonjour mesdames, que puis-je vous servir ?

« - Le nouveau serveur avec une tranche d'ananas, décrète la plus âgée. Fallait le laisser.

« - Il débute et on préfère que les verres soient sur votre table que sur vos affaires.

Elles rigolent pas du tout discrètement et me passent commande. La même que d'habitude. Je hoche la tête sans la noter et rejoins Joe.

« - Un mojito menthe avec une touche de cassis, un expresso, un americano sans sucre, une tisane à la verveine, trois verres d'eau et une limonade.

« - Pourquoi huit verres ? Elles ne sont que cinq, souligne Shane perturbé. Et comment tu as fait pour tout retenir sans rien noter ?

« - Parce celle qui boit un mojito coupe chaque gorgée en buvant de l'eau et celle à l'expresso boit de l'eau après chaque tasse. Et pour répondre à ta seconde question, c'est toujours la même commande à un détail près. Une fois que j'ai ce détail le reste est facile. Merci Joe, dis-je en prenant le plateau qu'il a préparé pendant que je parlais. Shane, la table au fond appelle.

Il hoche la tête et s'éloigne d'un pas rapide alors que j'apporte la commande aux filles. Je place sans problème tous les verres et tasses et m'éloigne pour débarrasser une table qui vient de se vider. Pas de pourboires ici. L'homme est trop pressé et malpoli de toute façon.

A la fin de la journée, je soupire et retire mon tablier que je jette en boule dans mon sac de vêtements. Je laisse mes chaussures de boulot ici et enfile mes bottes fourrées. J'attrape mon manteau tout en regardant l'heure et enroule rapidement l'écharpe autour de mon cou en notant que je vais rater mon métro. J'ai juste le temps de fermer mon casier et de courir. Meena, j'arrive c'est promis. Quelqu'un entre derrière moi et je hurle de frayeur. J'avais oublié que Shane travaillait avec moi. Il s'excuse dès qu'il m'entend crier et je secoue la tête.

« - Ce n'est rien. Je te vois demain, j'ai un rendez-vous important et si je traîne je vais rater mon métro.

« - Je te dépose, ne t'en fais pas.

Sa proposition me stupéfait et je le fixe partagée entre l'idée d'arrive plus rapidement et celle de lui faire découvrir qu'une partie de ma vie se déroule au _memorial hospital_. Cela dit j'arriverais plus tôt… Par acquis de conscience je lui demande si ça ne le dérange pas mais il sourit avant de m'assurer qu'il en sera au contraire ravi. Je le remercie et termine de m'habiller chaudement. A présent j'ai le temps de souffler.

« - Le temps que j'y pense, Joe a compté les pourboires et les a séparé en deux puisqu'on a bossé à deux donc voilà ta part, dit-il en me tendant une petite liasse de billets.

« - Merci beaucoup, j'allais les oublier et Cindy aurait fait main basse.

Il sourit et ferme son casier avant de me demander si je suis prête. A ce moment-là, je note que, comme moi, il garde ses vêtements de travail sur lui et je suggère de sortir le temps qu'il se change mais il secoue la tête. Il apportera son autre tenue demain. Ok ! Je hoche la tête et attrape le sac où sont les affaires de ce matin. Je me changerais à l'hôpital. On ressort et je salue Cindy ainsi que quelques habitués alors que Shane me suit même s'il finit par passer devant moi pour m'ouvrir la porte. Sa galanterie me touche. Même chose lorsqu'on arrive à sa voiture et je l'observe. D'où vient-il ? Plus personne n'agit ainsi de nos jours. Ouvrir les portes, se lever quand je quitte la table, être toujours prévenant et sa manière de parler… Il sort tout droit du dix-neuvième siècle ou quoi ? La voiture démarre et Soren me demande où il doit me déposer. Machinalement je lui donne l'adresse de l'hôpital avant de les rassurer tous les deux quand ils me fixent. Je vais très bien, je rends simplement visite à quelqu'un de ma famille. Cela dit, pourquoi ont-ils échangé un regard paniqué avant de me fixer comme ça ? J'ai l'impression qu'ils savent quelque chose que j'ignore et je n'aime pas cette idée.

« - Sacrée journée, soupire Shane… Comment fais-tu pour rentrer à pied ou en métro après avoir couru ainsi toute la journée ?

« - Facile, je n'ai pas le choix. Et puis dans deux ou trois semaines, tu ne te rendras même plus compte que tu as beaucoup marché. Tu sortiras du boulot et tu iras faire tes courses, draguer dans les bars ou même aller faire un running.

« - Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit que je ne draguais pas dans les bars, sourit-il.

« - C'est vrai qu'on s'est rencontré dans la rue. En se bousculant.

« - En effet… Mais si tu y tiens, dès demain, je peux commencer à te draguer au bar ?

« - Tu n'apprécierais pas ma réponse mais tu peux tenter.

« - Je crois que je préfère te voir me sourire sincèrement au lieu d'avoir droit à ton sourire commercial.

Je le fixe partagée entre me moquer de sa manière de parler et celle de rougir sous son compliment. En sentant mes joues devenir brûlante, je sais ce que mon corps a décidé pour moi et je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre avant de sourire en voyant la neige qui tombe. Meena va adorer ! Comme Shane reprend la parole, je me tourne vers lui et durant le reste du trajet, on parle du travail, de mes horaires qui seront les siennes jusqu'à dimanche puis la voiture s'arrête devant l'entrée principale.

« - Merci beaucoup Soren. A demain Shane. Bonne soirée à vous.

Je sors mais je n'ai pas fait trois pas qu'on me retient le poignet et je me tourne pour faire face à Shane qui me fixe avec quelque chose dans le regard qui me tort l'estomac. Sa main chaude descend jusqu'à la mienne alors qu'il me rejoint d'un pas tranquille sans me quitter des yeux.

« - Veux-tu que je vienne te chercher demain ? Plutôt que de prendre le métro, souffle-t-il.

« - Je…

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Une partie de mon cerveau, la rationnelle qui n'est pas hypnotisée par son regard tendre et chaleureux me suggère de refuser mais c'est la partie irrationnel qui est aux commandes et je me contente de le fixer bêtement en appréciant la fraîcheur de son haleine et la chaleur de sa main sur la mienne. Il me regarde avec autant d'intensité que je dois le faire et quand il m'attire vers lui je me laisse faire le cœur battant. Bientôt l'odeur de son parfum envahit mes narines et quand il se penche vers moi, je ne le repousse pas. Je le devrais, une partie de moi l'exige mais il y a tellement longtemps qu'on ne m'a pas protégé et surtout regardé comme il le fait que, lorsque je sens son souffle sur mon visage, je me contente de fermer les yeux. Mon cœur s'accélère brutalement quand sa bouche se pose délicatement sur la mienne et je lui rends son baiser. Sa main ne quitte pas la mienne alors que la seconde m'attire tout contre lui en se pressant dans mon dos. Ma main remonte jusqu'à sa nuque et glisse dans ses cheveux le faisant grogner contre mes lèvres qu'il entrouvre avec délicatesse. Sa langue se glisse jusqu'à la mienne alors que ses deux mains sont dans mon dos pour me coller contre lui. Je commence à frissonner dans ma jupe mais je refuse de bouger. J'aime sentir son corps contre le mien et je glisse mon autre main dans ses cheveux tellement soyeux alors que son baiser s'intensifie. On doit s'interrompre pour remplir nos poumons mais il se repenche aussitôt vers moi pour un nouveau baiser aussi tendre. Même si sa douceur cède doucement le pas à une passion contenue qui me submerge. Je me dresse sur la pointe de mes pieds pour donner plus de profondeur à notre baiser avant de grogner quand il me colle tout contre lui. Sa bouche devient aussi affamée que la mienne et je sens ses doigts qui s'enfoncent dans mon manteau alors que je m'accroche à son cou pour ne pas qu'il ne m'échappe. Quelqu'un se racle la gorge derrière moi en marmonnant contre les jeunes qui s'embrassent n'importe où et je quitte sa bouche à regret en essayant de ne pas rire à cette remarque. Seulement le visage de Shane est tout sauf rieur. Il est aussi sérieux que solennel et je frissonne quand il dessine l'arrondie de ma mâchoire du bout de l'index.

« - Ce baiser veut-il dire que tu acceptes que je te serve ce chauffeur demain et chaque jour, souffle-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Je dois répondre je le sais mais déjà sa main se glisse dans ma nuque alors qu'il se penche pour m'embrasser une nouvelle fois et je me contente de répondre à son baiser en hochant la tête. Il sourit contre ma bouche avant de m'attirer tout contre lui pour un dernier baiser beaucoup plus doux que le précédent. Quand il s'éloigne d'un pas, minuscule mais un pas malgré tout, je suis presque déçue. Il doit la lire dans mon regard puisqu'il sourit avec tendresse.

« - Je voudrais passer la soirée contre ta magnifique bouche Mitchie mais tu as quelqu'un à voir et je ne veux pas que tu rates ce rendez-vous qui te tenait à cœur. Je peux t'attendre ici si tu veux ? Je te ramènerais chez toi en toute sécurité, souffle-t-il en frôlant ma joue du dos de ses doigts contre lesquels je veux m'abandonner.

« - Je rentrerais en métro. Tu dois être fatigué et je ne veux pas que tu poireaute inutilement devant un hôpital et…

« - Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que veiller sur toi douce Mitchie mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes harcelé par ma présence. Je veux simplement que tu rentres en sécurité.

« - Comment puis-je dire non, soupiré-je en le fixant avec douceur.

« - Si tu ne peux pas me dire non ce soir, autant que je force ma chance en te proposant de dîner avec moi après ton rendez-vous. Qu'en dis-tu, souffle-t-il en attrapant ma main pour y entrelacer nos doigts. Une soirée où tu n'as que profiter d'un bon dîner que tu n'auras pas à faire. Pas de vaisselle à faire, ni de table à débarrasser.

C'est tellement tentant que j'accepte sans même réfléchir. Il sourit et se penche pour m'embrasser une dernière fois avant de me pousser avec tendresse vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. Je me laisse faire amusée et entre au chaud avant de me tourner pour noter qu'il n'a pas bougé. Je ressors le temps de lui dire de se mettre au chaud puis je file rejoindre ma petite sœur. Quand j'entre dans sa chambre, elle me fixe amusée.

« - Toi, tu as raté ton métro ?

Je rougis et embrasse sa joue pour ne pas avouer que je suis devant l'hôpital depuis plusieurs minutes à embrasser un homme incroyable… Mon Dieu ! Je suis en train de le laisser s'approcher de moi. Je dois paraître affolée puisque Meena s'inquiète aussitôt et oubliant que ma sœur n'a que quatorze ans, je lui raconte ce que je viens de vivre, de faire. Je m'attends presque à ce qu'elle me reproche de l'avoir fait attendre seulement elle se met à sourire amusée.

« - C'est ton prince charmant ? Celui de l'autre fois ? C'est magique comme histoire, s'enthousiasme-t-elle. On dirait un film de noël comme celui de cet après-midi à la télé. Mitchie tu as le droit d'être heureuse et de penser à toi un peu. Depuis que papa et maman, commence-t-elle avant de s'interrompre les yeux brillants, tu n'as pas arrêté une seconde. Tu courrais du lycée au bar de Joe et du bar à ici pour me voir. Tu dois veiller sur Paul et sur moi. Tu as arrêté tes études et tu as fait une croix sur tes rêves de voyage parce que je suis malade et que par ma faute, tu n'as plus d'économies alors s'il peut te faire un peu sourire et adoucir ta vie, ne le laisse pas partir d'accord ?

« - Quand as-tu grandi petite sœur, je demande touchée par son discours mature.

« - Ben la maman de Sarah nous parle beaucoup de garçons depuis qu'on lui a dit qu'on était amoureuse du docteur Benoit et puis elle lui paye la télé alors on passe nos après-midi à regarder les téléfilms romantiques de l'après-midi, rit-elle.

« - Mouais… Et toi comment vas-tu, demandé-je en caressant son visage alors que je note la présence d'une nouvelle poche sur sa perfusion.

Elle me rassure, elle va bien mais je vois bien que son visage est fatigué aussi je décide de lui parler que de choses agréables pour alléger ses tourments. J'écourte également ma visite et croise le fameux docteur Benoit dans le couloir. Forcément qu'elles craquent pour lui. Avec ses cheveux châtain bouclés, ses yeux chocolat, son air asiatique et son mètre quatre-vingt-dix il a tout pour faire craqué les filles. Je discute quelques minutes avec lui de la nouvelle poche que j'ai vu accrochée à ma sœur mais il semble serein quand il me parle de traitement **prophylactique** et me rassure. Ce n'est qu'une mesure pour empêcher ma sœur déjà fragile d'être attaquée par une autre maladie. Je suis rassurée… Je crois. En tout cas, je m'inquiète moins. Je retourne embrasser son front avec tendresse et je descends en songeant à ce traitement. Ce sont des frais supplémentaires et je ne sais pas encore où je vais trouver les fonds. Je sors de l'hôpital le moral au fond de mes chaussettes et sursaute quand quelqu'un m'appelle. Je lève les yeux et vois Shane sortir de sa voiture. Il sourit mais quand il voit mon visage, il semble soucieux. Il me fait monter dans sa voiture et intime à Soren de nous conduire dans un restaurant sympa avant de me demander si la visite a été agréable. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que c'est lui, parce que je suis perdue ou par manque d'intelligence mais je lui avoue que je vais devoir me serrer la ceinture, quelqu'un a plus besoin de mon salaire que moi. J'arrive à m'empêcher juste à temps de dire que c'est ma petite sœur et qu'elle est atteinte de mucoviscidose. Je me reprends et secoue la tête avant de sourire doucement.

« - Ne parlons plus de ça. Où veux-tu qu'on dîne ?

« - Ici, dit-il en m'indiquant un des restaurants les plus chers de la ville.

« - Euh je ne suis pas sûre qu'on ait la bonne tenue et…

Je m'interromps en songeant au prix du repas. Ça va me couter tous mes pourboires du mois, au moins. Or j'en ai besoin pour soigner Meena. Seulement avant que je ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Shane lève la main face à moi.

« - Pour la tenue, ils devront s'y faire et je nous trouve très beaux, sourit-il. Ce soir je t'ai dit que tu profitais du dîner, ne t'occupe de rien d'autre. Ni du regard des clients qui vont jouer les choqués, ni du prix, je t'invite. C'était entendu ainsi avant que tu n'entres à l'hôpital… Laisse-moi t'offrir une soirée de repos d'accord ?

Je voudrais accepter, j'en ai autant envie que besoin mais je ne serais jamais à l'aise dans un endroit pareil. Je n'y ai pas ma place. Quand je lui explique, il sourcille et balaie mon argument d'un geste. J'y ai ma place selon lui. Je finis par négocier que dans ce cas, la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui choisirais et qui payerai. Il hoche la tête amusé et sors de la voiture alors que Soren nous ouvre la porte. Je le suis mal à l'aise et certaine que personne ne nous laissera entrer. On doit sentir la transpiration d'avoir couru toute la journée, nos vêtements ont des plis et tout mais pourtant le maître d'hôtel nous accueille en souriant et nous guide vers une table loin de la foule. Ok ! Shane m'aide à m'y asseoir puis prends place face à moi avant de me suggérer d'oublier où nous sommes. Je dois prendre ce qu'il me fait envie. Mouais essayons. On nous apporte les menus et je le laisse choisir un apéritif sans alcool aux fruits rouges. Je décide de prendre la même chose, la composition me plaît, puis je regarde les plats. Trucs à la crevette, machin aux huîtres, trucs à la truffe… Ils n'ont rien que je connais ? Je dois être longue à choisir pourtant mon ami, petite ami ?; attends patiemment. Je finis par regarder dans les plats et soupire. Steak tartare, c'est dégueu, volaille en crapaudine, c'est quoi ce truc ?, écrevisse au foie gras et safran, ça semble horrible… Je finis par trouver un plat qui me parle et décide de me contenter de veau à l'italienne. Shane sourcille et me demande ce que je prends comme entrée.

« - Rien ne me tente, tout semble… Trop compliqué et trop m'as-tu-vu pour moi.

« - Je vois. S'il vous plaît, dit-il pour appeler le serveur. Pourrait-on avoir deux menus dégustations je vous prie ? Bois-tu du vin ? Alors le tout accompagné d'une création sans alcool, dit-il après que j'eus secoué la tête.

Le serveur hoche la tête comme s'il avait souvent ce genre de commande aussi hasardeuse que bizarre et le temps que ça arrive, on discute. Ou du moins j'essaie de lui faire parler de lui. Je l'ai embrassé pendant plusieurs minutes mais je ne connais même pas son nom de famille. Ni où il habite, pourquoi il est à New York, combien de temps il reste. Son âge, ses passe-temps, je ne sais rien. Pas même pourquoi il se balade avec un chauffeur. Il rit à mes questions mais au fil du repas, je finis par apprendre qu'il s'appelle Shane Gray, qu'il a vingt-cinq ans, donc six de plus que moi, qu'il habite dans la maison de sa famille qui réside ici. Il est venu à New York suite à un accord avec son père. Il voulait découvrir le monde avant de reprendre les rênes de l'entreprise familiale et il reste ici que quelques semaines avant de rentrer chez lui où je suis la bienvenue. Même s'il reste vague sur son pays de naissance. Quand je lui pose la question, il soupire et m'interroge sur ma vie. Ok message compris. Je suis la bienvenue sur papier mais pas question de venir réellement. Pas question de m'attacher alors. Comme lui, je réponds gentiment à ses questions sans trop en dire. Je lui parle de mon frère qu'il a rencontré, de ma petite sœur qui ne vit pas avec nous, du fait que je me suis fait émanciper pour garder Paul avec moi après l'accident de mes parents dont je refuse de parler. Lorsqu'il me demande pourquoi Meena n'est pas avec nous, je décide de jouer à son jeu et je soupire avant de lui demander si New York lui plaît. Il sourit signe qu'il comprend la manœuvre et m'avoue qu'il se plaît dans ma ville et que s'il pouvait rester, il n'hésiterait pas avant de me demander la raison pour laquelle je travaille autant. Je lui rappelle que j'ai des factures et un frère qui ne fiche rien. Je ne lui parle pas de Meena mais il se rappelle seul de mes aveux et complète la liste pour moi. Je hoche la tête surprise que le dîner se passe bien malgré nos secrets mutuels et quand on a terminé, il sort une carte bancaire que je n'ai jamais vu. Enfin autrement qu'en photo. C'est la fameuse carte noire des plus grosses fortunes du monde. Ils ne sont pas beaucoup à l'avoir paraît-il. Je le fixe suspicieuse et il réalise son erreur quand le serveur lui rapporte sa carte.

« - Je te l'ai dit, mon père a son propre empire dans l'immobilier et le paysagisme, explique-t-il en rangeant sa carte.

« - Pourquoi travailler au bar si tu es le possesseur d'une telle carte ?

« - Je croyais que la raison de cet emploi avait été manifeste devant l'hôpital, dit-il quand on remonte dans la voiture.

« - Tu… Tu travailles chez Joe juste… Pour moi ?

« - En effet. Je te l'ai dit, je ne reste pas longtemps à New York. Je dois rentrer chez moi dans deux semaines et je veux passer le plus de temps possible avec toi avant de devoir partir quelques temps. Je reviendrais à New York et j'espère que lorsque tu seras plus disponible, tu accepteras de venir me rendre visite à ton tour chez moi.

« - Où est-ce chez toi ?

« - Connais-tu la géographie du continent asiatique ?

« - Pas vraiment, avoué-je gênée.

« - Alors je doute que tu connaisse le pays d'où je viens. Je suis né au royaume de Symora. Un petit royaume coincé entre l'Inde et le Pakistan. Tu devrais regarder sur l'internet quand tu seras chez toi.

« - Tu crois réellement que j'ai de quoi avoir l'internet chez moi ? Plus tard, quand mon frère m'aidera, je le prendrais pour le moment, je n'ai que des livres et ma guitare.

Il hoche la tête et prend ma main qu'il serre avec douceur avant de se pencher pour déposer sa bouche sur la mienne. Je sais que je devrais prendre mes distances maintenant que je sais que son départ est proche, mais Meena a raison, j'ai le droit de prendre un peu de bon temps aussi je réponds à son baiser avant de me laisser faire quand il nous détache pour m'attirer vers lui alors qu'il se rapproche. Sa bouche redevient affamée et je me laisse bercer par sa passion. Sa main se pose sur ma taille et glisse dans mon dos alors que je m'accroche à nouveau à son cou. Je me sens rougir de honte quand je laisse échapper un gémissement appréciateur mais il rit légèrement mes lèvres avant de me coller contre lui en gémissant à son tour. Il n'est pas aussi discret que moi et ça me rassure de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule à apprécier ce baiser. Une nouvelle fois le manque d'air nous oblige à nous séparer quelques instants et j'en profite pour le regarder. Ses lèvres sont rouges et gonflées et son regard pétille de bonheur et de joie. Il est magnifique. Je sens son pouce frôler ma bouche avec tendresse puis il revient m'embrasser avec passion avant de redevenir tendre.

« - Pour ton bien, il vaut mieux que nous nous arrêtions ici pour ce soir.

« - P… Pour mon bien ?

« - Ta vie est compliquée ma douce Mitchie et je ne veux pas être une complication de plus. Je préfère que tu me vois comme une bulle ou tu peux tout oublier sauf ton bien-être. Quand tu es dans mes bras, ne pense qu'à être heureuse. C'est mon seul souhait.

Je me mords la lèvre devant la douceur de ses mots et je hoche la tête et lui vole un baiser avant de sortir. Il m'imite et le coffre s'ouvre pour que je puisse récupérer mes sacs. Shane me raccompagne jusqu'à ma porte en caressant ma main avec tendresse et y dépose un baiser avant de capturer mes lèvres le temps d'un baiser très tendre puis me souhaite de bien dormir avant de me rappeler qu'il viendra me chercher demain pour aller travailler. Je hoche la tête et entre sous son regard tendre et quand je suis à l'intérieur de cette maison silencieuse, je soupire en souriant comme une idiote. Je rejoins ma chambre et m'allonge sans cesser de sourire en pensant à Shane. Notre histoire est vouée à l'échec mais maintenant que je le sais, je peux profiter de ce genre de moments, sereine. Je sais où on va… Droit dans le mur mais ça me plaît.

…

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui c'est fini. Qu'en pensez-vous ? De leur premier baiser ? De Shane qui bosse avec elle ? De leur dîner ? De Paul qui est de pire en pire ? Le temps que j'y pense le mot **prophylactique** m'a été imposée par Marine.

Miss Tagada (L)


	4. Chapter 4

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonsoir à tous. Alors entre deux fournées de biscuits de noël, je trouve le temps de vous poster le petit chapitre de la journée. Je posterais le prochaine dans l'après-midi je pense je n'aurais pas le temps au soir logique. Merci en tout cas à **Pims10**, **Marine** (Hello miss. Oui alors pour la réaction de Mitchie, va falloir attendre encore un peu mdrrr Déjà vous avez eu un super premier bisou faut peut-être trop en demandé si ? mdrr oui elle n'a pas la langue dans sa poche mais après on verra. Peut-être que la "couronne" va lui faire ravaler sa verve mdrr Bisouilles) et **Miss Morgane **pour leurs reviews qui m'encouragent.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à Disney. Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers quelques instants, le temps d'une histoire et je remettrais tout en place après l'épilogue, c'est promis. Et navrée pour les fautes. Cette année, l'histoire est publiée telle quelle. Elle sera repostée une fois corrigée.

Bonne lecture à tous !

**POV Shane**

« - Savez-vous ce que vous faites Altesse, me demande Soren quand on se gare devant chez Mitchie deux jours après cette soirée.

« - Absolument. Je courtise ma future épouse Soren. Ce sera elle ou personne. Je l'ai annoncé à mon père hier.

« - Et si elle refuse de vous suivre et de vous épouser ?

« - Je refuse de l'envisager, dis-je avant de sourire en voyant sa porte s'ouvrir.

Sans attendre, je sors de ma voiture et je la rejoins pour l'embrasser avec douceur. Elle soupire mon prénom contre mes lèvres mais ne lutte pas contre moi. Au contraire, elle répond à mon baiser et quand je m'éloigne de sa bouche, elle verrouille tranquillement la porte alors que je la prends contre moi. Une main dans son dos, je la guide jusqu'à ma voiture et l'aide à s'asseoir avant de faire le tour pour la rejoindre sur la banquette arrière. Elle est déjà attachée mais je m'en moque et me penche pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. D'un commun accord, nous refusons d'avouer à Joe que nous sortons ensemble et je sais que les baisers qu'on échange dans la voiture seront les derniers avant plusieurs heures. J'ai envie d'en profiter autant que possible. Soren me rappelle qu'il ne démarrera pas tant que je ne serais pas attaché, ce qui fait rire ma douce Mitchie. Je me rassois sagement et boucle ma ceinture. Durant le trajet, on badine, je l'interroge sur sa soirée, qu'elle a passé avec son frère alors que j'ai passé la mienne à nager en l'imaginant me suivre à Symora. Je suis certain que mes parents l'aimeront. Ils seront séduits par l'abnégation dont elle fait preuve et par son sens du sacrifice. Ma sœur aimera son côté grande sœur douce et attentive quant à moi, je suis déjà sous le charme de son cœur et de son sourire. J'aime tout ce que je sais d'elle, même le fait qu'elle refuse de se laisser atteindre par les remarques de son frère qui ne se gêne pourtant pas. Trop rapidement on arrive devant le bar qui me semble plein et on descend de la voiture en discutant de la journée qui nous attend. Nos tenues de rechanges en main, on entre et on rejoint le vestiaire où je ne résiste pas à l'envie de l'embrasser. J'ai peur qu'elle me repousse mais l'envie doit être réciproque puisqu'elle soupire en s'accrochant à mon cou. Son corps collé au mien me rend fou dès que j'y pense mais je refuse de m'éloigner d'elle. J'aime la sentir contre moi-même si elle déclenche en moi des envies d'elle qui ne seront pas rassasiées avant le trente décembre si elle est d'accord pour venir vivre avec moi. Pour être ma reine avant d'être celle du royaume où je règnerais bientôt. Je gémis quand je sens sa main prendre la mienne pour la glisser sous son pull et je me détache d'elle à regret. Je lis la déception dans son regard et je pose ma main sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit.

« - J'ai très envie de te toucher ma douce Mitchie mais le vestiaire n'est pas le bon endroit pour ça. On se trouvera un endroit discret bientôt c'est promis, soufflé-je contre sa bouche que j'embrasse une seconde. D'accord ?

Elle hoche simplement la tête et je l'attire contre moi pour un nouveau baiser avant de la plaquer doucement contre les casiers. Ça la fait gémir et je sais que c'est une erreur à la seconde où je la sens se cambrer contre moi. Mon Dieu aidez-moi à tenir ! Je refuse d'aller plus loin que nos baisers tant qu'elle n'aura pas conscience de la couronne que j'ai sur la tête. Je lui en parlerais avant de partir afin qu'elle puisse y réfléchir en paix avant que je revienne pour lui demander de venir vivre avec moi. Notre baiser devient plus brûlant et je grogne en sentant monter en moi le désir de la faire mienne. Tant pis pour ma résolution ! Je glisse moi-même ma main sous son pull et tire sur son tee-shirt, j'ai besoin de toucher son ventre. Elle gémit brûlante de désir à la seconde où mes doigts frôlent son nombril. Un gémissement qui se répercute direction la ceinture de mon jeans. Heureusement pour nous, quelqu'un rit à l'étage et je me détache d'elle avec difficulté.

« - On devrait s'interdire de s'embrasser ici, soupiré-je en la regardant de haut en bas avec l'envie de revenir contre elle.

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de se lécher les lèvres. Un geste bénin qui fait pourtant grandir mon envie d'elle. Je la fixe brûlant de désir et réussis à détacher mes yeux de son corps de déesse pour me tourner afin qu'elle puisse se changer. Je ferme les yeux et plisse les paupières de mes toutes mes forces pour ne pas me retourner. Mes poings sont aussi serrés pour me contenir si bien que je sursaute quand sa main touche la mienne. La seconde suivante son souffle chaud est sur mon oreille.

« - Je te laisse te préparer. A tout de suite.

Je me tourne et note qu'elle a sa jupe, une chemise noire qui lui va trop bien, ses collants et ses chaussures. Elle attache rapidement ses cheveux et monte sans un regard en arrière. Mon Dieu tout ça va me tuer. Je souris en songeant que j'aime la torture que je m'inflige et je me change rapidement avant de rejoindre tout le monde. Cindy me dit bonjour en plaquant volontairement sa poitrine contre moi mais ça ne fait que baisser le désir que je ressens pour sa collègue et je demande à Joe ce qu'il faut faire. Je ne suis pas encore rodé contrairement à ma petite amie qui est déjà en train de prendre des commandes. Il me demande de surveiller le bar le temps qu'il s'absent cinq minutes et je reste derrière le comptoir en suivant des yeux cette femme incroyable.

…

« - Mitchie téléphone, hurle notre patron depuis l'autre bout de la salle alors qu'on nettoie une table de douze personnes.

« - Vas-y, je termine, souris-je.

Elle hoche la tête et se redresse avant de traverser la salle d'un pas rapide. Je n'apprécie pas de voir plusieurs hommes la suivre des yeux et je dois me concentrer pour ne pas aller l'embrasser pour qu'il sache qu'on est ensemble. Ça ne changerait rien de toute façon. Une fois terminé, je remonte tranquillement vers le bar et fronce les sourcils en voyant qu'elle n'est pas là. Je fouille la salle des yeux puis interroge Joe des yeux qui me montre la porte du vestiaire avant de me suggérer d'y aller. La salle est au trois-quarts vide et visiblement il peut gérer les quelques clients. Je me faufile derrière lui et descends pour la trouver assise sur la dernière marche en train de pleurer doucement. Sans un mot je prends place à ses côtés et la serre tendrement. Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule en reniflant.

« - Ma petite sœur risque de mourir, dit-elle quelques minutes plus tard.

« - J'en suis désolé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

« - Elle est atteinte de mucoviscidose depuis sa naissance. Mon frère et moi y avons échappé mais pas elle. Elle a besoin d'une greffe pour s'en sortir vraiment mais il est difficile de trouver quelqu'un qui soit compatible. L'hôpital vient de m'appeler pour m'annoncer qu'ils doivent changer son traitement et qu'il coûte plus cher… Je ne pourrais jamais tout payer à temps pour payer sa greffe si elle arrive un jour. Selon les médecins, elle peut tenir encore quelques années en s'économisant mais tout peut basculer d'une seconde à l'autre, j'en ai conscience et je ne peux rien faire d'autre que ce que je fais déjà.

« - Que puis-je faire pour t'aider, demandé-je en frôlant tendrement son dos.

« - Rien hélas. Mais être présent là tout de suite est suffisant, souffle-t-elle avant d'embrasser ma joue. Merci.

« - Je voudrais faire plus.

« - Moi aussi j'aimerais en être capable. Je ne peux que prier qu'elle reste plus forte que la maladie le plus longtemps possible. Deux ans, j'ai besoin de tenir encore deux ans sans être dans le rouge pour demander un crédit afin de pouvoir payer les traitements. Dix-huit mois, répète-t-elle doucement avant d'essuyer ses joues. Pardon, je ne devrais pas te parler de ça. Tu ne resteras pas dans ma vie, inutile de culpabiliser et de te sentir concerné d'accord, dit-elle en se levant avant de rejoindre son casier. Dis à Joe que j'arrive dans cinq minutes, le temps de me maquiller et, dit-elle avant de s'interrompre quand je glisse mes mains sur sa taille.

« - Je me sens concerné par tout ce qui te concerne douce Mitchie et je compte bien rester dans ta vie le plus longtemps possible.

Je l'entends marmonner qu'elle n'y croit pas puisque je vais partir mais je ne relève pas. Lui avouer toute l'histoire prendrait bien trop de temps, je ne peux pas en parler maintenant. Alors à la place, j'embrasse sa joue et lui souffle de prendre son temps. Joe et moi allons tenir le bar sans elle. Elle hoche la tête et je m'éloigne en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle vient de me confier. Ainsi, elle élève seule son frère ingrat et sa sœur malade. Et si cette fameuse petite sœur ne vit pas avec eux, c'est uniquement parce qu'elle vit à l'hôpital. Je me sens mal à la lumière de ses aveux. Ça n'entame en rien ma volonté de l'emmener avec moi mais à présent, je sais que je dois également emmener avec moi cette enfant malade et leur frère. Elle ne les laissera pas et je refuse qu'elle le fasse. Je souris à Joe pour lui assurer que tout va bien et je reprends mon travail. Même si à présent tout a changé. Chaque soir, je lui donne tous les pourboires au lieu d'en prendre la moitié. J'avais compris qu'elle avait plus besoin d'argent que moi mais aujourd'hui je comprends tout.

A la fin de notre service, je la raccompagne chez elle m'étonnant qu'elle sourit et me parle comme si ses aveux n'avaient pas eu lieu. Je l'embrasse avec douceur et lui souhaite de passer une soirée agréable. Dès qu'elle est entrée, je remonte dans ma voiture et j'attends qu'on ait quitté la rue avant d'appeler l'hôpital. Je me fais passer pour un oncle qui vient de revenir d'un voyage à l'étranger et qui a appris pour sa nièce. Je croise le regard dubitatif de Soren dans le rétroviseur mais je m'en moque. L'infirmière me parle de la petite Meena, âgée de quatorze ans, de son état stationnaire et des frais de Mitchie qui s'arrange pour payer régulièrement. Je la remercie pour les informations et comme on est devant l'ambassade, j'entre et rejoins mes appartements en appelant mon père. J'ai besoin de son accord pour faire ce que j'ai prévu. Je lui explique la situation et il se sent si peiné pour sa future belle-fille qu'il me donne son accord. Je demande à Soren de rejoindre l'hôpital et de se faire passer pour l'oncle de Mitchie venu régler les frais d'hôpitaux de Meena. Il accepte sans sourciller et quand il revient deux heures plus tard, il me certifie que tout est payé et je me couche le cœur léger.

…

« - Journée terminée, soupire-t-elle en me rejoignant dans le vestiaire. En chopant le métro, je peux rejoindre Meena à temps.

« - Qui est Meena, demandé-je alors que je connais la réponse.

« - Quoi ? Oh ma petite sœur. C'est son prénom.

« - Je te dépose là-bas si tu veux ?

« - D'accord.

« - Super en échange, j'ai le droit de connaître ton prénom ?

« - Non je te l'ai dit je ne l'aime pas.

Je souris et on remonte avec nos sacs en discutant de son prénom que je veux connaître. Je dois remercie Joe pour ça puisqu'il entend notre conversation et salue ma copine en l'appelant par son prénom.

« - A demain Shane. A demain, Michelle-Ange.

« - Joe, grogne-t-elle alors que je souris.

« - Michelle-Ange ? Je trouve ça mignon. Merci Joe, je crie le faisant sourire.

« - Non c'est moche, je n'aime pas. Je préfère Mitchie. Ça sonne plus américain.

Elle a raison. Je prends son sac de vêtements et les mets dans le coffre alors que Soren lui ouvre la porte. Quand je monte à mon tour, je lui demande de nous emmener à l'hôpital et je croise son regard dans le rétroviseur mais je m'en moque. Je me moque qu'elle découvre que j'ai payé les frais pour sa sœur. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour l'aider, simplement elle l'ignore encore. Durant le trajet, je l'embrasse avant de lui demander si elle veut sortir après sa visite mais elle secoue la tête avant de me proposer de dîner avec elle chez elle si je n'ai pas peur du silence. Je souris et lui assure que j'aime le silence.

Le temps qu'elle reste avec sa sœur, je prends connaissance du mail quotidien sur le royaume n'arrêtant de lire que lorsque la portière se rouvre. Ma copine semble perturbée et je lui demande comment sa sœur se porte. Elle me rassure, Meena va bien puis change de sujet en me demandant si j'ai des allergies. Je lui confie les trois que j'ai et elle soupire de soulagement. Elle n'a ni crevette chez elle, ni betterave, ni soja. On rit doucement et quand on est devant chez elle, je descends et la suit à l'intérieur de la maison.

« - Où est Paul, demandé-je surpris de ne rien entendre.

« - Bonne question. Probablement avec ses amis débiles à fumer dans un parc quelconque… Que dirais-tu de manger des lasagnes saumon épinard ?

Je hoche la tête. A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais goûté à ce plat, ce que je lui confie. Elle rit doucement et devant moi sort ce qu'il faut avant de cuisiner tout en discutant. En vingt minutes, le plat est au four et je décide de l'aider en faisant la vaisselle et en dressant la table. En attendant, elle me fait faire le tour du propriétaire. Elle s'excuse pour le peu de meubles et m'explique qu'elle revendu tout ce qu'elle a pu pour Meena, ce que je comprends fort bien. Son salon reste tout de même agréable. Très chaleureux malgré l'absence de télé ou de tapis. Un canapé d'angle de couleur crème et un tapis comme seule meuble. Un plaid colorée est jeté dessus Elle n'a même pas de lampes pour lire confortablement assise. Sa cuisine est un assemblage disparate de meubles. Les meubles sont tous en bois mais la gazinière qu'elle ne garde que pour le four, est blanche alors que son congélateur est gris. Un micro-onde crème. Plus rien n'est assorti dans l'électroménager. La salle à manger est encore plus pauvre en meuble. Une table et quatre chaises assorties. La salle de bain ne contient qu'une cabine de douche fermée par un rideau, un toilette et un lavabo tout simple. Dans un coin du couloir, une machine à laver et un sèche-linge qu'elle n'utilise pas. Elle le garde uniquement pour pouvoir le vendre quand elle aura vraiment besoin d'argent. Et enfin sa chambre. Une pièce minuscule avec un lit qui semble trop grand et une vielle armoire. On est également passé devant la chambre de ses parents, de sa sœur et de son frère mais par respect pour eux, elle ne me les montre pas. On rejoint dans la cuisine et je souris devant sa gêne mais je la rassure, j'aime sa petite maison. Elle lui ressemble. Les meubles semblent vouloir se faire petits pour ne pas qu'on les remarque. Elle rit doucement et le four sonne au même moment. On mange les lasagnes accompagnée d'une salade fraîche et je préfère me passer de dessert pour l'embrasser plus longtemps. Elle pouffe de rire mais quand je glisse mes mains sur sa taille elle comprend que je suis sérieux. Je la relâche et l'aide à tout ranger puis je l'attire dans son salon et m'installe sur le canapé avant de la faire s'asseoir à califourchon sur moi. Elle ne semble pas contre l'idée et dès qu'elle le peut, elle se penche et m'embrasse en glissant ses mains dans mes cheveux. Un geste que j'aime venant d'elle. Je grogne doucement en sentant son corps contre le mien et j'ai peur qu'elle sente combien je la désire mais elle ne fait aucune remarque. Même quand je glisse mes mains dans son dos pour l'attirer contre moi. Je sais que c'est insensé et stupide mais rapidement je glisse mes mains entre nous et déboutonne le bas de sa chemise. Elle s'écarte de ma bouche et me regarde faire avant de faire subir le même sort à ma chemise même si elle déboutonne à partir du col. Je soupire son prénom quand j'ai accès à sa peau douce alors qu'elle gémit. Ce que je fais également à la seconde où elle dépose des baisers dans mon cou sensible à sa bouche. Je continue de défaire sa chemise remonte jusqu'à sa poitrine et quand le dernier bouton saute je m'enfonce dans le dossier pour la regarder. Elle porte encore un débardeur mais il est remonté me permettant d'apercevoir son nombril bronzé et parfaitement plat. Elle va me tuer ! Je fonds sur sa bouche en la collant contre moi. Mes mains défont ma chemise que j'écarte avant de prendre sa main pour la glisser sous mon sous-pull. On soupire de concert quand ses doigts me touchent enfin et son baiser devient plus passionné. Sans réfléchir, je me lève et l'oblige à s'accrocher à ma taille avant de remonter jusqu'à sa chambre dont je ferme la porte.

« - Je ne veux pas que ton frère nous voit s'il rentre, chuchoté-je pour qu'elle comprenne mon geste. Je n'ai pas l'intention de profiter de toi, rassure-toi !

« - D'accord, souffle-t-elle alors que je l'allonge tendrement sur son lit.

Je retire ma chemise et mon sous-pull avant de la rejoindre à moitié nu. Dès que je le peux, je reviens embrasser sa bouche, la dévorer alors que je la colle à moi en retroussant son débardeur pour sentir son nombril contre le mien. Le manque d'air m'oblige à quitter les lèvres et je l'allonge sur le dos avant de glisser ma bouche dans son cou. Mes mains sont partout dans son dos, sur son ventre, ses cuisses, ses bras. Je sens ses jambes fines se renfermer sur ma taille et ce geste d'abandon me rend fou. Sans réfléchir je laisse ma bouche glisser sur ses clavicules jusqu'à sa poitrine sans qu'elle ne m'arrête. Au contraire, elle m'aide à lui retirer chemise et débardeur ne gardant sur elle que son soutien-gorge blanc. Je gémis en voyant sa poitrine qui me met à genoux et lentement je dépose un baiser sur son sein gauche avant de faire de même sur l'autre. Elle ne m'en empêche pas et je recommence prenant le temps de les cajoler l'un et l'autre. Ses mains sont dans mes cheveux tirant dessus sans que je ne m'en plaigne. J'aime la sentir tout oublier sauf nous et je m'accroche plus à elle. Je sais qu'on va déjà trop loin, elle ne sait pas toute la vérité sur moi mais pour le moment je m'en moque, je veux juste profiter de cette soirée le temps qu'on est seuls. Dieu seul sait si ça nous arrivera à nouveau un jour. Elle gémit mon prénom quand je mordille son mamelon à travers la dentelle par inadvertance et je m'en excuse seulement quand elle demande à ce que je recommence, je sais que je n'oublierais jamais ce mot ni ce moment. Elle est tout à moi, plus d'autre ne compte en cet instant et je veux que notre vie ne ressemble qu'à ça. Elle et moi contre le monde entier. On est cependant interrompu par une porte qui claque en bas et le bruit infernal que fait son frère en s'apercevant qu'elle a mangé sans rien lui laisser. Comme il n'entend rien, il suppose à tort qu'elle dort alors qu'elle me fait signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Il va dans la pièce à côté de la nôtre et se couche alors que je la regarde me demandant ce qu'on fait à présent. Plus question de s'embrasser, son frère ne la respecte déjà pas beaucoup. S'il me découvre à moitié nu dans son lit, elle perdra le peu de respect qu'il a encore pour elle. Elle soupire et s'assoit avant de commencer à s'excuser mais je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Je comprends qu'elle ne veuille plus de moi dans ses bras. Je ne veux plus non plus si on n'est pas seuls. Sans bruit, je ramasse mes affaires et me rhabille alors qu'elle enfile un pull à même sa peau. On rejoint l'entrée et à ce moment-là seulement je me permets de l'embrasser avec tendresse. Elle soupire mon prénom.

« - A demain ma douce Michelle-Ange.

« - Ne m'appelle plus jamais ainsi !

« - D'accord. Alors à demain mon aimée, souris-je avant de l'embrasser avec douceur.

« - A demain majesté, sourit-elle… Ne me regarde pas comme ça, selon ma sœur tu es le prince charmant de mon conte de fée et j'aime l'image qu'elle a de toi.

Je respire mieux et me penche pour lui voler un baiser avant de sortir de chez elle. Je monte dans ma voiture et regarde la maison pour voir qu'elle est devant la porte. Je lui fais un signe de main alors que Soren démarre et quand on a quitté sa rue, je soupire. Il va falloir que je lui avoue plus tôt que prévu, qui je suis réellement. Shane Gray doit mourir que pour le prince Shane héritier du royaume de Symora puisse renaître.

**POV Mitchie**

A la fin de la journée, je souris. Demain je suis en congé. Je n'ai rien de prévu sauf faire du ménage et aller voir ma sœur si je peux. Ce que je confie à Shane quand il me demande la raison de mon sourire. Il soupire, lui bosse le matin et ne s'arrête qu'à l'arrivée de Cindy. Il me ramène chez moi et m'embrasse dans la voiture. Ses mains restent sagement sur ma taille et ma chemise et je pourrais penser qu'il regrette ce moment sur mon lit seulement ses baisers brûlants démentent cette idée à eux seuls. Comme moi, il aimerait qu'on soit de nouveau seul dans une chambre. C'est ridicule Mitchie. Tu ne le connais que depuis une semaine et c'est avec lui que tu veux perdre ta virginité ? Seulement quand retrouverais-je un homme aussi attentionné et tendre qu'il l'est quand je suis dans ses bras ? Je l'ignore et je grogne dans sa bouche quand il m'annonce qu'il doit rentrer chez lui. J'ai envie de lui demander de m'emmener avec lui mais il ne vit pas seul malheureusement et je descends en lui souhaitant bon courage pour demain. Il rit et me promet de passer me voir et m'embrasser après son travail. Je hoche la tête et rentre après un dernier baiser. La maison est froide et silencieuse mais je m'en moque. Je rejoins mon lit sans dîner et m'endors rapidement. Et si profondément que c'est la sonnette qui me réveille à neuf heures le lendemain. Je vais ouvrir songeant que c'est peut-être ce fameux oncle inconnu qui vient me demander de le rembourser mais non, c'est toute une équipe de nettoyage qui entre chez moi.

« - Mais vous êtes qui, je demande encore endormi.

« - Bonjour mademoiselle Torres, intervient Soren en entrant à son tour. Tout est expliqué dans cette lettre, dit-il en me tendant une enveloppe blanche.

Je la prends surprise et je lis les mots en reconnaissant l'écriture de Shane. Il n'y a que lui pour avoir ce genre de geste. J'écarquille les yeux en lisant qu'il a engagé l'équipe pour nettoyer chez moi du sol au plafond afin que je puisse me reposer et rejoindre plus rapidement Meena. Je devrais mettre tout le monde dehors et faire ça moi-même mais je suis touchée par son geste… Bon ok il a visiblement les moyens de faire ce genre de choses, mais il va falloir qu'il cesse. Je n'ai plus l'habitude qu'on prenne soin de moi ainsi. On pose devant moi un petit-déjeuner comme je les aime, à base d'œufs brouillés et de bacon et je fronce les sourcils. Je ne possède pas de bacon. Ils ont fait quelques courses en plus ? Je mange en regardant tout le monde s'activer autour de moi.

Ils repartent une heure plus tard et j'ai du mal à reconnaître la maison. Tout brille du sol au plafond. Ils ont même astiqués les casseroles en cuivre de maman que je garde comme un trésor. Je rejoins ma chambre, qui elle aussi est nickel. Mes jupes sèchent sur l'étendoir. J'attrape un jeans, un sous-pull et un pull plus large et je file me laver puis je rejoins ma sœur avec qui je décide de passer la journée.

Je sursaute quand je sens ma poche vibrer et je regarde de qui émane le sms. « _Je suis passé chez toi mais tu n'es pas là. Je voulais t'embrasser._ » Je souris et décide de répondre. « _Je suis avec ma sœur puisque quelqu'un à payer des pros pour faire mon ménage._ » Je l'envoie avant de l'écouter me raconter le film qu'elle a vu la veille. Ma main vibre et je lis la réponse de Shane tout en écoutant ma sœur. « _Que ne ferais-je pour que tu puisses profiter de ce qui est vraiment important… Puis-je vous rejoindre ?_ »

« - Meena, tu veux toujours rencontrer Shane ?

« - Oui, crie-t-elle ravie. Il va venir ?

Je hoche la tête et propose à mon petit ami de nous rejoindre. Comme ma sœur a froid, je lui indique le numéro de sa chambre et le service puis on monte. Blottie contre les deux l'une contre l'autre, on parle des dimanches matin de maman. Elle faisait des pancakes pour tout le monde et les mangeait devant la télé avant de chanter et danser en regardant les clips musicaux. C'était avant qu'elle ne doive rentrer à l'hôpital ceci dit mais je regrette qu'on ne puisse plus faire ce genre de choses. Je lui promets qu'on recommencera dès qu'elle sera guérie ce qui la fait rire au moment où on frappe à la porte. Shane entre peu après avec à la main, un bouquet de fleurs qui ne vient pas de la boutique de l'hôpital et une peluche adorable.

« - Meena, je te présente Shane. Shane ma petite sœur Meena, dis-je pour les présenter.

« - Bonjour Meena, je suis ravi de te rencontrer.

« - Moi aussi. La peluche est pour moi ?

« - Je reconnais que le cadeau est un peu idiot tu sembles avoir passé l'âge des peluches, dit-il les joues roses.

« - J'adore au contraire. Regarde, me dit-elle quand il la lui donne, c'est un chat licorne !

« - Tu sais toujours comment charmer les filles, soufflé-je amusée.

« - Tu es la seule que je veux voir y succomber, sourit-il. Tiens ces fleurs sont pour toi.

Je prends le bouquet et embrasse mon petit ami que ma sœur fixe avec un drôle de sourire. On discute tous les trois et je ris en la voyant garder le chat licorne dans ses bras. Ils semblent tous les deux bien s'entendre et je soupire heureuse avant de fermer les yeux quelques secondes.

…

« - Tu crois qu'elle va se réveiller un jour ?

« - Ta sœur s'épuise à prendre soin de tout le monde, répond une voix à ma sœur.

« - Je sais… A mon avis, il faudrait tenter le coup de baiser du prince charmant pour la réveiller. Tu veux tenter ta chance ou j'appelle le docteur Benoit qui trouve ma sœur craquante. Il me l'a dit, dit Meena amusée.

Une seconde plus tard, une bouche chaude se pose sur la mienne et j'ouvre les yeux surprise.

« - Ça a marché, crie ma petite sœur amusée en me voyant les yeux grands ouverts.

« - Pardon, j'ai du m'endormir.

« - Exact presque une heure mais Shane ne voulait pas te réveiller, il paraît que tu es trop mignonne quand tu dors. A mon avis, dit-elle juste assez fort pour qu'il entende, tu devrais l'inviter à dormir avec toi à la maison avant qu'une sorcière vous sépare.

« - Faut que tu arrêtes les contes de fées ma belle… Déjà dix-huit heures ? Je vais rentrer Meena. On reprendra cette conversation la prochaine fois, ok ?

Elle hoche la tête et demande à me parler quelques secondes en privé. Shane lui dit au revoir et sort sans un mot alors que je fixe ma sœur perplexe.

« - Tu sais qui c'est ton copain, chuchote-t-elle en me fixant. C'est le prince héritier Shane du royaume de Symora !

« - Shane ? Non tu dois te tromper ma belle et…

« - Non regarde, il a fait la couverture du magazine que tu m'as acheté le mois dernier. Je l'ai gardé parce dedans il y a un super poster des One Directions, précise-t-elle en sortant le dit magazine.

Elle l'ouvre et cherche la page en question avant de montrer sa preuve. Effectivement le prince Shane et Shane se ressemblent mais… Mais Shane vient de ce royaume et reprendra l'affaire de son père. Ses cousins l'appellent Prince Prime et Simba… Il m'a menti ! Je me laisse tomber sur ma chaise le cœur en miettes. C'est un prince, un futur roi, il va partir et ne reviendra pas… Pourquoi me faire croire le contr… J'embrasse le front de ma sœur que je remercie pour les éclaircissements et je sors rejoindre mon « petit copain ». Il fronce les sourcils en voyant mon visage chiffonné et j'attends d'être dans la voiture pour le fixer.

« - C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? Qui a payé les frais médicaux de ma sœur ?

« - Oui, dit-il sans ciller. Je te l'ai dit, je veux faciliter ta vie pour que tu puisses profiter de ta sœur au lieu de tuer au travail et…

« - Quand comptais-tu me dire que tu le prince héritier du royaume d'où tu viens ?

Il me fixe sans réagir et je secoue la tête avant de sortir de la voiture pour rejoindre le métro. Il s'est foutu de moi depuis le début. Il sait qu'il ne reviendra pas. Il épousera une princesse bien née et m'oubliera en lui faisant l'amour toutes les nuits. Bravo Mitchie ! Vraiment tu es une vraie championne ! Tomber amoureuse d'un homme pour qui tu ne seras jamais assez bien. Ma rame arrive et je monte en me rappelant mes fleurs qui vont se dessécher d'ici ma prochaine visite. Tant pis qu'on les mette à la poubelle !

Quand j'arrive, c'est pour noter qu'il est déjà là naturellement et j'essaie d'entrer seulement il me demande de lui laisser cinq minutes pour s'expliquer. Après si je le souhaite, il quittera ma vie sans plus jamais revenir.

« - Ok t'as cinq minutes, dis-je en entrant. Parle et va-t'en !

« - Mitchie, soupire-t-il… Ecoute fin janvier mon père m'a annoncé qu'il comptait abdiquer et que je serais couronné roi le trente janvier qui arrive. Il m'a annoncé que je serais marié un mois avant. C'est là que j'ai demandé à mon père l'autorisation de parcourir le monde pour choisir et trouver celle que je veux épouser. Depuis je parcours le monde en cherchant une femme telle que toi. Je ne veux pas d'une princesse parfaite mais qui ne sait rien de la cruauté de la vie. Je ne reste jamais plus d'une semaine dans chaque ville et aucune avant toi n'a su qu'elle avait dîné avec un prince. J'arrivais dans une ville et je me baladais pour espérer te rencontrer mais toutes celles avec qui j'ai dîné, souffle-t-il… Aucune ne m'a retourné comme tu l'as fait à la seconde où j'ai croisé ton regard. Tu es même la seule que j'ai embrassée. Je n'étais qu'ami avec les autres. J'ai su que c'était une erreur à la seconde où tu m'as parlé de ta sœur, je sais que j'aurais beaucoup de mal à te convaincre de quitter ta vie ici et de venir vivre avec moi à Symora. Que tu n'accepteras que si je t'assure que Meena et Paul seront du voyage. Mes parents sont au courant et ils sont impatients de te rencontrer. Je voulais t'en parler ce soir, soupire-t-il. Autour d'un dîner dans un restaurant sympa sur la septième.

« - Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qui tu étais quand tu m'as embrassé ? Quand tu as passé la soirée ici avec moi ? Au lieu de me déshabiller et me faire découvrir quelque chose que je ne vivrais plus jamais ? Tu ignore à quel point j'ai aimé ce moment et combien j'espérais pouvoir vivre plus avec toi, dis-je blessé.

« - Moi aussi Mitchie. Je t'en prie, souffle-t-il en prenant mes mains qu'il embrasse. Je sais que tu n'y croiras pas, parce que tu n'as pas eu une vie facile, mais je tombe amoureux de toi à chaque seconde. Je comptais te proposer de passer quelques jours chez moi au château. Je voulais te faire découvrir combien la vie te serait plus douce, à toi à ta sœur, même à ton frère, si tu venais vivre et régner à mes côtés. Ensuite je comptais t'inviter au bal de noël qu'on fait chaque année. J'avais prévu de te demander de m'épouser ce soir-là. J'espérais que la légèreté de la soirée te ferait dire oui. Je ne veux que toi Mitchie.

« - Comment veux-tu que je crois tout ça ? On dirait un conte pour enfant ! Une version remasteurisé de Cendrillon ! Sauf que je n'ai pas de belle-mère et…

« - Crois-moi ma douce Mitchie. Je ne t'ai pas menti pour te faire du mal. J'ignorais simplement comment te présenter les choses sans te faire peur. Je ne t'ai pas menti pour le reste. Juste sur ma couronne. Je compte effectivement partir mais je reviendrais pour te ramener avec moi. Ta petite sœur et Paul seront du voyage s'ils le veulent. Mes parents sont déjà en train d'organiser un bal en ton honneur.

« - Ils ne me connaissent pas ! Je ne sais même pas danser, soupiré-je en secouant la tête.

« - Alors tu acceptes qu'on parte tous les quatre quelques jours ? On n'a pas de neige mais le diaporama est incroyable et les montagnes côtoient la mer.

« - Je ne peux pas décider seule, je dois voir avec Paul et Meena et… Joe a besoin de moi pour le bar et…

« - Demande à ta famille je me charge de Joe, sourit-il. Viens visiter mon pays quelques jours. Peut-être succomberas-tu plus facilement à ma proposition si tu vois où je te propose de vivre.

« - Tu ne me caches rien d'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Non. Je t'ai parlé de ma petite sœur Maya qui a l'âge de Paul, de mes deux cousins qui sont également mes meilleurs amis. Tu connais toute ma vie. Sauf qu'en fait je n'ai pas de nom de famille. Je suis Shane du royaume de Symora et je voyage en jet privé. Et je remercie Soren chaque matin de ne pas d'être arrêté devant la première épicerie ce qui m'a permis de te rencontrer.

« - Où vis-tu exactement ?

« - A l'ambassade de Suède. Mon oncle en est le roi et il a accepté que je reste chez lui. C'est… Comme une maison de famille, rosit-il.

« - Soren n'est pas ton oncle ?

« - C'est mon assistant. C'est lui qui s'est présenté à l'hôpital pour payer pour Meena afin que tu souffles un peu. Mais j'ai du convaincre Joe pour avoir la place au bar. D'ailleurs je crois bien que je me débrouille plutôt bien.

« - Oui en effet… Quand je pense que tu gagnes une misère plus les pourboires…

« - En fait je n'ai pas besoin d'argent, je te les donne tous à chaque fois. Pardon, j'avais oublié de confesser ce point. Continue…

« - C'est pour ça que tu parles de cette façon ? Tes « Je vous remercie » ta manie de te lever de table quand je me lève, celle de me tenir la porte à chaque fois ta manière parfois étrange de formuler tes phrases. Ça vient de ton éducation.

« - Oui. Le protocole et tout ça même si chaque homme devrait traiter celle qu'il aime de cette manière à mon avis… Viens-tu alors ?

« - Seulement si ça ne dérange personne. Meena dira oui mais je dois voir avec ses médecins, Paul peut très bien dire non par simple méchanceté et…

« - Je ferais venir une équipe de médecin pour le voyage de ta sœur afin qu'elle ne manque de rien et s'il le faut j'attacherais ton frère à un siège. Viens, je t'en prie. Tout le monde rêve de te rencontrer.

Je secoue la tête et lui dis que je vais y réfléchir. Il sourit en hochant la tête et lâche enfin mes mains pour se pencher vers moi. Je le regarde s'approcher et me sens faible et stupide quand je le laisse m'embrasser. Je me sens lui répondre et m'accrocher à son cou alors qu'il raffermit sa prise sur ma taille comme pour s'assurer que je ne pars pas. Paul rentre au même moment et commence à m'insulter seulement Shane l'arrête en lui demandant s'il veut venir avec nous en voyage. Il précise que Meena sera également présente. Mon frère le fixe incrédule avant de me regarder mais je refuse de l'influencer. Shane parle de son royaume sans préciser qu'il en est l'héritier, des paysages, du voyage en jet privé, du dépaysement et Paul décrète qu'il va y réfléchir avant de monter dans sa chambre.

Je ne sais pas comment il y parvient mais en trois jours tout le monde est d'accord. Paul a toujours voulu voyager comme moi, les médecins ont donné leur feu vert et Joe… Joe m'a presque poussé dehors en me rappelant que je n'avais jamais pris de vacances depuis que je bosse pour lui. Résultat je n'ai plus le choix. Je dois faire mes bagages. Même si c'est rapide. Je laisse mes jupes ici, je n'en aurais pas besoin, je prends une robe pour le fameux bal et fouille dans la chambre de ma sœur pour préparer son sac. Paul préfère s'en occuper seul et je décide de le laisser agir en adulte pour une fois. Quand j'ai terminé ici, je file à l'hôpital, je dois discuter avec le médecin de ma sœur à propos de son traitement. Certes Shane a tout payé, mais je veux savoir combien ça va me coûter par mois et surtout si ça va fonctionner.

Quand j'arrive, je vais d'abord voir ma sœur. Sarah est repartie et elle se retrouve seule la journée. Même si ça ne durera pas longtemps malheureusement. Pour lui changer les idées, je lui annonce que nos bagages sont prêts et qu'on part dès lundi. L'équipe médicale du Symora arrivera en même temps que notre jet, la veille afin qu'ils puissent parler à ses médecins ce qui la fait sourire.

« - Tu crois que je pourrais venir au bal ? Le prince Shane a dit qu'il y en aurait un, dit-elle des étoiles dans les yeux.

« - Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas venir ? On demandera au médecin et…

« - Je suis là, intervient une voix grave et chaude dans mon dos.

« - Ahh docteur Benoit, sourit ma sœur les joues roses.

« - Bonjour docteur, dis-je en lui serrant la main pour ne pas faire de commentaires sur les minauderies de ma sœur.

« - Mademoiselle Torres. On m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler de Meena.

Je hoche la tête et je lui pose plusieurs questions sur le traitement en cours, les effets toutes ces choses. Il peut répondre à toutes mes questions, sauf à une. Il ignore le prix de ce traitement et me suggère de me renseigner au service administratif de l'hôpital. Ça me paraît logique. En tout cas, j'ignore si ce que Meena a dit était vrai et que je lui plais mais il garde une attitude professionnelle avec moi et il va s'en aller quand ma sœur lui demande si elle aura le droit de s'amuser durant nos vacances. Il sourit, lui rappelle qu'elle doit veiller à ne pas trop se fatiguer mais qu'elle est en logique libre de profiter de sa vie. Elle sourit les joues rouges et quand il est parti, je fixe ma sœur amusée.

« - Tu as conscience qu'il a au moins dix ans de plus que toi ?

« - T'as conscience que de toute façon, il préfère ma courageuse grande sœur ? Il m'a demandé si tu étais célibataire. Je lui ai parlé de ton collègue Shane avec qui tu sortais pour le moment mais si tu n'as pas envie d'avoir une couronne sur la tête, je connais un médecin qui serait d'accord pour te passer la bague au doigt.

Je la fixe amusée et m'installe dans son lit avec elle pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle se blottit contre moi comme elle le faisait avec maman et on reste ainsi de longues minutes sans rien dire ni faire. Elle me manque tellement à la maison. Son rire s'entendait dans toutes les pièces quand elle riait de mes pitreries ou de mes histoires du lycée. Ça me semble si loin à présent l'époque où je lui parlais de mon béguin pour Josh et de mes vaines tentatives pour qu'il me remarque au milieu de filles tellement semblable à moi. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et on se relève ensemble avant que je ne sourcille en voyant Shane entrer. Il salue sa sœur et vient m'embrasser avec douceur avant de me demander si tout est prêt. Je hoche la tête amusée. Nos sacs sont prêts et je n'aurais qu'à verrouiller la maison avant de partir. Ce qui le rassure. Il me prévient que quelqu'un passera vérifier que rien n'est volé durant notre semaine d'absence. Je le remercie de cette attention puis lui demande ce qu'il vient faire ici.

« - Mitchie ? Même à moi ça me semble évident que tu lui manquais, soupire ma petite sœur. Faut que regardes plus de films de filles.

« - Je vais y penser, je pouffe.

« - Je me charge d'apprendre à ta sœur mes témoignages d'amour à son encontre, ne t'en fais pas Meena.

Je rougis alors que ma sœur le remercie avant de lui signaler qu'il y a du travail. Etant donné que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de vrai petit ami… Je ne peux qu'acquiescer. Hormis un garçon dans un camp de vacances, je suis plutôt novice dans ce domaine.

…

Et voilà qu'en pensez-vous ? Alors je sais que vous espériez probablement une réaction plus volcanique pour Mitchie mais je n'ai pas la place d'écrire la super scène que j'avais dans la tête héhé Cela dit que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? De la relation Shane-Mitchie qui évolue ? De la relation que Mitchie a avec Meena ? De Shane qui donne tous ses pourboires à Mitchie ? Qui paye les frais d'hôpitaux pour Meena ? Qui engage une équipe de nettoyage juste pour que Mitchie passe plus de temps avec sa soeur ?

Miss Tagada (L)


	5. Chapter 5

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. J'espère que les préparatifs de noël avancent bien. Sans plus tarder je vous laisse avec le chapitre.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à Disney. Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers quelques instants, le temps d'une histoire et je remettrais tout en place après l'épilogue, c'est promis. Et navrée pour les fautes. Cette année, l'histoire est publiée telle quelle. Elle sera repostée une fois corrigée.

Bonne lecture à tous !

**POV Shane**

Quand l'avion atterrit au royaume de Symora, je soupire. J'aimais la vie que j'avais à New York où j'étais libre. Ici, je vais devoir remettre ma couronne sur la tête et je ne suis pas pressé que Mitchie me voit si guindé en public. La porte s'ouvre et je me lève en expliquant à tout le monde le protocole puis sors le premier suivi par ma future épouse et sa famille. Une limousine nous attend et je souris en entends les cris de joies de Meena. Je m'arrête au bas des marches et tends la main à ma petite amie qui la prend les joues roses. Soren nous ouvre la porte et je monte le premier avant de les regarder tous entrer à ma suite. Je retiens ma copine contre moi et quand la porte se referme, j'embrasse sa joue en me régalant de son parfum. La voiture démarre peu après et durant le trajet, je leur parle du royaume dont ils ne savent rien. De ma famille, de nos coutumes qui peuvent paraît étranges et surtout de tout ce qui va leur être proposé comme activités. Faire du cheval, ou une balade en calèche pour Meena, lire dans la grande bibliothèque, faire du piano, aller au théâtre ou profiter de la ville qui commence déjà à être décorée pour noël. Il y aura bientôt une patinoire, une collecte de cadeau pour l'hôpital ou les orphelins du royaume, un concours de biscuits de noël et tellement d'autres choses.

« - Woahh, ça c'est de la maison, déclare Mitchie quand on arrive devant le château.

« - Oui… Tu imagines le boulot que c'est de garder les vitres propres, ris-je en sachant qu'elle déteste laver les carreaux.

« - C'est un cauchemar… Le mien, précise-t-elle alors que la voiture s'arrête.

La porte s'ouvre peu après et j'en sors avant de l'aider à faire de même. La seconde d'après j'entends la voix de ma sœur qui hurle mon prénom et je me tourne pour la réceptionner à la dernière seconde. Maya, mon boulot de canon préféré. Je la serre dans mes bras avant de lui demander comment elle va depuis notre dernier appel.

« - Selon Angie, je suis devenue impossible donc je dois aller bien, rit-elle alors de regarder nos invités… Tu m'as menti, m'accuse-t-elle en me donner un coup de poing dans le bras. Mitchie est carrément magnifique, pas juste belle. Enchantée, ajoute-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. Je suis Maya, la petite sœur de Shane.

« - Euh enchantée princesse, dit ma copine en me regardant paniqué.

« - Oh non pas de princesse entre nous s'il te plaît. Vous devez être Paul et Meena ? Shane m'a parlé de votre arrivée. On va bien s'amuser tous ensemble, dit-elle folle de joie avant de s'arrêter en voyant nos parents devant la porte. Oh Mère, Père, rougit-elle. Vous…

« - Bonjour Père, dis-je en m'inclinant légèrement face à sa Couronne. Mère, ravi de vous revoir.

Ils descendent les quelques marches et me prennent dans leurs bras quelques secondes avant que je ne me reprenne. Je rejoins Mitchie et prends sa main pour la rassurer.

« - Père, Mère, je vous présente Michelle-Ange, souris-je me régalant de ce prénom exotique. Mitchie, Sa Majesté le Roi William II de Symora et sa Majesté la reine Monica. Mes parents.

Elle s'incline maladroitement devant eux et heureusement mère prend le relai. Elle demande aux domestiques de monter nos affaires dans nos chambres puis prend Mitchie par le bras pour l'emmener, avec Paul et Meena dans le salon pour faire connaissance alors que je suis mon père jusqu'à son bureau. Durant le trajet, j'écoute Maya me raconter ce que j'ai raté et je grogne quand j'apprends que notre oncle Ray a presque terminé d'organiser le mariage de Jason qui aura lieu quelques jours après le mien.

« - N'y a-t-il rien que je puisse faire, demandé-je à mon père quand on est enfin seul. Personne ne veut de ce mariage hormis Ray qui veut apporter une légitimité à la fille de sa maîtresse.

« - Hélas mon fils, tu ne seras pas roi à temps, soupire-t-il en s'asseyant. Ainsi donc tu as décidé d'épouser cette jeune personne. Parle-moi donc de Michelle-Ange au prénom délicieux.

Je souris en songeant qu'elle le déteste mais accepte de lui parler d'elle. De ce que je sais. La disparition brutale de leurs parents, de son émancipation pour garder ses frères et sœurs avec elle, de l'arrêt de ses études pour travailler, de ses rêves de voyages partie en fumée à cause de la maladie de sa sœur. Je ne veux pas qu'on la plaigne et je ne dis ça que pour prouver à mon père qu'elle connaît le sens du mot sacrifice, qu'elle est prête à tout pour le bonheur de ceux qu'elle aime et surtout que pour elle, la famille passe avant le reste. Il hoche la tête et souris quand je lui avoue avoir pris un travail dans un bar pour passer plus de temps avec elle.

Je suis libre au bout d'une heure et je rejoins ma chambre pour me rafraîchir avant d'aller frapper à la sienne. Elle ouvre la porte me faisant sourire et me propose d'entrer. Je découvre que Meena partage sa chambre et je leur demande si elles sont bien installées. Mitchie hoche la tête avant d'avouer que sa sœur est fatiguée et je lui propose d'aller marcher dans le parc afin qu'on ne la dérange pas. Elle hoche la tête, embrasse le front de sa sœur et on quitte la pièce. Je prends son bras et la conduis dans les jardins en fleurs. Ici il fait encore doux. Même si les nuits sont fraîches.

« - Ton château est magnifique, souffle-t-elle. De ce que j'en ai vu, je veux dire. Soit un salon avec des moulures au plafond, une chambre de princesse et des jardins pleins de couleurs.

« - Je suis ravi de savoir que ça te plaît pour le moment. Je prie pour que ça dure.

« - Ta sœur, enfin la princesse Maya m'a dit que vous tenter la transition écologie, c'est vrai ?

« - On essaie de convaincre le peuple mais le château a commencé. L'an dernier on a fait recouvrir le toit de **panneaux photovoltaïques** afin de fournir de l'énergie plus propre au château. On a également fait changer les vitres pour du triple vitrage afin de pouvoir baisser la température. Ce château a plusieurs siècles et quand j'étais enfant, c'était une usine à courant d'air.

« - Forcément en tout cas c'est joli ici. Tu as de la chance de vivre ici.

« - Tu pourrais avoir la même chance Mitchie. Je ne demande que ça, avoué-je en m'arrêtant pour la tourner face à moi. C'est de mes vœux les plus chers.

« - Ah oui ? Et quel serait le plus cher alors ?

« - Te souviens-tu de ce moment dans ta chambre, chuchoté-je les joues roses. Mon vœu le plus est que ma vie ressemble à ce que je ressentais à ce moment. Bonheur et amour… Et un désir plus que certain pour cette belle américaine qui me laissait entrer dans sa vie.

« - Tu lui mentais encore à ce moment-là !

« - Je voulais qu'elle me connaisse moi, pas le futur roi. Je voulais que tu tombes amoureuse de qui j'étais au fond de moi comme je suis tombé amoureux de qui tu es.

« - Et je suis qui ?

« - Tu es la jeune femme la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Non Mitchie, dis-je quand elle ouvre la bouche pour m'interrompre, il faut énormément de courage pour renoncer à sa propre vie afin de garder sa famille ensemble et c'est ce que tu as fait en arrêtant tes études, en devant la tutrice de tes frères et sœurs, en travaillant jusqu'à l'épuisement et je suis admiratif devant les sacrifices que tu es capable de faire pour ta famille… Laisse-moi te rendre heureuse mon aimé, soufflé-je avant de me pencher pour l'embrasser avec douceur.

J'ai envie de la serrer contre moi comme souvent quand on s'embrasse mais je ne suis plus aussi libre ici que je le suis à New York, hormis dans mes appartements. J'envisage de lui proposer de remonter mais quelqu'un se racle la gorge et je me sépare de sa bouche à regret pour jeter un regard mauvais à celui qui ose nous séparer avant de me radoucir.

« - Mitchie, laisse-moi te présenter les ducs Jason et Nathan, mes cousins. Jase, Nate, dis-je en les désignant l'un et l'autre, voici Michelle-Ange.

« - Voilà donc la jeune femme qui a réussi à emprisonner ton cœur.

« - Exact. Je n'ai plus qu'à lui jouer le même tour et elle sera mienne, dis-je pour Jason. A jamais, soufflé-je à son oreille alors que je l'enlace.

« - Enchanté mademoiselle Mitchie, hésite Nate avant de sourire quand elle hoche la tête. Simba vous a déjà fait faire le tour du château ?

« - J'avais oublié ton surnom, pouffe-t-elle en me fixant, mais non. On commençait à peine.

Il sourit et me demande s'ils peuvent se joindre à nous. J'accepte, je ne les ai pas vu depuis presqu'un an après tout, et on se balade dans les jardins avant de rentrer au château. On lui montre la piscine, la bibliothèque, la salle de musique où je lui rappelle qu'elle me doit un récital ce qui la fait rire. On ne s'arrête pas vraiment cependant, elle a tellement à voir. Jason insiste pour lui montrer la salle de vidéo, notre cinéma personnel où on se rend rarement. Moi en tout cas.

On ne regagne ses appartements que trente minutes avant le dîner et je lui promets de venir la chercher. Elle est mon invitée après tout. Elle hoche la tête et entre pour se préparer. Ce soir ce sera un dîner informel et nous ferons un bal dans quelques jours pour elle. J'arrive dans mes appartements et soupire en voyant mes chaussures. Je prends une douche et enfile une tenue similaire à celle que j'ai pour travailler sauf que ce n'est plus du polyester mais des matières plus nobles. Une fois prêt, je prends mon cahier et écrit ce qu'il se passe entre Mitchie et moi, durant dix minutes puis je rejoins sa chambre où un domestique m'annonce. Il ouvre la porte et je souris en voyant ma copine en jeans qui regarde des vêtements perplexe. Elle tourne la tête en me souriant avant de revenir sur les vêtements. Je note une robe trop guindée pour elle et je soupire.

« - On ne porte pas de noir à la table royale, dis-je en attrapant la robe austère que je pose sur un fauteuil.

« - Je note. D'autres règles à connaître ?

« - Les épaules doivent être cachées, les jupes pas trop courtes et pas de talon trop haut. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être plus grande que les têtes couronnées. En l'occurrence de la reine mais du haut de ton mètre vingt tu peux te permettre d'en porter.

« - Merci, pouffe-t-elle. Rappelle-moi pourquoi je suis venue au fait ?

Je souris et lui vole un baiser en la serrant tendrement contre moi. Elle soupire contre ma bouche puis se décolle en me rappelant qu'elle doit encore s'habiller. Je souris et l'observe attraper la robe rose au col carré avant de filer dans la chambre. Elle en revient deux minutes plus tard les joues roses alors que j'entends Meena rire en prononçant mon prénom. Curieux je m'approche et souris quand elle me demande si je peux aider sa sœur avec la fermeture dans le dos. Je m'exécute ravi de divertir notre jeune malade et lui demande si elle dîne avec nous et elle hoche la tête. Elle porte une robe similaire à celle de sa sœur mais plus chaude. Elle se lève et nous rejoint avant de tousser durant plusieurs minutes. Dès que j'ai su ce qu'elle avait, Meena elle ne me cache rien, j'ai fait quelques recherches aussi pour éviter qu'elle se fatigue j'appelle un domestique qui arrive avec un fauteuil roulant. Mitchie me remercie d'un sourire et pousse sa sœur refusant que Ravi le fasse. Il nous suit donc muet et on retrouve Paul dans le couloir qui discute avec Maya. Je vois qu'elle est perplexe face à lui. Elle sourit en nous voyant et on rejoint la salle à manger familiale. Je souris quand j'entends Mitchie marmonner le mot moulure. Maya me devance en leur parlant de l'étiquette. On doit rester debout jusqu'à l'arrivée du roi et ou de la reine qui nous autorisera à nous asseoir. On ne mange pas tant que le roi n'a pas commencé et on s'arrête en même temps que lui. Si les deux sœurs semblent l'écouter Paul lui regarde partout avec un regard étrange. Il finit par hausser les épaules et regarde les filles un sourcil relevé. Comme moi, il ne comprend pas l'intérêt du babillage mais bon. Jason et Nate nous rejoignent ainsi que Ray qui nous épargne la présence de sa maîtresse au grand soulagement de Mère. Nos parents arrivent juste après et le roi s'assoit nous permettant de faire de même. Naturellement, je m'assois à sa droite, maman étant à sa gauche et invite Mitchie à prendre place à mes côtés. Sa sœur est en bout de table, Paul devant elle. Vient ensuite Jason en face de moi et Nate face au roi. Mère a son beau-frère face à lui et Maya à sa gauche. Le roi nous souhaite un bon appétit et les conversations commencent enfin. Naturellement Ray interroge aussitôt mon invitée qui se raidit sur sa chaise quand il demande où sont ses parents. Elle ne répond pas, elle peine à garder ses yeux secs comme Meena et j'apprends enfin la vérité sur cette tragédie grâce à Paul.

« - On a eu un très grave accident de voiture, il y a trois ans, dit-il d'une voix dénuée de sentiments. Nos parents sont morts durant l'impact avec le camionneur qui ne maîtrisait pas son véhicule.

« - Paul, le reprend sa grande sœur.

« - Quoi c'est vrai non ! Il a perdu la maîtrise de son trente-trois tonnes !

« - La route était verglacée et abîmée de l'hiver précédent. Il n'y est pour rien et lui non plus n'est plus de ce monde. Cesse de l'accuser tout !

« - Tu te prends pour ma mère, rétorque-t-il en la fusillant des yeux.

« - Ben ouais puisqu'elle l'est, décrète Menna en faisant une mimique adorable. Et moi j'en suis très fière, ajoute-t-elle en serrant la main de sa sœur qui a les larmes aux yeux.

« - Alors vous vivez sans parents ? Comme les orphelins des contes de fées, ricane mon oncle qui me fait honte pour la première fois de ma vie.

« - Non, Mitchie s'est fait émancipée pour être notre tutrice jusqu'à notre majorité, sourit sa petite sœur en souriant. Encore sept ans à me supporter.

« - Sauf si tu claques avant !

La remarque de Paul jette un drôle de froid et ma copine en fait tomber sa fourchette. Emma qui est là pour nous servir, la ramasse et la change aussitôt. Le roi décide qu'on a suffisamment ennuyée notre invitée d'honneur avec les questions et m'interroge sur mon voyage. Je le remercie d'un regard et monopolise la conversation durant le reste du temps en parlant de la Suède, du Royaume-Uni, de Monaco, de la Belgique, des îles Samoa. Maya rit de temps à autre quand elle se rappelle d'une anecdote qui m'est arrivé et on attaque le dessert quand je parle de New York. Je raconte mon arrivée et ma rencontre avec Mitchie le jour même. Grâce à une bouteille d'eau. Anecdote qui la fait sourire.

« - Un vrai conte de fée, sourit Meena alors que ma sœur acquiesce amusée.

« - Et encore, tu n'as pas vu le regard qu'il avait en parlant de ta sœur. On dirait un petit garçon le jour de noël.

On rit tous de mes joues rouges et le reste du repas est plutôt serein. Naturellement personne ne finit avant le roi si bien qu'il reste de la nourriture dans toutes les assiettes. Père se lève et s'excuse auprès de Mitchie mais il doit s'entretenir avec moi de quelques problèmes du royaume. Elle hoche la tête perplexe et tout en me levant, je lui promets de passer la voir après ce rendez-vous si elle ne dort pas. Maya prend la relève et propose à ma petite amie d'aller faire connaissance avec elle et Meena dans ses appartements. Nos cousins se joignent à eux ainsi que Paul, encouragé par Jason et je regrette d'être le futur roi du royaume. Je suis certain que ma sœur va apprendre des choses sur ma petite amie que je ne saurais pas avant longtemps. Elle est très avare d'informations en ce qui la concerne.

…

Le lendemain quand je me lève, je me prépare puis je demande à Soren d'aller voir si Mitchie est réveillée et de l'inviter à se joindre à moi pour le petit-déjeuner. Il revient accompagné de ma petite amie qui a les joues roses. Nous sommes dans mon salon très blanc sauf quelques touches rouges puisque c'est la couleur officielle du royaume. Je l'invite à s'asseoir avant de grogner quand je m'aperçois que je redeviens cérémonieux. J'appelle les cuisines et commande deux petits-déjeuners avant de lui demander si elle a bien dormi. Je n'ai pu la voir hier, j'ai quitté le bureau royal à vingt-trois heures et je n'ai pas osé aller la voir de peur de la réveiller. Notre repas arrivent et on se restaure en discutant comme lorsqu'on est au bar.

« - Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

« - Un futur roi m'a dit que le diaporama du royaume valait le voyage du coup je ne serais pas contre une balade dans la ville si ton protocole te l'autorise.

« - Tu es mon invitée, on fait ce que tu as envie de faire. Je vais donner des ordres pour qu'on sorte ma voiture afin que ton frère et ta sœur se joignent à nous s'ils le veulent.

Elle hoche la tête et je lui propose qu'on se rejoigne dans le hall d'entrée. Seulement lorsque je la retrouve, elle est seule. Occupée à regarder une toile peinte par mon grand-père. La tête penchée, une main sous le menton qu'elle frôle doucement, elle semble dubitative et je la rejoins en lui expliquant l'origine de ce tableau où on voit une licorne, un lion, deux tigres, un hippopotame accompagnée d'un suricate s'abreuver à une oasis alors qu'il y a deux soleils au-dessus.

« - C'est une commande de Maya quand elle avait sept ans, dis-je. Notre grand-père adorait peindre et il lui a demandé quels animaux elle voulait à son oasis. Je suis censé être le lion, elle la licorne, les deux tigres sont Nate et Jason. L'hippopotame est notre oncle Ray et le suricate est Marguerite.

« - Où sont le roi et la reine du royaume ?

« - Les deux soleils, dis-je en les désignant.

« - Pourquoi ton oncle est un hippopotame et Marguerite, qui que ce soit, un suricate ?

« - Eh bien, dis-je en lui faisant signe de me suivre, Paul et Meena ne viennent pas ?

« - Mon frère veut lire et Meena est fatiguée mais je crois qu'elle veut seulement qu'on reste tous les deux.

Je hoche la tête et lui explique pourquoi Maya a choisi de faire d'oncle Ray un hippopotame, monsieur je mets toujours les pieds dans le plat. Quant à Marguerite sa maîtresse, déjà à l'époque, ils n'étaient pas discret et ma sœur venait de découvrir que les suricates étaient des animaux discret mais très intelligents. Elle rit doucement alors qu'il n'y a que nous et Soren pour l'entendre.

On passe la journée à se balader dans la ville. Malgré ma couronne, je n'hésite pas à l'accompagner dans les magasins ou dans un café même si on ne paye pas notre commande ce qui la dérange. J'aime ces moments passés en sa compagnie je retrouve ce Shane dont je portais l'identité ces derniers mois.

**POV Mitchie**

Bon sang ! Shane ne rigolait pas en parlant d'un bal en mon honneur. C'est ridicule ! Je ne suis personne après tout. Ok il voudrait bien que je l'épouse et tous ces trucs mais moi régner sur un pays ça me tente autant que de me faire arracher une dent, soit pas du tout. Je tiens à mes dents. Enfin aujourd'hui il ne peut pas me voir et Maya se charge de nous programmer une journée en suivant les directives de son frère. Je la suis inquiète et déglutis quand on entre dans ses appartements. Ils ont été transformés pour contenir trois tables de massages et de coiffeuses avec tout un assortiment de produits. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de trucs de beauté et pourtant maman m'emmenait toutes les semaines dans un salon de beauté quand j'étais enfant. Je paradais dans ces affreux concours de mini-miss jusqu'au jour où j'ai tapé du pied pour cesser ça. J'ai appris plus tard que l'argent que je gagnais était déposé sur un compte pour que je puisse faire des études. Moi je croyais qu'on m'exploitait. Je laisse Maya nous conduire dans la salle et elle me présente à Sophia. Une italienne qui est venue vivre ici après le divorce de ses parents. J'observe ma sœur qui est déjà allongée sur une des tables. Une grande rousse lui masse les épaules et je me laisse faire. Shane ayant été visiblement très clair. Aujourd'hui je profite et me repose. Ce soir c'est le fameux bal et j'espère que tout se passera bien. Même si ça fait que je n'ai plus paradé en talon et jolies robes depuis un bail.

Après cette journée de repos où j'ai été pomponné par des professionnelles, nos robes arrivent. Maya a tenu a les choisir pour nous mais quand je vois celle qu'elle me réserve, je refuse de la mettre. Elle est très jolie, je dois le reconnaître mais on voit mes épaules et Shane été clair sur ce point. Avant que j'en parle avec la princesse, Meena crie de joie en sortant un petit haut jaune. Vu la coupe ça ne va cacher ni ses épaules ni son nombril. Perplexe j'en parle à Maya mais elle hausse les épaules avant de sortir un modèle dans le même genre que celui de ma sœur sauf qu'il est presque dos nu. Ah oui en effet. A côté ma robe parait plus sage… Sauf que je refuse de la mettre. Et puis je peux très bien aller lire à la bibliothèque, non ? Vu la tête de la princesse quand je souligne cette activité, non je ne peux pas… Mais je ne peux pas non plus porter la robe qu'elle a choisie. Ce n'est pas moi. Et je ne suis pas une grande fan de rose. Je préfère le bleu.

« - Maman, soupire Maya une heure plus tard quand la reine en personne nous rejoint, aidez-moi Michelle-Ange refuse de mettre la robe rose.

« - Je suis désolée Majesté mais votre fils a été clair sur le fait que je ne dois pas découvrir mes épaules…

« - Seulement à la table royale, me corrige-t-elle. A un bal, surtout celui où vous êtes l'invitée d'honneur, vous pouvez tout vous permettre sauf le rouge qui est la couleur que porte uniquement la famille royale… Mais je reconnais que cette robe n'ira, ajoute-t-elle en voyant le modèle qui est sur son cintre depuis le début. Vous deux vous êtes magnifiques, sourit-elle à sa fille et à ma sœur. Le jaune te va à merveille Meena. Jade, dit-elle en se tournant vers son assistante, allez chercher la robe bleu dont j'ai parlé hier. Elle sera parfaite, dit-elle en me regardant de haut en bas. Si mon fils vous a choisi et vu le regard qu'il pose sur vous, je n'ai aucun doute sur ses sentiments, il faut que vous soyez la plus belle ce soir. Le rose vous ferait paraître fade.

« - Mais Mère, vous avez interdit à tout le monde de porter du bleu ce soir.

« - En effet, sourit-elle. Ainsi notre invitée sera la seule à porter cette couleur et toutes les conversations tourneront autour de sa robe… La voilà, ajoute-t-elle en me tendant une housse à vêtement. Allez vous changer ma chère, Jade s'occupera de rectifier votre coiffure et votre maquillage.

J'obéis ne sachant pas comment dire 'non' à une reine et enfile la robe la plus cintrée que j'ai porté de ma vie. Elle découvre mes épaules les manches sont comme la robe de Meena, sur mes bras et le décolleté en cœur souligne ma poitrine. Je m'observe dans le psyché. La robe souligne la moindre courbe de ma silhouette et je me tourne avant de déglutir. Dans le dos, la robe est fendue jusqu'à mes genoux mais l'ouverture est recouverte de dentelle aussi bleu que le reste de la robe. Ma sœur m'appelle et j'inspire à fond avant de relever la robe d'une main pour ne pas marcher dessus. Quand j'entre elles me fixent toutes les trois et Meena applaudit en déclarant que je suis magnifique. Maya se range à son avis avant d'admettre que sa mère est un génie et je me tourne vers la reine m'attendant à ce qu'elle souligne que la robe ne convient pas mais elle sourit avant de lever un doigt au-dessus de son épaule. La femme qui a apporté la robe, Jade si j'ai bien suivi,s'approche et me propose de m'asseoir avant de commencer à vouloir attacher mais je demande à les garder sur mes épaules.

« - Votre fils m'a avoué qu'il me préférait les cheveux libres, dis-je en rougissant face à la reine.

« - Alors on les laisse libre mais il faut les sublimer.

Jade hoche la tête et entreprend de les onduler avant de me maquiller. Je me laisse faire sans oser bouger de peur de m'attirer les foudres de tout le monde. Quand c'est terminé, je me regarde et j'ai du mal à me reconnaître. J'ai les paupières recouvertes d'un dégradé allant du blanc au bleu roi de ma robe. Mes joues ont été poudrées me donnant bonne mine et je me mords la lèvre. Ça fait trop, non ? La reine hoche la tête et ressort en me donnant rendez-vous dans la salle de bal. On me tend une paire de chaussures recouvertes de strass ou en tout cas je l'espère et je les mets sans broncher. On va être en retard si je continue à lutter contre tout ça. Elles sont confortables je dois le reconnaître et je caresse le bracelet que j'ai reçu à mes seize ans de la part de mes parents. C'est le seul bijou que je m'autorise même si je le retire au travail, je l'accroche à mon soutien-gorge pour qu'il ne disparaisse pas dans les poches de Cindy. Comme on est toutes prête on sort de la salle et je souris en voyant que Maya a une petite tiare dans les cheveux et ma sœur un serre-tête qui ressemble presque au bijou de la princesse. Elles vont devenir meilleures amies ces deux-là. Maya est annoncée et descends les marches avec grâce alors que Meena s'accroche à mon bras.

« - Toi qui a déjà défilée, ne me laisse pas tomber s'il te plaît, souffle-t-elle.

« - Promis petite sœur.

Paul nous rejoint et prend Meena à son bras lui rappelant qu'il est son cavalier et ils sont annoncés alors que je reste dans l'ombre. L'homme finit par me regarder et je hoche la tête la boule au ventre. Il tape au sol avec son bâton ridicule et annonce l'invitée d'honneur. Je soupire et fais comme Maya et Meena. Je descends les marches en cherchant ma sœur des yeux seulement ils s'arrêtent sur Shane. Il est magnifique. Il porte un costume noir sur une chemise blanche qui n'a aucun col. Il n'a pas de cravate non plus cela-dit. Dès que je suis assez proche, il prend ma main et fais mine d'un poser un baiser avant de me faire un clin d'œil qui me fait sourire. La musique commence et je souffle quand les regards cessent d'être sur moi.

« - Tu es magnifique, je ne regrette pas d'avoir laissé ma famille s'occuper de toi.

« - Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Tu devrais porter ce genre de chemise plus souvent. Au bar tu te ferais de sacrés pourboires.

Il sourit et on regarde ses parents ouvrir le bal avant de les rejoindre sur la piste de danse. Je me retiens de rire quand j'entends mon cavalier grogner en sentant que mon dos est presque à découvert. Il garde ses distances malgré tout et on danse plusieurs minutes puis je demande une pause je ne suis plus habituée à être en talon. Il sourit et on va s'asseoir dans un coin quand il me fixe.

« - Tu m'as promis un récital, tu te souviens ?

« - Je n'ai rien promis mais je me souviens de la conversation.

« - Joue pour moi s'il te plaît.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je hoche la tête et il demande à ce qu'on arrête la musique avant d'annoncer que je vais jouer pour le roi et la reine. Je me retiens de rire, il ment très bien ce bougre mais le pianiste me cède sa place. Je le remercie gênée, retire mes chaussures et commence à jouer une mélodie que j'ai composé à mes quatorze ans. Le roi et la reine dansent en parfaite symbiose et je les regarde plus que mes doigts. Je n'ai pas joué depuis longtemps mais je connais chaque note et à la fin de ma mélodie on m'applaudit et je rends sa place au véritable pianiste de l'orchestre. Personne ne s'aperçoit que je laisse mes chaussures à côté du piano sauf Shane qui sourit avant de m'inviter à danser une nouvelle fois. Seulement alors qu'on va rejoindre la piste Meena me demande si je sais où se trouve Paul. Elle l'a perdu de vu pendant que je jouais. Je suppose qu'il est aux toilettes mais je ne suis pas tranquille. Il s'est trop bien comporté depuis notre arrivée pour ne pas que ça cache quelque chose. Je fais part de mes doute à Shane qui m'assure qu'on fera face lui et moi. Oui mais ça ne me dit pas ce que trafique mon frère.

J'ai ma réponse une heure plus tard quand des gardes entrent dans la salle en encadrant mon petit frère qu'ils tiennent fermement. Mon cœur s'accélère et pas de joie. Qu'a-t-il fait ? Il exige qu'on le lâche, insiste qu'il est innocent mais je sais que c'est faux. Ils parlent avec le roi et la reine en privé et quand je la vois mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher son choc, j'ai envie de pleurer de honte. J'ignore ce qu'il a fait mais ça sonne le glas de ma belle histoire, j'en suis certaine. Shane me suggère de rester là pendant qu'il va voir ce qu'il se passe alors que tout le monde se met à discuter faisant mille hypothèses. Certains disent qu'il a volé le trésor royale, d'autres qu'il a tenté de forcé la princesse, d'autre vont plus loin et je regarde Meena s'approcher. Elle se mord la lèvre inquiète et je la prends contre moi alors que je fixe Shane qui fronce les sourcils avant de me fixer alarmé. Le roi déclare que l'incident est clos et la musique reprend mais pour moi c'est terminé. Discrètement mon frère est conduit à l'extérieur de la salle alors que mon cavalier revient vers moi en souriant. Je le reconnais, c'est le sourire qu'il dédie aux clients qu'il n'apprécie pas. Il me propose de danser et Jason pose la même question à ma sœur. Nate danse avec une fille aux cheveux châtains plutôt mignonne de ce que j'en vois mais je ne m'attarde pas sur les paillettes qu'il a dans le regard tandis qu'il lui parle.

« - Que s'est-il passé avec mon frère ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, demandé-je quand je note qu'il nous a éloigné de la foule.

Il me fait signe de venir avec lui hors de la salle et dès qu'on a passé la porte, il soupire et perds son attitude guindée.

« - Ton frère a été retrouvé dans les appartements de la reine la main dans son coffre à bijou. Il n'a rien volé, rassure-toi, il n'en a pas eu le temps mais mon père est furieux. Ma mère est blessée et a cru que c'était un plan que tu avais élaboré. J'ai du lui expliquer que ton frère était sur une mauvaise pente et que tu n'arrivais plus à le tenir pour ne pas que tu te fasses également arrêtée.

« - Il a été arrêté ? Il va encore aller en prison ?… Le lendemain de notre rencontre, dis-je quand il sourcille, il a été arrêté pour vol à l'étalage. J'ai du payer une amende pour qu'il sorte, mais comme il insulté l'agent de police il a passé la nuit au poste. Je pensais naïvement que ça le calmerait qu'il cesserait de faire des trucs aussi débiles… Shane tu sais ce que veut dire cet affront ?

« - Que ton frère aurait besoin de faire son service militaire, sourit-il.

« - Non, ça signifie que je ne peux pas t'épouser. Pardon, dis-je avant que Soren nous rejoigne pour lui rappeler qu'il doit danser avec sa mère.

Il ne peut pas désobéir, l'ordre vient de son père et il me demande de l'attendre une minute. Sauf que dès qu'il a passé la porte je cours le plus loin possible et finis par me retrouver Dieu seul sait comment dans les jardins. Je voulais rejoindre mes appartements mais j'ai du me tromper à un embranchement… En même temps je ne connais pas ce château. Mes pieds nus sont rapidement gelés au contact de la pierre froide et je m'éloigne des façades pour qu'on ne me voit pas. Heureusement ma robe n'a aucun éclat pour signaler ma position et je me laisse tomber dos au socle d'une statue pour pleurer de honte. Il ne pouvait pas se tenir tranquille quelques jours de plus. On repart dans quatre jours, il pouvait attendre d'avoir réintégrer New York pour faire le con ! Je me sens tellement honteuse. Je ne peux plus faire face à sa famille, ni même à Shane. Je ne serais même pas surprise qu'on fouille nos bagages avant de partir. J'entends qu'on m'appelle mais je refuse de bouger. Je ne peux plus te regarder Shane. C'est devenu impossible et je suis certain que tu le sais.

…

« - Je l'ai trouvé votre Altesse, crie quelqu'un me faisant sursauter

Je me frotte les yeux à cause de la lumière qu'il m'envoie au visage avant de sursauter quand j'entends Shane lui demander de baisser la lampe tout en posant quelque de chaud sur mes épaules. Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais froid.

« - Suis-moi Michelle-Ange, dit-il d'une voix que je ne lui connais pas.

J'obéis sans discuter. Je ne peux de toute façon pas faire autrement puisqu'il a pris mon poignet qu'il me tire dans sa direction. Je note que tout est calme. Le bal est terminé ? Tant mieux je n'aurais pas supporté de devoir faire face à tous ces gens bien nés. On arrive dans les appartements qu'on m'a attribué à mon arrivée et Meena se jette dans mes bras en pleurant.

« - Je croyais que tu étais partie, pleure-t-elle.

« - Pas sans toi Sunshine. Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, je la rassure en embrassant sa joue. Je t'emmène partout où je vais.

« - Mais tu n'étais pas là quand je suis arrivée après le bal.

« - J'étais dans les jardins. Je ne pouvais pas faire face à tout le monde après le sale coup de Paul.

« - Je vais le hacher menu celui-là, grogne-t-elle. Le roi a voulu fouiller nos affaires tu sais ?

« - Qu'il le fasse, à vrai dire je serais plus tranquille, qui sait ce que Paul a fait pendant qu'on se faisait chouchouter avec la princesse Maya ?

« - Je m'y suis opposé, souligne Shane me faisant sursauter. Meena, tu devrais aller te coucher à présent que tu sais que ta grande sœur est toujours au château. Je te promets que je l'empêcherais de partir quitte à l'attacher à ton lit.

Elle hoche la tête et le remercie avant de rejoindre la chambre où on dort toutes les deux. La porte fermée, je retire la veste et la lui rends sans vraiment le regarder mais il attrape mon menton et m'embrasse avec force. Je suis surprise par sa manière d'agir et je ne peux pas répondre à ce baiser qui ne lui ressemble pas.

« - Ne me fais plus jamais une telle peur Michelle-Ange !

« - Cesse de m'appeler comme ça !

« - Alors cesse d'agir comme une enfant. Pourquoi être partie ? Je t'avais demandé de m'attendre.

« - Et je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir ! Ni de toi ni de personne.

« - Dans ce château tu dois obéir…

« - On repart demain, le coupé-je énervée avant de sortir pour croiser un domestique. S'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous faire appeler le roi je vous prie ?

L'homme regarde derrière moi et je sais qu'il attend confirmation du prince qui doit dire non puisqu'il reprend sa route tranquillement. Je me tourne énervée et sans un mot je rejoins ma sœur. Tandis qu'elle dort, je sors notre valise et y range nos affaires en fouillant chaque doublure, chaque poche, chaque endroit où Paul aurait pu cacher quelque chose. J'y passe la nuit puisque ma sœur se réveille alors que je termine de replier le dernier jeans. Elle regarde la valise et sans un mot, elle va se laver puis range son pyjama avant d'enfiler les vêtements que j'ai laissé sorti. Je porte encore ma robe de bal, je m'en aperçois qu'à ce moment et je la remplace dans la salle de bain. J'écarquille les yeux en voyant que mon mascara et le fard à paupières maculent mon visage.

Vingt minutes après, on sort toutes les deux de la chambre. Elle tient ma main et je demande mon chemin à plusieurs reprises mais je finis par arriver devant le bureau du roi. On doit attendre une heure avant qu'il puisse nous recevoir et après une révérence respectueuse, je lui annonce notre départ et lui demande de faire fouiller notre valise afin de partir la conscience tranquille. Il sourcille mais je lui avoue que je préfère qu'il voit de lui-même qu'on a rien volé. Deux gardes arrivent et fouillent avant d'assurer qu'il n'y a que nos affaires. Satisfaite, je demande où se trouve Paul et on m'annonce qu'il reste une semaine en prison comme l'exige la loi.

« - Très bien, nous n'aurez qu'à le renvoyer à New York quand il aura purgé sa peine. Majesté, merci de nous avoir accueillis dans votre beau royaume. Il est temps pour nous de rentrer à New York avant d'être couvertes de honte… S'il plaît ne laissez pas votre fils me chercher. Il doit comprendre qu'à cause de mon frère, je ne peux plus envisager l'idée de l'épouser.

« - Mitchie, souffle ma sœur choquée.

« - Tu sais très bien que c'est vrai Meena. Mais assurez-lui que je rembourserais tous les frais d'hôpitaux qu'il a réglé. Je ne veux aucune dette.

Le roi m'assure qu'on peut rester mais je m'y refuse et il finit par se résoudre à nous laisser partir. Il ne peut pas me retenir de force après tout. Une heure plus tard, on est à l'aérodrome. J'ai mal de ne pas avoir dit au revoir à la reine et à Maya. Je sais que ma sœur m'en veut. Elle n'a plus dit un mot depuis qu'on a quitté le bureau royal mais je m'en fiche.

Durant le vol de retour, je regarde fixement à travers le hublot. Avant de partir j'ai prévenu Joe que je revenais plus tôt que prévu et je sais que demain je travaille de seize à vingt-deux heures. Ça me convient. Je vais devoir bosser deux fois plus pour rembourser Shane mais je m'en moque. Ma vie est finie. A cause de Paul je ne pourrais jamais vivre heureuse autant l'admettre. Quelqu'un s'assoit à côté de moi et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je regarde Meena. Elle a les yeux rougis de larmes et je m'excuse mentalement de la faire souffrir en plus du reste. Je prends sa main et embrasse ses doigts. Cette semaine on est entre filles et j'aimerais pouvoir la ramener chez nous mais elle a besoin de soin et quand l'avion atterrit, on rejoint l'hôpital en métro. Les infirmières sont surprises de nous revoir si tôt et elles tentent de plaisanter mais je n'ai pas le cœur à rire. Je passe le reste de la journée avec ma sœur à refaire les papiers et tout et quand je rentre chez moi, je m'effondre dans mon lit pour pleurer. J'ai dû serrer les dents toute la journée. Je ne voulais pas que Meena me voit craquer mais à présent je suis seule. Même Paul ne saura jamais combien il m'a blessé en tentant de voler la famille de Shane. Je m'endors en pleurant et quand je me lève j'ai mal à la tête et je suis affamée. Pourtant je mange qu'un peu et prends une douche avant de défaire la valise. Il n'y reste que mes affaires et les robes que j'avais prise pour Meena.

Quand j'arrive au bar, je dois avoir une mine affreuse puisque Joe me demande si je vais bien. Or il ne pose jamais la question. Je tente un sourire qui me fait mal et vais me changer avant de commencer mon service. Je souris autant qu'avant Shane, je tente de l'oublier et plonge dans le travail. Je refuse même de prendre une pause ne cessant de travailler qu'une fois le bar vide et propre.

« - A demain Joe.

« - A demain Mitchie. Repose-toi cette nuit.

« - Promis.

Pourtant une fois chez moi je me contente de pleurer son absence près de moi et je maudis Paul pour me faire souffrir davantage. Quand il va revenir, il va devoir changer de comportement !

…

Voilà pour aujourd'hui c'est terminé. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Le mot « Panneau photovoltaïque » m'a été imposé par Audrey D que je remercie pour ce « cxcadeau » mdrr

Miss Tagada (L)


	6. Chapter 6

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Joyeux noël à tous ! J'espère que le vieux barbu vous a gâté ? Merci à **Pims10** et **Butterfly Fictions** qui ont trouvés le temps de me laisser son avis sur le chapitre précédent.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à Disney. Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers quelques instants, le temps d'une histoire et je remettrais tout en place après l'épilogue, c'est promis. Et navrée pour les fautes. Cette année, l'histoire est publiée telle quelle. Elle sera repostée une fois corrigée.

Bonne lecture à tous !

**POV Shane**

Quatre jours que Mitchie est partie sans rien dire et je ne comprends pas sa fuite. Je lui avais promis qu'on serait ensemble quoi que Paul puisse faire. Père m'a annoncé son départ et m'a remise une lettre qu'elle a du écrire après ce baiser dans son salon. Je m'enferme dans mes appartements et ressors la lettre pour relire ses mots.

Au prince Shane de Symora,

Pardon votre Altesse pour l'offense de mon frère. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi il agit ainsi mais je vous promets de découvrir les raisons et de tout faire pour qu'il ne recommence jamais. Je sais que ce ne sont que des mots sur un papier et qu'ils ne veulent sans doute rien dire pour vous mais je tiens chacune de mes promesses et je tiendrais celle-ci même si j'ignore encore comment faire. Je trouverais le moyen c'est une certitude, je n'échoue jamais.

Adieu votre Altesse et encore merci pour ces quelques jours dans votre beau royaume.

A Shane, ce new yorkais qui m'a volé mon cœur,

Je suis désolée de partir ainsi mais je ne peux pas rester. Pas après ce qu'à fait Paul et je te demande de ne pas chercher à me revoir. Cette scène dans le salon prouve qu'on n'est pas fait pour être ensemble. Je n'ai pas aimé découvrir cette facette de toi. Celle où tu te sers de ta couronne pour imposer ta volonté aux autres. Je me suis promise de ne plus jamais laisser quelqu'un choisir ma vie pour moi et tu ne feras pas exception à cette promesse. Sache cependant que ces quelques jours avec toi ont été les plus beaux de ma vie depuis la disparition de mes parents et hormis ce dernier moment dans ton château, je chérirais chacun de nos souvenirs comme les trésors de mon propre royaume. Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir d'être partie ainsi comme une voleuse (même si le roi peut attester que mes valises ne contenaient que mes affaires) mais te faire face après tout ça m'était impossible. Comment pourrais-je te regarder sourire ou même me parler sans être envahie par la honte qui me consume ? Je n'aurais pas du venir chez toi, ma sœur n'aurait jamais du me parler de ta couronne, j'aurais du ne pas m'attacher et prendre cette histoire comme je l'avais décidé dès le départ. Je ne peux pas faire ma vie tant que ma sœur n'est pas sortie d'affaire. J'espère que tu trouveras une femme qui aura la carrure pour être à tes côtés et t'aider à porter ta couronne. J'aurais une pensée pour toi le trente décembre et une le trente janvier et j'espère que tu respecteras ma décision.

Adieu Shane et merci pour ces moments passés avec toi. Embrasse ta sœur pour Meena et moi ainsi que ton adorable maman. Elle a été ma bonne fée hier soir.

Mitchie

PS : Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps ça me prendra mais je te rembourserais les frais médicaux que tu as payé. Je sais combien je devais à l'hôpital et je m'arrangerais pour te faire parvenir la somme quand je l'aurais réunis.

Je secoue la tête en songeant que je me sens presque insulté. Croit-elle vraiment que je vais lui réclamer cet argent ? Je l'ai fait pour l'aider à respirer pas pour qu'elle ait une dette envers moi. Je range le papier et demande à Soren de sortir ma voiture. Je rejoins la prison du royaume et demande à voir Paul. Il me rejoint dans le parloir privé et me fixe presque amusé.

« - Ma sœur n'est pas là pour admirer le spectacle ?

« - Tes sœurs sont rentrées à New York il y a quatre jours. Toi tu restes encore trois jours ici, ensuite tu seras renvoyé chez toi, même si je doute qu'on t'accueille en organisant une fête.

« - Pourquoi elles sont parties sans moi ? Elle n'a pas le droit de m'abandonner ici ! Je suis pas un putain de chien qu'on abandonne avant les vacances d'été, crie-t-il en se levant sans doute pour me faire peur.

« - Elles sont parties à cause de toi. Ta grande sœur, celle qui se sacrifie pour toi depuis trois ans, a préféré partir et dire au revoir à la vie que je lui offrais à cause de son petit frère qui se la joue ado en pleine crise alors qu'il aurait besoin d'une bonne dose de réalité.

« - Oh je vois, dit-il amusé en me toisant. Tu viens me faire la leçon parce que du coup tu ne pourras pas te taper ma sœur ! J'imagine que tu pensais être le seul à se glisser dans son lit mais ça défile pas mal à la maison alors…

Je ne laisse pas continuer et lui écrase poing dans la figure. Je sais qu'en tant que futur roi, je dois garder mon self control quoique j'entende ou que je vois mais ce petit con mériterait une bonne correction… Dans une ruelle… Par cinq ou six mecs armés de chaîne en ferraille ! Je m'éloigne de lui et me rassois tranquillement alors qu'il me fixe choqué. J'ai réussi à le faire taire visiblement. Une bonne nouvelle.

« - Si je suis venu c'est pour te proposer un marché alors tu vas poser tes fesses sur cette chaise, dis-je ne la désignant, et ouvrir tes oreilles. C'est sans doute la dernière fois de ta vie qu'on te proposera quelque chose de semblable vu tes fréquentations alors avant de donner ta réponse, dis-toi que tu as trois jours pour y penser et rien pour te déconcentrer… Bien, j'ajoute quand il reprend place face à moi. Voilà ce que je te propose. Une fois ta peine terminée, tu rentres avec moi à New York et tu aides ta grande sœur. En travaillant pour payer vos factures, et je parle d'un travail honnête tes conneries de vol à l'étalage, tu oublies, tu vas voir ta petite sœur à l'hôpital, tu fais ta part de ménage et tu assumes ton rôle d'homme de la famille en protégeant tes sœurs au lieu d'insulter celle qui fait tout pour que tu puisses avoir un toit au-dessus de ta tête et de quoi manger dans ton assiette. Même si ce n'est pas de la grande cuisine, tu as l'estomac plein, tu devrais l'en remercier et cesser de la comparer à une prostituée parce qu'elle revient du travail en jupe. Si tu acceptes de faire tout ça alors je m'engage à faire effacer cette arrestation de ton casier judiciaire. Si tu préfères continuer à jouer les petits cons arrogants très bien, mais tu devras travailler pour rentrer à New York. La Couronne ne déboursera pas un centime pour toi. Ni pour te nourrir, ni pour te ramener chez toi. Tu devras dormir dans la rue ou je ne sais pas trop où. Je ne suis pas certain qu'on ait un centre pour sans abri, dis-je en mentant. Enfin peu importe. Réfléchis et décide. Tu as trois jours.

Sur ces mots, je sors du parloir et retourne au château où je croise mes cousins. Jason me propose d'aller nager mais je refuse. Je monte dans mes appartements et y passe la journée à étudier tous les rapports de cette année. Je prends des notes, certains points sont encore un peu floues et je me promets d'en parler à la prochaine réunion. Mais avant je dois retrouver Mitchie et la convaincre que ce qu'à fait son frère n'est pas aussi grave qu'elle ne le croit. Il n'a rien eu le temps de voler et on fait tous des erreurs après tout. Espérons simplement qu'il prendra la bonne décision.

…

Je retourne à la prison le jour de sa sortie et je le retrouve dans le parloir où on a rendez-vous. Je peux lire la suffisance dans ses yeux. Il croit avoir trouvé la solution. Il va probablement tenter de me faire avaler qu'il va changer juste pour rentrer gratuitement seulement j'ai un coup d'avance que je lui cache. A la place je lui demande ce qu'il compte faire. Sans surprise, il me dit qu'il va changer et aider sa sœur dès son retour à New York.

« - Rends-toi service Paul, ne joue jamais au poker tu es le pire menteur que j'ai croisé de ma vie, soupiré-je. Sais-tu qu'ici la majorité est à dix-sept ans ? Autrement dit, tu es légalement majeur chez nous. Ce qui signifie que je peux te faire signer une reconnaissance de dettes que tu seras le seul à devoir payer. Et ton casier va voyager avec toi !

Ok je mens, je ne peux pas l'obliger à signer la reconnaissance de dettes et je sais très bien qu'il fera culpabiliser Mitchie pour qu'elle paie pour lui si vraiment il signait aussi j'insiste sur son casier judiciaire. Je sors le papier que je suis passé chercher au bureau du procureur. C'est une photocopie, le duplicata officiel est dans mon bureau. Je le pose devant lui et le laisse lire le papier. Il blanchit en prenant conscience qu'il risque la prison pour adulte à la prochaine arrestation. Je le laisse réfléchir quelques minutes puis je reprends la parole d'homme à homme.

« - Tu n'es pas un idiot Paul, je le vois dans tes yeux. Tu sais ce que signifie ce papier et tu dois savoir ce qu'il se passe dans les prisons pour adultes américaines mieux que moi. C'est pour ça que je vais te proposer un marché. Je retourne à New York pour convaincre ta sœur de m'épouser malgré tes conneries et je vais en profiter pour t'aider quelques temps.

« - Comment ?

« - Il paraît que tu adorais cuisiner avec votre mère quand tu étais plus jeune. Tu voulais devenir chef dans un restaurant étoilé… Ta sœur m'a parlé de vous tous. De ses rêves de gloire et de voyage, tes rêves de grande cuisine et des rêves de votre petite sœur qui voulait être ballerine. Elles n'ont pas la chance de voir les leurs se réaliser mais toi je peux t'aider. On rentre ensemble à New York et je te dégotte un chef qui t'apprendra le métier. Ça prendra probablement du temps pour que tu puisses avoir tes propres étoiles mais tu apprendras auprès d'un véritable professionnel.

« - Jusqu'à ce que Mitchie te dise oui et qu'elle nous oblige à la suivre. Et ici je ne serais que le frère de la future reine, un boulet à sa cheville et…

« - Le chef du château a cinq étoiles à son actif, tu pourras continuer ta formation avec lui et même travailler ici après. Ou quitter le château et ouvrir ton propre restaurant ici ou à New York. Tu seras bientôt majeur dans le monde entier, libre à toi de voyager si c'est ce que tu veux.

Je vois dans ses yeux que je l'ai touché et je décide de ne pas rien ajouter de plus. Je le laisse réfléchir. Je crois que pour la première fois de sa vie, il réalise qu'il est seul pour prendre sa décision. Soit il continue de traîner et il est certain qu'un jour Mitchie le laissera tomber, soit il se reprend et il fait quelque chose de sa vie.

On ressort une heure plus tard direction le château pour qu'il s'excuse auprès de ma mère et qu'il fasse ses affaires. Mitchie ne s'en est pas occupée. La chambre a été fouillée naturellement mais il n'avait rien pris. Il lui faut une heure pour faire amende honorable et tandis qu'il fait son sac mon père souligne que Mitchie a clairement mieux appris à parler que lui. Elle a un côté plus diplomate.

« - Elle fera une sacrée reine pour notre royaume… Si tu arrives à lui faire dire oui naturellement.

Je souris conscient de ce point et lui annonce que je retourne la chercher. Il hoche la tête mais cette fois mes deux cousins et Maya viennent avec moi.

…

Quand l'avion atterrit enfin, je suis le premier dehors. Non parce que je suis roi mais parce que je suis pressé de la revoir. Dans la voiture j'annonce à Paul que le chef de l'ambassade de Suède accepte de lui apprendre les ficelles du métier quelques jours le temps que je lui trouve un chef étoilé. Il hoche la tête et on rejoint notre maison pour les prochains jours… Voir les prochaines semaines. Je voudrais aller la voir tout de suite mais avant je dépose ma sœur à l'hôpital et la laisse avec Meena qui est ravie de la revoir. J'entends leurs cris d'ici et je souris avant de rejoindre le _Art and Cafe Bar_ où je suis certain de revoir ma petite amie.

Soren me dépose devant le bar avec Nate et Jason et on entre tous les trois. Joe me salue d'un signe de tête et je propose à mes cousins de s'asseoir à une table pendant que je vais voir le patron. Celui-ci me demande si je viens pour récupérer ma place. Mitchie l'ayant prévenu que je ne reviendrais pas, il a embauché quelqu'un d'autre. Il semble ennuyé mais je le rassure, je ne viens que pour sa serveuse en chef.

« - Trois expressos Joe et deux part de tartes, sourit-elle avant de tourner la tête… Que… Que fais-tu là, dit-elle en perdant toute joie. Si c'est pour l'argent…

« - C'est uniquement pour toi que je suis là. Je ne t'ai pas avancé les frais de Meena, je les ai payé, inutile de me rembourser, je n'accepterais jamais.

« - J'ai été clair pourtant, je ne peux pas…

« - Tu ne veux pas, c'est différent, souris-je avant de regarder Joe. Je vais rejoindre mes amis, vous pourrez nous envoyer quelqu'un pour prendre notre commande.

« - Pas de problème. Mitchie une table t'attend !

Elle grogne dans mon dos alors que je rejoins mes cousins qui fixent la carte perplexe. Pour ma part, je commande le cocktail de mon arrivée. Elle fixe mes cousins les joues rouges signe qu'elle se sent honteuse des agissements de son frère. Ils se décident pour un café. Noir pour Jason, coupé au chocolat pour Nate qui a toujours eu des goûts étranges. Elle note la commande et s'éloigne alors que je grogne en voyant que le nouveau serveur fixe les jambes de sa collègue plus longtemps que nécessaire. Elle revient avec notre commande et lui signale que la table du fond a besoin d'être nettoyée puis dépose tasses et verres avant de me demander si j'ai des nouvelles de son frère.

« - Oui il est revenu avec moi.

« - Super, dis-lui qu'il n'est plus le bienvenu à la maison tant qu'il n'aura pas présenté ses excuses à ta famille.

« - Il l'a fait c'était une des conditions de son retour sur le sol américain.

Elle sourcille et grimace en entendant des verres se casser. Visiblement le nouveau est moins bon que moi. Elle soupire et s'éloigne pour aller chercher de quoi ramasser les morceaux de verres alors que son collègue la fixe bêtement. Elle lui signale qu'il a le droit de l'aider et il se baisse pour prendre un morceau avec lequel il se coupe.

« - Joe, crie-t-elle à travers la salle, c'est trop tard pour demander à faire triple service ? Je serais plus rapide toute seule !

« - C'est interdit par la loi, répond-t-il de sa voix bourrue.

« - Si t'as besoin Joe, je peux reprendre mon ancien poste, signalé-je devant mes cousins qui ne sont pas au courant que j'étais plutôt bon.

« - Ce n'est pas utile, déclare Mitchie que le patron me fixe.

« - Finis ton verre et va chercher un tablier !

Je hoche la tête et vide mon verre alors que Nate me fixe perplexe.

« - Quoi ? Fallait bien que je m'occupe entre deux rendez-vous avec ma future épouse. Allez à plus !

Je m'éloigne et croise Mitchie me rappelle qu'elle ne m'épousera pas mais je l'attrape par la taille et me retiens de sourire en voyant le désir dans ses yeux.

« - On en reparlera plus tard ma douce, là je dois travailler.

Je m'amuse à déposer un baiser sur sa joue et la relâche avant de filer dans le coin vestiaire pour prendre un tablier. Heureusement je n'avais pas eu le temps de mettre un jeans. Je me mets tout de suite au boulot et rapidement je peux seconder Mitchie et aider le nouveau qui s'appelle Francis. De temps à autre, je croise le regard amusé de mes cousins mais dès le lendemain, j'ai repris ma routine. Ils visitent la ville alors que je travaille et reverse tous mes pourboires à la seule qui compte à mes yeux. J'ai prévenu Joe que je n'avais pas besoin d'argent aussi je ne suis que bénévole et ne travaille que lorsque je le souhaite. Mais bien sûr, je le veux chaque jour aux heures de Mitchie. Je sais que ça l'agace que je m'incruste dans son emploi du temps mais je refuse de la perdre.

« - M'en veux-tu, je lui demande à la fin de notre service.

« - Oui. Tu n'as pas le droit de t'immiscer dans ma vie comme ça !

« - Tu t'es bien immiscé dans mon cœur et je ne m'en plains pas… Tu me manques Mitchie. Chaque jour est plus difficile que le précédent, je lui avoue en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« - C'est terminé.

« - Donne-moi une bonne raison et j'arrêterais de te rappeler combien on sera heureux tous les deux.

« - Si tu n'es même pas assez honnête pour me parler d'elle alors clairement tu ne mérites pas…

« - Te parler de quoi Mitchie ? De ma mère ? De ma sœur ?

« - Kalya !

« - Kalya, je répète bêtement… Mon ex petite amie avec qui j'ai perdu mon pucelage ?

« - J'ignore avec qui tu as perdu le tien mais moi je te parle de ta fiancée Kalya qui a eu le cœur brisé quand tu m'as ramené dans ton château pour faire de moi ta maîtresse parce qu'on sait tous les deux que je n'ai pas l'étoffe pour être reine.

« - Pas l'étoffe pour être reine ? Alors tu sais que la vie peut être difficile ? Alors que tu as un grand sens de l'abnégation ? Alors que tu es capable de renoncer à tout sauf ta famille pour le bien d'autrui ? Si toi tu n'as pas l'étoffe pour être reine, personne ne l'a… Et je ne suis pas fiancé encore moins à Kalya, tu peux me croire.

« - C'est marrant, elle m'a montré la bague que tu lui as offerte et qui prouve le contraire.

Je la fixe perplexe et amusé. Elle est jalouse alors entre nous rien n'est terminé… Mais pourquoi me parler de cette sangsue ? Je vais devoir prendre un jour de congé pour régler le problème et comprendre ce qu'il en retourne. Elle commence à s'éloigner de moi mais j'attrape son poignet avec douceur. Sa peau réagit, je vois la chair de poule sur sa peau, et me rapproche d'elle jusqu'à être à quelques malheureux centimètres de son corps de femme dont je rêve chaque nuit. Heureusement je n'ai qu'un mois à attendre avant de pouvoir profiter d'elle si elle le souhaite. En attendant, je m'amuse à regarder son corps parler pour elle. Son manteau n'est pas encore fermé et je vois sa poitrine se soulever quand elle inspire brusquement. Je sens son pouls s'accélérer sous mes doigts et son souffle devenir plus rapide. Elle ancre son regard dans le mien et même si je meurs d'envie de goûter à ses lèvres, je me retiens. A la place, je passe mon pouce sur sa bouche pleine et chuchote :

« - Je ne veux pas faire l'insulte de t'embrasser alors que tu me crois engager dans une autre relation mais sache que lorsque j'aurais découvert ce que Kalya a _encore_ fait et que je t'aurais prouvé qu'il n'y a que toi dans ma vie, je vais m'occuper de cette bouche et t'embrasser comme tu ne l'as jamais été. Comme je compte le faire chaque jour à partir de ce baiser.

Son regard se trouble quand elle entend ce que je dis et ses yeux dérivent vers mes lèvres alors que sa langue passe sur les siennes. Ce geste anodin fait réagir une partie de mon anatomie sur laquelle je n'ai aucun contrôle pour le moment. Je déglutis pour tenter de m'empêcher de l'embrasser malgré les mensonges de Kalya et à la place je penche la tête et embrasse son cou en inspirant de longues bouffés de son parfum discret. Je l'entends soupirer mon prénom. Elle en a autant envie que moi et ça me donne la force de m'écarter légèrement d'elle.

« - Je te ramène chez toi et je m'occupe de Kalya ce soir. Je ne tiendrais pas un jour de plus sans t'embrasser Mitchie.

« - Je ne t'épouserais pas, tu le sais ? Dis-moi que tu acceptes ma décision et je te laisserais m'embrasser quand tu m'auras prouvé que tu n'as personne d'autre que moi.

« - Je n'ai personne d'autre que toi Mitchelle-Ange. Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi et il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre que toi ma douce, ma tendre Mitchie. Je vais t'épouser, on sera heureux ensemble et je te ferais pleins de bébés quitte à devoir commencer l'entraînement dès notre premier baiser de couple mariés.

« - Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé de dire.

**POV Mitchie**

« - Non mon amour mais c'est ce que tu veux entendre.

Il a raison en plus. J'ai envie de l'entendre me dire que je suis la seule pour lui. Même si je ne peux pas l'épouser, j'aime l'entendre dire qu'il n'y aura que moi, que je porterais ses enfants, qu'on fera l'amour chaque soir et ce jusqu'à notre dernière nuit. Il sourit ravi d'avoir eu le dernier mot et embrasse mon front délicatement puis me fait remonter. On passe devant Joe qu'on salue alors que Cindy fait la tête mais je n'y peux rien si Shane ne cache plus ce qu'il ressent pour moi. Depuis son retour, il profite de chaque occasion pour me prendre dans ses bras ou me rappeler que je suis à lui. Bon ok je le suis mais hors de question de l'admettre à voix haute il criait victoire trop vite et je ne peux l'épouser. Mon frère a tenté de voler sa famille… Et ils ont une couronne ! Je salue Soren et monte dans la voiture en me demandant pourquoi je laisse Shane jouer les chauffeurs pour moi. Enfin je me comprends. Durant le trajet, je reste silencieuse alors que lui est au téléphone mais il parle dans une autre langue et j'écoute sans comprendre un seul mot. Sauf Kalya. Visiblement il commence à s'en occuper dès maintenant. La voiture s'arrête avant qu'il ait terminé son appel mais il s'interrompt dès que je me détache et soupire. Il sort avec moi et me prends contre lui pour chuchoter à mon oreille qu'il devrait être en mesure de tout m'expliquer demain. Je secoue la tête et lui rappelle que sa vie ne me concerne plus seulement je n'ai pas fait un pas qu'il me rattrape avant de me renverser et me fixe longuement. Quelqu'un nous siffle mais on ne bouge pas et je me fixe me demandant ce qu'il a en tête. Il se rapproche de mon visage et chuchote :

« - On sait tous les deux que tu mens en disant ça. Dans les vestiaires, on mourrait tous les deux d'envie de s'embrasser.

Je refuse de confirmer ce qu'il sait déjà visiblement et lui demande de me libérer. Il me redresse et embrasse ma joue avant de me laisser partir. J'entre dans l'hôpital sans me retourner même si je me demande à quoi je dois ce baiser amical. J'arrive perturbée devant ma sœur et Maya qui m'accueille toujours en souriant. Elle passe toute la journée ici ou quoi ? Je serre ma sœur dans mes bras et leur demande ce qu'elles ont inventés pour ennuyer le personnel soignant.

« - Rien maman Mitchie. Cela dit, on a préparé ton mariage avec Shane. Histoire que tout soit prêt à temps.

Je soupire et refuse de leur rappeler que je ne vais pas épouser Shane. A la place, je songe à Kalya et décide d'interroger Maya sur cette femme qui est venue me voir à mon travail la veille du retour de Shane dans ma vie. Je frissonne en me rappelant ses yeux gonflés de larmes contenues, son teint brouillon, sa mine triste. Habituellement je suis diplomate mais je suis trop curieuse et je sais que je peux compte sur Meena pour m'aider à tout savoir.

« - Maya, tu connais une certaine Kalya ?

« - J'en connais une et ce n'est pas un cadeau pourquoi ?

« - Elle est venue me voir chez Joe, la veille de votre arrivée. Elle m'a dit que ton frère et elle étaient fiancés depuis la naissance et que si je venais vivre au château je serais comme Marguerite.

« - Euh non, Shane n'est pas fiancé. Elle aimerait bien cela dit, elle est amoureuse de mon frère depuis leur naissance. Ils ont grandi ensemble, sa mère était la meilleure amie de ma regrettée tante Rosalie. Ils sont allés ensemble à leur premier bal. Ils étaient genre toujours fourrés ensemble et je soupçonne que mon frère n'ont pas fait qu'échanger leur premier baiser ensemble si tu me suis.

« - Je te suis, il me l'a confirmé.

« - Trop glamour, grimace ma sœur.

« - Trop, soupire Maya. Enfin bref, Kalya m'a avoué être amoureuse de mon frère seulement ce n'est pas réciproque.

« - Pourquoi ? Elle est plutôt belle.

« - Ouais mais elle a voulu jouer avec le futur roi et Shane refuse qu'on se moque des gens… Elle l'a fait boire plus que de raison un soir et selon elle ils ont fait l'amour. Je te passe les détails mais elle a ensuite dit partout qu'elle attendait le bébé de Shane. La presse a été au courant et a parlé de mariage de convention. Seulement le Roi a demandé à ce qu'on lui prouve que le bébé en question était son héritier. Ce qui n'était pas le cas évidemment. Un des types en formation a avoué qu'ils avaient eu une histoire ensemble durant plusieurs semaines. Bref ça a crée un scandale sans précédent chez nous, forcément. Elle a été déclaré _persona non gratta_ au château et n'a plus le droit d'approcher Shane à moins de vouloir se retrouver en prison.

Je hoche la tête surprise par cette histoire. Je ne m'attendais pas à un truc aussi bizarre mais je vais devoir m'excuser auprès de Shane d'avoir douté de sa fidélité. Je secoue la tête et discute avec elles avant qu'on soit dérangées par des coups à la porte. Je me tourne pour voir le docteur Benoit entrer. Il me salue en souriant et annonce à ma sœur qu'elle aura bientôt une voisine de chambre.

« - Mince Meena vos médecins sont super craquants… Je vais défaillir, dit Maya en portant tragiquement sa main à son front ce qui nous fait rire.

« - Oui le docteur Benoit les fait toutes craquer. Les malades, les infirmières, les mamans. Toutes sauf celle qu'il veut, il n'a pas de chance… Docteur c'est Maya ma nouvelle meilleure amie, précise-t-elle pour nous éviter un embarras.

« - Voilà donc la créatrice du premier championnat de course en fauteuil roulant du monde hospitalier ?

« - Co-créatrice, j'ai eu l'idée et Meena a recruté les candidats.

« - Ce qui a été facile quand on a dit quel serait le premier prix.

« - Et c'est quoi, je demande curieuse de ce qui peut motiver des malades à faire une course dans les couloirs.

« - Un bisou du docteur Benoit, soupire ma sœur comme si c'était évident.

« - Je tiens à préciser qu'on n'a pas encore demandé au concerné s'il était d'accord, signale-t-il en vérifiant le dossier médical de ma sœur.

« - Vous n'allez pas refuser de faire un bisou sur la joue, oui tout de même faut que ça reste amical, précise Maya en me regardant. On n'a pas trop envie que le premier championnat soit salie par un scandale de harcèlement sexuel ou pire. Faut que ce sport reste propre.

« - Vous êtes dingues toutes les deux !

« - Mais tu sais que le docteur Benoit vient de Corée du Sud et là-bas ils ne se font pas de bisous, tu imagines, soupira tragiquement ma sœur. Mais genre jamais de toute leur vie.

« - Pas en public, ça reste un geste intime, la corrige son médecin amusé. Tout comme les occidentaux ont leurs propres gestes amicaux.

Ma sœur soupire tragiquement et Maya fait semblant de _défaillir_ pour qu'il la rattrape seulement il s'en va en rappelant à ma sœur de prendre le temps de se reposer puis s'en va. Restée entre nous, Meena me fixe déçue.

« - Tu vas briser le cœur de mon médecin quand tu vas te marier avec Shane !

Je soupire et préfère ne pas rebondir. A la place, je leur demande quand se déroulera la course et durant une heure, elles me parlent de tout. Du règlement, elles travaillent encore dessus, des cadeaux pour chaque participante, du parcours puis je les abandonne, je suis fatiguée.

…

« - Qu'est-ce que tu lis, je demande à Jason qui est au bar pour attendre Shane le lendemain.

« - Un livre sur la **paléontologie**. Je voulais être paléohistologie plus jeune mais mon père a refusé en me rappelant que je dirigerais un duché quand je serais marié donc je le garde comme violon d'Ingres.

« - Ok je vois… C'est quoi la paléohistologie ? Tu étudie l'histoire des dinosaures ? Qui s'est marié avec qui ? Qui a trompé qui avec qui ? Comment sont nés les ornithorynques ?

« - Non, rit-il. Tu pars d'un fossile et tu cherches à reconstituer soit son pelage ou plumage en t'appuyant sur tes propres recherches sur le climat, l'époque, ce genre de choses ou alors tu compares certaines données ensemble comme le cerveau des oiseaux avec ceux des dinosaures volants. Ça dépend mais j'étais plutôt branché retrouver le pelage des animaux disparu avant instagram, sourit-il.

Je hoche la tête et comme on m'appelle je le laisse bouquiner pour aller voir un client qui passe commande tout en posant sa main sur moi. Je m'écarte d'un petit saut et sursaute quand Jason est à mes côtés et rappelle à l'homme que je ne suis pas un objet. Le type se lève pour jouer les gros bras mais il est maitrisé en quelques secondes et a la tête contre le bois de la table alors que Jason insiste pour qu'il s'excuse. Ce qu'il fait avant d'être libre.

« - C'est un truc de Symoriens ? Non parce que Shane aussi m'a défendu lors de sa première visite.

« - C'est plutôt un réflexe que devrait avoir n'importe quel homme, dit-il en haussant les épaules avant de sourire en regardant derrière moi.

Je me tourne pour voir Shane entrer. Il salue son cousin et je veux m'éloigner seulement il m'attrape par la taille et embrasse ma joue avant de me promettre de me rejoindre dans cinq minutes pour faire le service. Mais je m'en moque, il n'y a presque personne pour le moment. Je peux gérer trois tables. Joe revient et m'envoie en pause. Je hoche la tête et pour être tranquille, je descends aux vestiaires et ferme les yeux. Je ne les relève qu'en entendant la porte se fermer. Je n'ai pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir que c'est Shane qui me rejoint. Il s'assoit à côté de moi et soupire.

« - Je suis ennuyé Mitchie.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Parce que je ne peux pas te prouver que je ne suis pas fiancé à Kalya.

« - Ta sœur me l'a dit. Elle m'a raconté le coup qu'elle t'a joué.

« - Et tu crois Maya ?

« - Non, je vous crois tous les deux, nuance.

Il sourit et embrasse mon épaule à travers ma chemise blanche tout en prenant ma main où il entrelace nos doigts. Je le regarde faire et lui rappelle qu'il doit se changer s'il veut travailler. Il sourit, embrasse ma main et chuchote que la suite attendra la fin de notre service. Je le regarde curieuse avant de détourner les yeux quand je le vois retirer son pull. Même si je l'ai déjà vu moins habillé que ça. Je remonte dans la salle et reprends tranquillement mon boulot, servant d'un côté, desservant de l'autre. Shane me rejoint peu après et je relève la tête quand la clochette annonce un nouveau client. Je souris en reconnaissant Maya et comme elle s'assoit avec Jason, je lui demande si ma sœur va bien.

« - Oui mais Paul est avec elle alors je prends un peu l'air et je voulais voir mon frère travailler.

« - Paul est avec Meena ? Il n'a jamais été la voir seul. Je dois toujours l'y contraindre.

« - Ben écoute là il est avec elle et l'aide à s'entraîner. Elle veut gagner la course et j'avoue que j'aimerais pouvoir participer.

Je ris et prends sa commande avant de reprendre mon travail. Même si j'ai du mal à me faire à la nouvelle attitude de Paul. Il est rarement à la maison et j'ignore ce qu'il fait. Je ne m'en intéresse plus de toute façon, j'ai assez donné et là je suis à bout. S'il veut devenir délinquant grand bien lui fasse.

A la fin de ma journée, je rejoins les vestiaires pour noter que Shane y est déjà. Il est au téléphone et raccroche dès qu'il me voit. J'essaie de l'ignorer mais dès que je passe à proximité de lui, il m'attrape par la taille et me presse contre la rangée de casiers avant de caresser ma bouche avec la sienne. Ce n'est même pas un baiser mais ça me remue à l'intérieur et quand il revient à la charge en pressant doucement ses lèvres contre les miennes, je lui réponds sans réfléchir. Je le sens sourire mais il appuie davantage son baiser en se collant contre moi. Ses mains sont sur ma taille et ne bougent pas d'un millimètre alors que j'enroule les miennes autour de son cou. Lentement il écarte mes lèvres pour envahir ma bouche et je me laisse faire répondant à chaque geste. J'en ai autant envie que lui de ce baiser si bien que je sursaute quand la porte s'ouvre à l'étage. Joe nous signale qu'il attend notre départ pour fermer et rentrer chez lui. Les joues rouges, j'attrape mes affaires et on remonte pour sortir. Heureusement Soren est juste devant la porte et on ne reste pas longtemps dehors. Je m'attache dès que je suis au chaud et frotte mes mains. La température a bien chuté. Faut que je reprenne le pli de mettre mon jeans avant de quitter le boulot. Je vais geler dans le métro sinon. Une main attrape les miennes pour les réchauffer. Je tourne la tête et souris à Shane qui me demande où ils doivent m'emmener. A cette heure, chez moi est le seul endroit où je veux être. La voiture démarre aussitôt et j'inspire lentement dans le silence de l'habitacle.

Quand on se gare, je sourcille en voyant la lumière dans la cuisine. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe chez moi ? Ne me dites pas que Paul a invité ses amis à faire la fête ? Je grince des dents et sors en les remerciant mais comme chaque fois Shane me suit et j'entre mes sacs à la main. Mon frère arrive et nous salue. Je n'aime pas sa nouvelle attitude, j'ai l'impression qu'elle cache quelque chose seulement je m'aperçois qu'il a fait le repas et je fronce les sourcils.

« - Tu attends quelqu'un ?

« - Non enfin si toi… Je suis désolé Mitchie j'étais en colère contre tout le monde. Contre nos parents qui ont pris la voiture alors que les routes étaient dangereuses, contre toi qui a été déclarée chef de famille et qui a décidé de jouer les mamans le temps qu'on termine grandir Meena et moi. Et les réflexions de mes potes n'ont pas aidé mais Shane a raison, j'aurais dû t'aider au lieu de te compliquer la vie. Alors à partir de maintenant tu peux compter sur moi. J'irais voir Meena un jour sur deux et je m'occuperais des courses et des repas. Et la vaisselle quand je n'irais pas à l'hôpital… Enfin si t'es d'accord, dit-il soudainement mal à l'aise.

Je le fixe sans savoir quoi répondre. C'est quoi ce mea culpa ? Il sort d'où ? Il la répété combien de temps ? Je suis dubitative et sursaute quand on me retire mon manteau. Je tourne la tête pour voir Shane l'accrocher avant de me proposer de laisser une chance à mon frère au lieu de douter de lui. Je hoche la tête incertaine de ce qui se trame et pour la première fois depuis des mois, je vois mon frère sourire.

« - Super j'espère que vous avez faim, j'ai cuisiné des côtelettes d'agneaux avec des pommes de terres nouvelles à l'ail et au romarin. Recette validée par Vadim, précise-t-il en fixant alors que je l'imite curieuse.

« - Vadim est le cuisinier de l'ambassade où je réside.

« - Et mon frère le connaît parce que ?

« - Parce que grâce à Shane, je travaille là-bas. Enfin à peu près. Tout va dépendre de si tu acceptes d'épouser le royaume de Symora ou pas. Si tu dis oui, on part tous là-bas et je continuerais d'apprendre à cuisiner avec le chef étoilé du château si tu refuses alors je continue de travailler avec Vadim.

« - Vous êtes copains depuis quand tous les deux, je leur demande perplexe.

« - Depuis que j'ai expliqué à ton frère qu'il fallait qu'il prenne sa vie en main. Je lui ai promis de l'aider s'il faisait les choses avec sérieux. A ce propos, vu l'odeur, il prend ça très au sérieux.

C'est vrai que l'odeur donne faim et je m'assois à table laissant Paul tout apporter et nous servir. Je suis cependant perplexe. Sera-t-il réellement le bienvenu au château si je disais oui ? J'en doute. J'ai déjà du mal à lui faire confiance et pourtant je sais qu'il a un bon fond. Alors imaginez la famille royale…

« - Au fait tu as pu prouver que tu n'étais pas fiancé, demande Paul. Quoi ? Meena m'en a parlé tout à l'heure quand je suis passé la voir, dit-il quand je le fixe surprise qu'il soit au courant.

« - Non je ne peux pas le prouver. C'est difficile de donner la preuve de quelque chose qui n'existe pas. Donc non, ta sœur sait que je ne suis pas fiancé, du moins pas encore, précise-t-il me fixant, mais je ne peux pas le prouver. Cela dit comme elle en a discuté avec Maya…

Je soupire et goûte au plat pour ne pas avoir à donner mon avis sur ce point. Je dois me rendre l'évidence, c'est vraiment délicieux et je complimente mon frère. C'est un régal. Il semble ravi que son repas plaise et quand on a terminé, il débarrasse et me prévient qu'il fera la vaisselle demain. Il est debout depuis cinq heures du matin et il n'est pas habitué. Je pouffe et une fois seule avec Shane, je le regarde gênée. Je n'ai pas envie de le mettre dehors mais je ne veux pas qu'il pense qu'il a gagné et que je dirais oui. Des lèvres chaudes se posent sur les miennes et il souffle un « Tu réfléchis trop mon amour » contre ma bouche avant de m'attirer sur le canapé. Une petite partie de moi songe que je dois le repousser mais ses mains se posent sur ma taille pour m'attirer à lui et je me laisse faire. Je suis trop faible pour lui résister. J'aime ses baisers et être dans ses bras. Sa langue s'infiltre dans ma bouche alors que je glisse mes doigts dans ses cheveux en soupirant son prénom. Il ne fait que m'embrasser mais ça se répercute partout, jusqu'entre mes cuisses et le manque d'air nous sépare. Il glisse sa bouche dans mon cou je me laisse faire vaincue. Je le sens qui défait les deux boutons du col pour pouvoir descendre un peu plus bas. Je grogne et bouge pour me placer autrement avant d'être dérangé par un truc dans sa poche. Je m'arrête et fouille dedans en lui demandant ce que c'est. Je n'attends pas sa réponse cependant et sors un écrin qui me fait oublier comment respirer.

« - Il est vrai que je ne suis pas fiancé mon amour, mais, dit-il en prenant la boite qu'il ouvre pour me présenter une bague magnifique, j'aimerais que ce soit toi qui porte cette bague. Parce que je ne veux que toi dans ma vie, dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. Qu'en dis-tu Michelle-Ange Torres ? Veux-tu devenir ma femme et faire de moi le roi le plus heureux au monde ?

…

Et voilà. Pour aujourd'hui c'est tout. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Que vous avez été gâté à noël. Le mot « Paléontologie » m'a été imposé par Auréo Story.

Mis Tagada (L)


	7. Chapter 7

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Nous voilà déjà arrivé au bout de cette mini fic de noël. J'espère qu'elle vous a plus en tout cas. Merci à **Butterfly Fictions**, **Marine** (Hello there, Va-t-elle dire oui ou non ? Bonne question. Je peux pas te dire je connais pas la fin ahah Pour Paul, on verra ma foi. L'avenir nous le dira mdrrr Bisouilles), **Pims10** et **Guest** (Salut toi. Ravie que ça t'ai plus. J'espère que l'épilogue sera également à ta convenance. Bises) pour leurs reviews.

**Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à Disney. Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers quelques instants, le temps d'une histoire et je remettrais tout en place après l'épilogue, c'est promis. Et navrée pour les fautes. Cette année, l'histoire est publiée telle quelle. Elle sera repostée une fois corrigée.

Bonne lecture à tous !

**POV Mitchie**

Je regarde la bague avec l'envie de dire oui mais je ne peux pas. Ok j'aime être dans ses bras et c'est le premier à me faire l'effet qu'il me fait mais j'ai une histoire de famille impossible à concilier avec le côté parfait d'une couronne.

« - Tu vas me détester Shane mais je ne peux pas te dire oui.

« - Donne-moi une bonne raison. Autre que « je ne peux pas parce que mon frère s'est fait prendre en train de tenter de voler la reine » !

« - Ce n'est pas déjà une raison suffisante ? Tu as vu ma famille Shane ? On ne possède rien ou presque. Ma petite sœur est malade, mon frère commence à peine à se reprendre et moi… Je n'ai qu'un diplôme qui atteste que j'ai terminé le lycée et uniquement ça. Je n'ai pas fait de grandes études et je ne pourrais jamais en faire, tu n'as pas envie d'avoir une idiote à tes côtés pour le reste de ta vie.

« - S'il te plaît, laisse-moi décider de ce que je veux pour ma vie et qui je veux à mes côtés. Mitchie si tu ne fais pas d'études ce n'est pas parce que tu es idiote mais parce que tu as choisie de t'occuper de tes frères et sœurs après la perte de vos parents. Parce que quelqu'un devait jouer ce rôle et que la vie t'a désigné. Qui d'autre que toi pourra comprendre mon peuple quand il viendra me dire que je suis trop ambitieux ? Que je veux changer le monde trop vite ? Qui pourra me rappeler, le soir venu, que je suis un homme sous ma couronne ? Que j'ai le droit de me tromper, de changer d'avis ? Qui me fera rêver rien qu'en passant devant moi dans sa chemise de nuit, termine-t-il charmeur en glissant un doigt taquin sur ma taille. Je me moque de ton passé Mitchie. Celle que je veux à mes côtés c'est cette femme au regard envoûtant qui m'a donné rendez-vous sur son lieu de travail et qui s'est amusée à mes dépends. C'est celle qui me fait rêver chaque jour rien qu'en me souriant, qui n'a pas peur de me dire que je me trompe ou qui élève la voix pour se faire entendre. Tu es parfaite pour ce rôle et ta famille est un plus parce que c'est là que tu puises ta force. Quel plus bel exemple, peut-on montrer à mon peuple que pardonner à celui qui s'est introduit au château pour tenter de voler des bijoux ?

« - Je ne veux pas que Paul ait cette étiquette qui le suive partout où il ira. Et pense à Meena…

« - Je pense à ta sœur, le climat est sensiblement le même et elle serait hospitalisée au château et non plus à l'hôpital. Tu pourrais aller la voir quand tu le souhaite. Plus d'heures de visites, de médecin à attendre, ils seront sur place et ne s'occuperont que de ta sœur. Tu n'aurais plus à servir des cafés et à compter tes pourboires. Tu pourrais enfin souffler et prendre le temps de penser à toi. Je refuse de te supplier mais je tiens à te dire que ce sera toi ou personne.

« - Tu me mets la pression ?

« - Non mais si je te perds je renonce à me marier. Plutôt être seul et malheureux que rendre une femme malheureuse en l'épousant sans amour et en refusant de la toucher parce que mon cœur appartient à cette new yorkaise ensorcelante qui n'a pas peur de ses émotions et qui agit avec moi comme avec un homme pas uniquement un roi. Tu ne vois pas la couronne sur ma tête quand tu me touches ou caresse et j'oublie que j'en ai une dès que je te serre contre moi… Pourquoi êtes tous les deux malheureux loin l'un de l'autre alors qu'on pourrait être très heureux ensemble ? Réfléchis-y d'accord ? Je ne repars qu'à la fin de la semaine. Ça te laisse le temps de mettre tes souvenirs en cartons pour tout emporter avec nous dimanche.

Je le fixe en secouant la tête. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit si simple à ses yeux. Alors que j'ai l'impression d'être déchirée en deux. C'est vrai je n'ai plus de famille ici, sauf une tante qui cours les concours de beauté et les hommes riches et je pourrais tout recommencer là-bas. Oublier la réputation que m'ont faite mes camarades de classes. Oublier les commandes à retenir, les mains baladeuses à éviter. Je pourrais veiller sur ma sœur et être là dès qu'elle aura besoin de moi ? Je sens sa bouche qui presse la mienne. Je le regarde me dire qu'il rentre chez lui. Il va être vingt-trois heures et il se lève tôt demain. Je hoche la tête et quitte ses genoux pour le raccompagner à la porte seulement au moment où il va l'ouvrir je l'en empêche.

« - D'accord, dis-je résolue.

« - Tu es d'accord pour être ma femme ?

« - Si ça peut permettre à Meena de vivre mieux alors oui j'accepte.

« - Pour le moment cette fausse raison me convient, sourit-il en glissant la bague à mon doigt.

Je me laisse faire pas vraiment emballée par l'idée. On verra comment son peuple réagira en apprenant qu'il épouse la grande sœur du voleur du château. Il m'embrasse doucement puis quitte la maison alors que je ferme à clef. Je monte me coucher mais je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je fais ça pour Meena. Là-bas elle aura tous les soins dont elle a besoin. Et je pourrais le voir tous les jours ainsi que Maya. Je dois m'endormir puisque c'est mon réveil qui me fait ouvrir les yeux brutalement. Je descends en m'étendant et me stoppe en voyant la cuisine. Il y a un petit-déjeuner de rêve sur la table de la cuisine. Un mot m'indique que ça vient de Shane qu'il a fait livrer tout ça, que je n'ai qu'à manger et qu'il me retrouvera chez Joe. Il ne peut pas venir me chercher. J'obéis, je meurs de faim et fais la vaisselle avant de tout ranger proprement. Je monte me laver et hurle en sentant qu'il n'y a plus d'eau chaude. La journée va être longue !

J'arrive au travail de mauvaise humeur. La douche froide ce matin, la rame de métro glacée et un vent qui doit venir tout droit du pôle nord. Je tremble de froid quand j'arrive. Je salue Joe à travers mon écharpe et une fois en bas, je dois prendre sur moi pour troquer mon jeans contre ma jupe et des petites chaussures. J'ai quand même pris le temps de mettre un sous pull sous mon pull que je retire pour mettre une chemise noire. Je remonte en claquant des dents et m'active pour espérer me réchauffer. J'ai gardé mon écharpe le temps qu'on n'a pas de clients ainsi que mes gants. J'aurais volontiers garder mes bottes fourrées également mais bon. Shane arrive le bout du nez rose à peine et salue Joe avant de me chercher dans la salle. Seulement j'ai le balai pour faire la terrasse et je m'éloigne. Si je reste en place sans bouger, je vais geler et faudra me passer au micro-onde. Je retire les feuilles qui sont par terre et celles sur le plastique des meubles avant de rentrer en grelottant.

« - Bonjour mon amour, souffle une voix chaude à mon oreille.

« - Salut, je marmonne en reniflant.

Il sourit et baisse mon écharpe pour m'embrasser avant de me demander pourquoi je tremble. Tout en terminant de balayer la salle, je lui raconte mes mésaventures et il me demande pourquoi je ne lui ai pas dit que j'avais des problèmes de chaudière.

« - Pourquoi t'es plombier ? Ben moi non plus. J'y connais rien et j'ai pas…

« - Si tu penses au mot « moyens » je t'assomme. Tu m'as dit oui hier souviens-toi alors si tu as besoin d'aide, dis-le moi… Et ce soir, tu dors chez moi.

« - Non, j'ai de l'eau chaude habituellement mais comme Paul s'est levé avant moi j'ai…

Il m'embrasse m'empêchant de terminer ma phrase et ne s'écarte que pour me rappeler que cette nuit, je dormirais sous son toit. Je songe qu'il aura probablement oublié d'ici là et comme les premiers clients arrivent, je retire écharpe et gants pour sourire et faire mon travail sans rien casser. Je souris en croisant le regard de mon professeur de math de l'an dernier et je m'empresse d'aller lui servir un café et prends quelques minutes pour discuter avec lui. Soudain, il sursaute et fixe ma main gauche. Ah oui, va falloir que je m'explique.

« - Qui est l'heureux élu ?

« - Le petit crétin qui sifflote gaiment au fond de la salle, réponds Joe en souriant. Mais ça doit être récent, elle n'avait aucun caillou à la main hier, dit-il en observant ma bague.

Je reste bêtement le bras tendu pendant qu'il observe ma bague qui ressemble à une fleur. Quatre pétales autour d'un diamant, je crois et dont l'anneau est serti de diamants sur la moitié haute. Shane arrive et sourit quand Joe nous félicite et s'incline sans y réfléchir probablement. Des clients arrivent et je reprends mon travail même si toute la journée je reçois des félicitations que je ne suis pas sûre de mériter. Je suis vénale au fond, je vends ma vie entière contre la santé de ma sœur. La seule réaction qui me plaît c'est celle de Cindy qui fixe ma bague jalouse mais si fait mine de ne pas la voir.

…

« - Je t'emmène, suis-moi. J'ai prévenu ton frère qu'il reste à l'ambassade ce soir.

« - Je rentre chez moi, j'ai besoin de vêtements propres pour demain.

« - Très bien, prends ce dont tu as besoin mais je t'emmène chez moi.

Je tente de le dissuader mais c'est peine perdue et après ma visite à Meena qui est folle de joie en voyant ma main, je prépare un sac pour la nuit, sachant demain ça ne changera rien mais bon si ça peut lui faire plaisir.

J'écarquille les yeux en voyant l'ambassade. Ah oui quand même ! Je tâche de cacher l'effet que me fait de voir un monument pareil. On entre main dans la main même s'il passe le premier par souci de protocole et me guide jusqu'à une chambre avec une température qui me convient tout à fait. Elle parait étouffante mais bon. Shane me montre où se trouve ma propre salle de bain puis me laisse me reposer. Mouais. Je tourne rapidement en rond et m'allonge sur le lit face au plafond avant de me redresser quand j'entends qu'on frappe à ma porte. Une femme, Sadie se présente-t-elle, me propose de me faire visiter le coin et je la suis ravie d'avoir un truc à faire. Normalement à cette heure, je fais une lessive avant de lire ou de faire la cuisine. Je retrouve Shane dans la bibliothèque. Il porte des lunettes ? J'essaie de ne pas faire de bruit mais il lève le nez et sourit en me voyant. Il précise à Sadie qu'il prend le relai et on continue la visite main dans la main. Je rougis quand il entre dans une pièce en précisant que ce sont ses appartements. Comme il m'invite à le suivre, j'obéis gênée. C'est idiot comme réaction et ne sachant que faire, je me plante au milieu d'un salon chaleureux seulement mon fiancé me rejoint, prends ma main et m'attire jusqu'à sa chambre. Je sens mes joues devenir brûlantes quand il ferme la porte derrière lui.

« - Navré, chuchote-t-il à mon oreille en se plaçant dans mon dos, j'ai juste envie d'être un peu seul avec toi. De profiter de ma magnifique fiancée.

Tout en parlant, il dépose un baiser dans mon cou me faisant soupirer. Contrairement à moi, il a pris une douche et s'est changé. Je perds pieds quand sa bouche trouve une zone particulièrement sensible dans mon cou et je glisse ma main dans sa nuque pour frôler sa peau. Ses mains entourent ma taille et caresse mon ventre à travers les différentes couches de vêtements que je porte et je réclame sa bouche qui se pose aussitôt sur la mienne. Sans quitter ses bras je me tourne pour lui faire face et je deviens affamée. Je n'ai jamais autant eu envie d'un homme que je meurs d'envie de lui. Le manque d'air nous sépare et je lui avoue dans un souffle. Je le sens sourire contre ma peau et sa bouche remonte jusqu'à mon oreille.

« - Moi aussi Mitchie mais on se marie dans un mois. On peut attendre, tu ne crois pas ?

Je ne suis pas certaine de tenir mais on peut essayer. Je hoche la tête le faisant sourire. Il replonge dans mon cou même si mon col roulé le gêne. Je le sens retirer ma chemise qui retient mon sous-pull qui passe par-dessus ma tête. Je n'ai qu'un débardeur noir dessous et Je gémis quand il plonge dans mon cou alors que ses mains attrapent ma taille. Je le sens qu'il me porte et je m'accroche à lui avant de me mordre la lèvre en sentant que je suis allongée sur son lit. Je croyais qu'il voulait attendre ? Sa main glisse sous mon tee-shirt et frôle ma peau nue et je soupire son prénom. J'ai chaud à présent. Très chaud et je ne l'empêche pas de remonter mon débardeur. Il m'a déjà vu en soutien-gorge et on ne fait rien de mal. J'ouvre les yeux quand je le sens s'écarter de moi et je suis sur le point de m'excuser de m'être laissé déshabiller sans réagir mais il se contente de retirer son pull et tout ce qu'il porte dessous avant de revenir contre moi en souriant. Mon Dieu j'aime cet homme et son côté joueur. Je gémis quand il je le sens se coller contre moi et je suppose que lui aussi à envie de retrouver les sensations de la dernière fois. Enhardie par son désir que je sens dans ses baisers, je le fais s'allonger sur le dos et assis à califourchon sur lui, je retire mon débardeur ainsi que mon chouchou. Il sourit en voyant mes cheveux retomber sur mes épaules et s'assoit pour que nos torses soient à nouveau l'un contre l'autre.

« - Tu es merveilleuse Michelle-Ange et je t'aime chaque jour davantage que la veille.

Je sais qu'il attend la même déclaration mais je suis incapable de dire les mots qu'il espère et je l'embrasse avec délicatesse pour qu'il sente ce que je ressens pour lui à défaut de ne pouvoir l'exprimer clairement. Ça ne semble pas le déranger puisqu'il répond à mon baiser avant d'être plus passionné alors que sa peau caresse la mienne avec impatience. Le désir remonte aussitôt et je le sens jouer avec l'attache de mon soutien-gorge. Au moment où je veux lui donner l'autorisation de le retirer, on l'appelle dans on salon et il grogne le prénom de son assistant avant de signaler qu'il arrive. Je commence à récupérer mon débardeur mais il m'en empêche d'un geste en m'assurant qu'il revient dans une minute avant de me suggérer de me glisser sous la couette si j'ai froid puisque c'est là qu'il compte m'emmener. Je me mords la lèvre gênée et exciter en même temps et je l'observe se rhabiller rapidement avant de sortir de la pièce. En l'attendant je me glisse sous la couette avant de voir un carnet sur son chevet. Curieuse, je l'attrape et l'ouvre pour noter que c'est son fameux carnet de voyage. Je refuse de savoir ce qu'il avait vécu avant moi et je cherche New York avant de sourire en notant qu'il a même gardé l'adresse que j'ai griffonnée au dos de mon ticket de caisse. Je lis ce qu'il a écrit pour moi et je tombe amoureuse un peu plus à chaque page. Il parle de ce qu'il apprend sur moi, mes goûts, l'effet que lui font mes sourires et l'envie qu'il a de mieux me connaître. Il ponctue souvent son récit journalier par la même question « Est-ce elle la perle rare que je cherche partout ? » jusqu'à la journée qu'on a passé avec Meena. A partir de là, sa dernière phrase c'est « C'est elle que je cherchais et que je veux à mes côtés. Me dira-t-elle oui ? »

…

Un souffle sur ma peau me réveille et je tourne la tête pour noter que la nuit est tombée et que mon fiancé est contre moi. Il semble dormir et je décide de faire comme lui. La seconde fois que je rouvre les yeux, c'est pour voir son visage souriant. Il semble déjà prêt à partir et je m'inquiète de l'heure mais il me rassure. Il est tôt.

« - Tu as joué ta curieuse à ce que j'ai vu, dit-il amusé. Le récit de mes aventures t'a-t-il plu ?

« - Oui mais je n'ai lu que New York. Je voulais savoir ce que tu avais pensé de moi.

« - J'ai bien fait de ne pas écrire combien j'ai envie de découvrir ton corps alors. Tu saurais que je passe chaque nuit à rêver qu'on fait l'amour toi et moi. Devant un feu de cheminée.

« - Je crois que je suis au courant à présent, tu sais ?

« - Je sais. Je ne veux rien cacher à ma fiancée. Ni que je la désire de plus en plus, ni que dormir avec elle a été une torture que je voudrais m'infliger chaque nuit jusqu'au mariage. Être si près de toi et ne pas pouvoir te toucher… Je dois être maso mais si tu ne m'empêches pas de parler, je vais bientôt te supplier de venir vivre ici jusqu'à dimanche… Tu vas me laisser te supplier ?

« - Non j'en ai envie aussi. J'ai aimé dormir avec toi.

Il sourit et se penche pour m'embrasser avant de me prévenir qu'il a demandé l'autorisation à mon frère de passer la nuit dans le même lit que moi. Je rougis mal à l'aise mais il me rassure, Paul ne fera aucune remarque. J'espère… Il me propose de me laver et m'explique qu'il a fait apporter mon sac ici en voyant que je m'étais endormie dans son lit.

…

La semaine passe trop vite. Dès la fin de mon travail, je cours à l'hôpital même si je ne reste pas plus d'une heure, puisque j'ai encore tous nos cartons à faire. Je ne sais pas ce que veulent garder mon frère et ma sœur de nos parents aussi je prends tout même leurs vêtements, on fera le tri tous ensemble. Shane m'aide certains soirs mais la plupart du temps ce sont des personnes qui travaillent à l'ambassade qui m'aident à tout emballer. Et heureusement je n'ai jamais fait de cartons de ma vie et sans eux, j'aurais cassé le dos des déménageurs en les faisant trop lourds. Ma seule consolation c'est que je passe toutes mes nuits dans les bras de Shane. Même si on sera bientôt de nouveau séparé. Il m'a prévenu qu'au château on ne pourra plus dormir ensemble tant qu'on ne sera pas mariés et si ça m'ennuie, je me console en songeant qu'on n'a que trois semaines à patienter finalement. Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Et je serais trop fatiguée à apprendre comment se tenir et tout pour penser à l'absence de mon fiancé le soir.

Le grand départ finit par arriver et j'apprécie que personne ne fasse de remarque sur le fait que je passe tout le voyage dans les bras de Shane. On se partage son siège et il lit des rapports ou je ne sais pas quoi alors que je me contente de somnoler le nez dans son cou alors que sa main gauche caresse ma taille. Je dois cependant m'endormir puisque j'entends ma sœur déclarer que j'ai besoin d'un prince charmant. La seconde suivante Shane m'embrasse et je réponds à son baiser avant de me détacher de lui. Il sourit et glisse mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles mais je me les attache en chignon rapide tout en m'étirant. On descend d'abord Shane, sa sœur et leurs cousins puis nous. On se sépare en deux groupes et je suis surprise de voir que je voyage avec mon fiancé. J'en comprends la raison quand il m'embrasse en gémissant durant le trajet. Heureusement c'est Soren qui conduit et il est habitué à nos gémissements. Je soupire quand je le sens presque m'allonger sur la banquette sans quitter ma bouche. Ce sont les derniers moments où on peut se permettre d'agir comme un couple normal. Une fois que le moteur se coupera il reprendra son attitude guindé de futur roi et je jouerais les futures épouses dévouées et discrètes. Soren nous prévient qu'on approche du château et on se redresse. Je le remercie d'un regard alors que mon futur mari s'amuse à détacher mes cheveux au moment où la porte s'ouvre.

« - Non allez rends-moi mon chouchou, je ne veux pas ressembler à une sauvage devant le roi et la reine du royaume.

« - Non je te préfère les cheveux au vent, sourit-il en s'éloignant.

Oubliant que je dois agir en adulte, je décide de lui courir après et il s'éloigne en riant. Il est en meilleur forme que moi je ne gagnerais jamais ainsi, j'ai besoin d'utiliser la ruse. Je me tourne vers notre public et fixe Soren avant de lui demander s'il peut me prêter sa cravate. Il refuse et Jason me tend la sienne. Je le remercie et en quelques secondes, j'ai natté mes cheveux en l'intégrant à ma tresse. Je ne sais pas ce que ça donne mais c'est mieux que mes cheveux volant dans tous les sens. Shane revient, fixe ma coiffure et traite son cousin de faux frère. Quelqu'un rit dans notre dos et on se retourne pour noter qu'une fois de plus le roi et la reine sont venus nous accueillir. Je fais piteuse impression. Je rougis gênée et mal à l'aise. Une main prend la mienne et la serre doucement. Je lève les yeux pour voir que c'est mon fiancé. Il est là, il me soutient. On est ensemble contre le reste du monde, c'est bien ce qu'il m'a dit ? Lui et moi contre le monde entier ? Alors allons-y ! Je suis prête.

**POV Shane**

Suite à notre arrivée, j'ai rapidement rejoint mon père laissant Mère s'occuper de celle qui aura bientôt son titre. J'ai demandé à Maya de rester avec elle au cas-où. Je sais que Mère n'en veut pas à Mitchie pour les erreurs de son frère mais on ne sait jamais.

Ceci dit, je me suis inquiété pour rien à en croire le message de Maya. Elles parlent chiffons et robe de mariée. Mitchie voudrait quelque chose de simple qui lui ressemble. Au moins un peu, elle est d'accord pour prendre un modèle classique adapté à son futur rang du moment que la robe reste simple. Moi ça me va, du moment qu'elle est dedans et qu'elle me dit oui, le reste m'importe peu.

Cela dit à cause des préparatifs pour notre mariage, mon couronnement et le bal de noël, je ne vois ma fiancée quelque durant les repas et lorsqu'on se balade tous les deux le soir dans les jardins. Je suis donc pressé d'être au bal pour passer la soirée en sa compagnie. Selon Maya, je vais regretter que le bal soit si long. Je cherche encore ce que ça signifie alors que pourtant je suis en train de mettre mon costume. Le bal commence dans une heure mais Père a décidé que je devais accueillir nos invités et si je n'arrive pas à nouer ce nœud, je vais être en retard.

Dès que j'ai terminé, je remonte pour attendre qu'on m'annonce avec ma cavalière qui se fait attendre. Des pas raisonnent derrière moi et je me tourne pour lui sourire mais je suis incapable de parler. Elle porte une robe rouge signe qu'elle fait ou fera bientôt partie de notre famille, comme l'exige la coutume, et sa robe est très simple mais je ne peux pas détacher mes yeux. Une simple bretelle avec des fleurs dessus, un bustier presque droit qui souligne son buste fin, marquant légèrement sa taille avant de descendre pour cacher le reste de sa délicieuse silhouette. Je m'approche et m'incline face à sa beauté.

« - Ce n'est pas plutôt à moi de m'incliner ? Si j'en crois le protocole que j'apprends en ce moment… Votre Altesse, dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

« - Non, pas entre nous Mitchie, dis-je en la rejoignant d'un pas souple. Je refuse que tu t'inclines s'il n'y a pas de dignitaires, ou tête couronnées pour nous voir.

« - Est-ce que tes parents comptent, demande ma mère dans mon dos.

« - Jusqu'au début de mon règne après non, déclaré-je amusé par ce piège.

Père sourit et comme il est annoncé avec Mère ils descendent et je regarde ma fiancée. Elle tient mon bras de la main gauche pour qu'on voit sa bague et je souris ravi avant de noter le bracelet tout fin à son poignet. C'est la première fois que je le vois et je veux l'interroger mais on nous annonce et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en entendant « Et sa fiancée » On descend les marches tête haute et lorsqu'on en bas, ma petite sœur est annoncée au bras de Nate alors que Jason a Rose au sien. Enfin Meena arrive accompagnée de Paul et j'entends quelques murmures à son sujet mais puisque le roi ne trouve rien à y redire, ils ne peuvent rien faire d'autre que de se taire. Tout le monde étant arrivé, le bal commence enfin et je souris en voyant des enfants dans un coin.

« - Qui sont-ils, demande ma fiancée en voyant mon regard.

« - Les enfants de l'orphelinat du royaume. L'an dernier j'ai demandé au roi pourquoi on faisait la fête dans l'opulence et le faste le plus total alors que les enfants n'avaient même pas un cadeau. Il m'a promis que l'an prochain, cette année, il inviterait les enfants.

« - Viens on va les voir. Les pauvres bouchons ils n'osent pas se mêler à la foule

J'acquiesce et je souris en la voyant s'accroupir pour être à leur niveau. Sans vraiment demander si c'est autorisé, elle leur propose de venir danser avec elle sur la piste. Il y a beaucoup de couples qui dansent sagement et je me demande si c'est une bonne idée mais ce sont des enfants. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils restent dans un coin sans bouger. Ma future épouse entraîne tout le monde entre les couples et je demande à l'orchestre quelque chose de plus entraînant avant de la rejoindre. Certains nous fixent surpris par la musique mais je peux compter sur ma famille pour agir normalement. Meena et Maya viennent même avec nous. Rapide imité par Jason, Nate et Paul. Voilà à quoi devrait ressembler noël.

Une heure plus tard, les enfants rient en se courant après et je rejoins ma fiancée qui discute avec nos sœurs et Marguerite qui semble irritée alors que Jason se retient visiblement de sourire. Je lui tends le verre que je suis allé lui chercher avant de lui demander si la soirée lui plait mais Maggie m'interrompt vulgairement en me demandant d'apprendre les bonnes manières à sa future épouse.

« - Que s'est-il passé ?

« - J'ai simplement demandé à cette femme qui elle était. J'ignorais que c'était la maîtresse de votre oncle votre Altesse.

« - Et elle a osé me demander si je n'avais pas honte de vendre ma fille pour quelques titres de noblesse ! Aucune manière !

« - La question est pourtant légitime. Nous savons tous ici que ni Rose ni Jason ne s'aiment. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de ce mariage, dis-je pour la défendre.

« - Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre Altesse vous n'être qu'un enfant.

« - Qui montera sur le trône dans un peu plus d'un mois Marguerite, dis-je en lui rappelant qui je suis. A votre place, j'essaierais de garder en tête qu'un titre peut être retiré d'un roi à l'autre. N'oubliez pas votre place !

J'apprécie de l'entendre s'excuser avant de partir rejoindre son amant. Je l'entends déjà se plaindre à mon oncle mais lui aussi doit se rappeler que c'est moi qui règnerais désormais et je ferais tout pour empêcher le mariage de Jason.

« - J'ai une mission pour toi qui pourrait malheureusement t'empêcher d'assister au couronnement du futur roi mais elle t'occuperait une bon mois. Si ça t'intéresse bien sûr.

« - Tout plutôt que ce mariage. Je suis même prêt à retourner crapahuter dans la boue.

On échange un sourire en se rappelant de nos souvenirs de service militaire et je lui explique que j'ai besoin de lui au Royaume-Uni pour superviser certains travaux même si je ferais courir la rumeur qu'il est à New York. Il me remercie en s'inclinant puis je pose ma main sur le dos de ma future épouse en lui demandant si elle s'amuse. Elle hoche la tête en souriant et je la fixe perplexe.

« - Tes cousins ne me lâchent pas. J'ai failli crée deux incidents diplomatiques en quatre heures. Heureusement que tu as une sœur adorable qui réussit à rattraper mes bourdes.

« - Faut dire que ce n'était pas malin de dire à la comtesse que sa robe paraissait un peu juste.

« - Elle m'a demandé ce que je pensais de sa tenue. Je n'allais pas lui dire qu'elle nageait dedans. Même si ça ne me choque pas, j'ai vu bien pire à New York.

« - Tu repenses à la femme en sous-vêtements avec un sabre-laser, demande Meena en pouffant de rire.

« - Non plutôt à la femme qui avait mis ses deux jambes dans la même jambe de collants et qui l'avait fendu pour marcher. Ça lui faisait une queue de panthère, dit-elle avant qu'on soit interrompu par oncle Ray.

« - Puis-je vous parler en privé mademoiselle Mitchie ?

« - Non vous ne pouvez pas accaparer ma fiancée, intervins-je en le fixant.

« - Altesse, le différent qui oppose ma fe…

« - Votre femme et ma regrettée tante est montée au ciel depuis cinq ans oncle Ray et Michelle-Ange a beau être extraordinaire, elle ne communique pas encore avec l'au-delà.

« - C'est pour ça que vous voulez que votre fils épouse la jeune Rose, déclare Mitchie sans réfléchir s'attirant tous les regards. Pardon votre Altesse, dit-elle en me regardant. Je vous ai interrompu.

« - Non va au bout de ta réflexion. En quoi le mariage de Jason et Rose aiderait oncle Ray ?

« - Le protocole stipule, chapitre sept, annexe dix, paragraphe trois, précise-t-elle, qu'une personne illégitime au couple ne peut se faire épouser si elle a des enfants avec une autre personne. A moins que ces enfants, ou en l'occurrence mademoiselle Rose, dit-elle en lui souriant, soit mariée avec un membre de la famille royale. Non attends précisément il est écrit « Pour se faire épouser, un membre illégitime à la famille royale se doit de marier ses enfants issue d'une précédente union avec un membre de la famille dans laquelle elle souhaite entrer. Ce qui ne peut être accordé qu'en cas de décès naturel d'un des membres du couple où elle officiait. » Après ça parle d'une limite dans le temps. Cinq ans révolus, dit-elle les sourcils froncés. Après j'ignore quand vous avez perdu votre maman, dit-elle pour Jason.

« - Ça fera six ans le sept janvier, dis-je. Ton mariage est pour quand ?

« - Pour le trois.

« - Pile dans les délais, grogné-je. Vous le saviez oncle Ray ?

Il s'offusque qu'il n'était au pas au courant alors que Mitchie rassure mon cousin. Pour que son mariage avec Rose soit autorisé, Ray doit demander l'autorisation au roi régnant. Ce que notre oncle n'a pas fait. Il s'est contenté de nous l'annoncer il y a cinq ans. Notre attroupement doit attirer les regards puisque le roi en personne nous rejoint et nous enjoint à nous amuser. Jason sollicite une entrevue le plus tôt possible et invoque le non-respect du protocole auquel tout le monde est soumis. Père hoche la tête et lui propose de le suivre avant de me regarder. Ok je suis la tête couronnée le temps de son retour. Je suis obligé de rester. Moi qui voulais m'éclipser discrètement avec ma fiancée, c'est fichu. D'un autre côté, si ça peut libérer Jason d'un mariage malheureux, je veux bien garder le fort.

…

« - Enfin seuls, soufflé-je deux heures plus tard quand on quitte enfin la salle… J'ignorais que tu avais une telle mémoire.

« - Pour ce que ça me sert. Enfin là ça a permis à Jason d'être libérer d'épouser qui il veut. Ou en tout cas pas Rose… Où va-t-on ?… Altesse pourquoi vous arrêter devant ce tableau représentant l'_arbre de vie_ de Gustav Klimt ? Et pourquoi le cadre est orné de **scarabées**, grimace-t-elle.

« - Pour dégoûter les gens, ris-je avant d'appuyer sur un scarabée précis.

Le mur s'ouvre et je nous fais passer à l'intérieur avant de refermer le mécanisme. La seconde suivante elle allume son téléphone pour nous permettre d'avoir un peu de lumière. Je la guide sans bruit dans ce passage connu uniquement de mes cousins, ma sœur et moi. Et à présent ma future femme. Il débouche dans ma chambre et mon cœur bat la chamade en songeant que personne ne sait qu'on se trouve ici. Je ferme la porte derrière moi et retire la veste de mon costume. Elle regarde partout perplexe.

« - Je suis navré c'est le seul passage secret que je connais et qui est propre. Bienvenue dans mes appartements qui seront également les tiens sauf si tu préfères avoir tes propres quartiers.

Elle secoue doucement la tête avant de s'approcher de moi pour m'embrasser doucement. Je souris et lui rends son baiser avant de poser mes mains sur sa taille. Je ne pense qu'à ses lèvres puis le début du bal et je perds rapidement ma tendresse pour devenir plus fougueux. Je veux la sentir contre moi. Elle doit avoir la même idée que moi puisque je la sens qui s'escrime sur mon nœud papillon qui tombe rapidement au sol. Et dire que j'ai bataillé pour le mettre… Le manque d'air nous sépare et je fais glisser mes mains dans son dos alors que ses doigts s'attaquent à ma chemise. Je grogne contre sa peau en sentant les attaches tomber l'une après l'autre. Quand la dernière s'ouvre, je retire les boutons de manchettes que je laisse tomber au sol avant de la laisser me retirer ce vêtement devenu inutile.

« - A toi mon amour, laisse-moi retrouver le satin de ton nombril.

Tout en parlant, je laisse mes mains frôler le tissu de la robe pour trouver l'ouverture. Dès que c'est bon, je descends le zip et glisse ma main dans son dos pour caresser sa peau. Doucement je pousse sa bretelle du bout du nez avant de m'arrêter quand elle se tend.

« - Qu'as-tu Mitchie ?

« - Je… Shane, je… Mes parents sont partis je n'avais que quinze ans et je n'ai jamais… Tu vois, grimace-t-elle gênée.

« - Si tu n'es pas prête, dis-moi je m'arrête tout de suite.

« - Non je le suis mais… Sois doux s'il te plaît.

« - Avec toi, je le serai toujours mon aimée.

Elle rougit à ce surnom et tout en la regardant les yeux, je fais tomber la bretelle et la robe tombe totalement au sol. Je crois devenir fou en voyant qu'elle ne porte plus qu'un petit morceau de dentelle et je me penche pour la porter telle une mariée. Je la dépose avec délicatesse au milieu de mon lit et reviens contre elle pour caresser ce corps que je découvre enfin. Et qui m'excite davantage que ce que j'ai mille fois imaginé. Une voix en moi me rappelle qu'on peut encore tenir jusqu'au mariage qui aura lieu dans cinq jours et je suis sur le point de lui proposer d'attendre mais au même moment, elle enroule une de ses jambes autour de la mienne collant son bassin au mien déjà dur et je sais que je suis foutu. Sauf si elle ne se sent pas prête, on ira au bout des choses cette nuit. Je gémis quand sa main sur pose sur mon postérieur et la prends pour la poser sur l'ouverture de mon pantalon de costume. Je la regarde pendant qu'elle défait bouton et zip. Je m'éloigne le temps de le retirer afin de ne porter, comme elle, qu'un dernier vêtement.

« - Tu en as réellement envie ma reine ?

« - Oui… Si c'est toi.

« - Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre, ris-je doucement.

Elle rougit et cache son visage dans ses mains. Je les écarte pour plonger dans ce regard chocolat qui a emprisonné mon cœur dès la première seconde. Je reviens sur ses lèvres que j'embrasse alors que mes mains partent à la découverte de ce corps de femme qui n'a jamais été caressé par un autre. Ce corps que je serai le seul à admirer, à adorer, à cajoler, à enflammer. Je quitte sa bouche et commence à embrasser sa mâchoire, son cou, ses clavicules, descendant lentement sur sa poitrine alors que ma main caresse sa cuisse remontant lentement vers ce moreau de dentelle du même rouge que sa robe.

« - Shane, m'appelle-t-elle alors que je laisse un doigt s'égarer entre ses cuisses humides.

« - Oui mon aimée ?

« - Je t'aime depuis le premier regard.

« - Je le sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de te croire quand tu m'as dit que tu acceptais de m'épouser pour sauver ta sœur.

« - Tu le savais, soupire-t-elle sous mes caresses.

« - J'ai su que c'était toi que j'épouserais et qui porterais mes enfants à la seconde où tu as répondu à mon baiser. Le reste de notre histoire, de nos rendez-vous n'a fait que me le confirmer… Je t'aime également ma douce, ma tendre, ma pure, ma magnifique Michelle-Ange… Tu es le cadeau de noël que j'espérais recevoir depuis des années sans le savoir.

« - Chut, tu me diras toutes ces belles choses demain, là je n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur tes doigts et tes mots.

« - Alors je te dirais combien je t'aime, demain en dégustant des **macarons aux fruits**.

Elle hoche la tête en se mordant la lèvre et je l'embrasse pour qu'elle cesse de lui faire subir un tel traitement. Si sa bouche doit être malmenée, autant que ce soit dû à mes baisers.

…

Fin

Et voilà, c'est officiellement la fin de cette petite fic qui j'espère vous a plu. Avec le happy end que tout le monde m'a demandé. Et comme tu vois **Butterfly** Meena est toujours en vie. :p **Rendez-vous le 5 janvier pour la suite de « Un dîner qui tourne au vinaigre » si j'ai 5 reviews**. J'oubliais le mot "Scarabées" m'a été imposé par Tiffany et "Macarons aux fruits" par Jessy

Miss Tagada (L)


End file.
